


Team 100 : Zero back on top?

by Ecmlol



Series: team100 [2]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Babies, Daughter and father - Freeform, F/M, Hit the floor, M/M, step parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 52
Words: 47,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecmlol/pseuds/Ecmlol
Summary: For Jude life is interesting. He finds out that being a parent is not all fun and games. Zero made a  deal with the devil that Alishia has to pay for.  Will Jude be able to save their family before it implodes due to zero's  bargaining ? Can Jr  handle his new life and his new reality?





	1. What the fuck

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation of team 100

  
Prologue

 

Zero’s POV

 

I walk into our house and I’m greeted at the door by my youngest in a baby walker. It’s always a relief to see my daughters’ smiles.

“Hi my Jilly.”

I toss my gym bag down by the door and pick her up. I blow a raspberry on her puggy pale cheek. She looks like me even more than Jazzy does. She has my coloring and even my blue eyes, something Jazzy doesn’t have. I don’t know how it happened, but Alisha’s genes were somehow washed away.

“How’s your momma doing today?”

I kiss her forehead.

“Daddy’s home!” I yell out to my family.

Jude has started to work more from the house nowadays, to help with the kids and keep an eye on things. I never thought that would be a necessary thing.

I see my second youngest is in one of the bouncy chairs near the back door blabbing away. Jazzy runs around the corner wearing a mismatched outfit of a red t-shirt and green skirt.

“Daddy!”

“Bean!”

I scoop her up and put her on my other hip. I come out of the front hall into the living room. I find Jude and Alisha doing sit ups on the living room floor. Its’s almost been a year since the twins were born and she hasn’t reached her goal yet. With everything that has happen this year, I’m not surprised.

As a family, we have been through a lot of ups and downs in the past year. I waged a full blown war on a part of my heart and I regret that now. I not only hurt myself, I hurt everyone around me too. Alisha being here, under our roof ,with our children is a great feat after everything that I did. I now sleep better knowing she is down the hall close by so I can keep my eye on her.

 


	2. The reunion

 

Chapter 1

 

Wedding reception

 

Zero’s POV

 

“I’m so sorry Giddy.”

“Hey, none of that now.” I pull her into a hug again. “I don’t want to fight or argue with you, ok?”

“Ok.”

“Urggg, daddy! You’re squishing me!”

We pull apart and look down at our daughter. Alishia leans over and kisses her all over the face. Jazzy giggles and reaches for her.

“No Jazzy.” I tell her.

“Why?” Jazzy asks.

“You have gotten too heavy Jazzy.” I tell her.

She starts to pout.

“Please, Giddy” She begs me.

“You’re pregnant, you shouldn’t be lifting her.”

It’s true to a point, Jazzy has gained weight but not that much. I rather not take the chance of hurting her.

She sighs and Jazzy starts to cry.

“Then can we sit so I can hold her? I know I have no right to ask you for anything…”

“No no, I just don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

I nod down to her belly asking for permission to touch her.

“May I…”

“Of course.”

I reach out and rest my hand on her belly.

“Wow, she’s getting big.”

 

Jude’s POV

 

I’m watching my family reunite from the other side of the pool.

“Don’t look so jealous Jude.”

I look next to me and see Lionel. I don’t say anything; I just cross my arms.

“So, who are you jealous about him or her?”

She is right, I am jealous but it’s not because of them together. It’s the attention he is giving the twins. I know it’s stupid, but the twins are sort of our thing, between Alishia and myself. I know they are his children but they feel like mine too. We have bonded so much over them.

I walk away without saying anything to her because I know anything that comes out of my mouth will sound stupid.

 

Zero’s POV

 

We are sitting on the side of the pool letting our legs dang in the water. Jazzy is being cradled on her mama’s lap.

“She has gotten so big.”

“Yeah, she had a growth spurt a month ago. I don’t think she is done yet.” I reach over and brush her curl from her face.

“I think you have rocked her to sleep.”

“I think you’re right.”

I smile at her.

“I can’t believe how big you are.”

“December will be here before you know it.”

I sigh heavily.

“This is really happening.” I shake my head in amusement.

“Yeah. It is.”

I was so surprised at the sight of her I almost forgot something.

“I want you to meet someone.”

“Jude?”

 

Alishia’s POV

 

Giddy has the cutest shy smile as he tells me he wants me to meet Jude. I love that smile. It reminds me of the boy I grew up with. The boy that protected me all those years ago. The boy that took beatings for me and was raped because of me.

“So, are you ready to meet my…” He looks away and laughs.

“Husband, say it.”

He smiles shyly at me.

“My husband. You’re going to love him. I’m telling you, you two are going to be best of friends, trust me.”

If he only knew how right, he is. He gently takes a sleeping Jazzy from me and helps me up. He takes my hand and looks around.

“Now, where is he?”

We walk over to Lionel.

“Where’s Jude?”

“Your groom is inside.”

“Thanks.”

We walk into the house as Jude is coming out of the bathroom.

 


	3. Dance with daddy

 

Alisha’s POV

 

“Jude I’d like for you to meet Alisha.”

I don’t know if I should hug him or shake his hand. What is the protocol for your sometimes booty call and your best friend’s / brother new husband? Damn it, where’s Miss Manners when you need her?

We first go in for a hug and then change our minds and go in for a hand shake.

“Nice to finally meet you in person Jude. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Jude tries to give me an innocent smile.

“Nice to meet you too.”

“Jude, look how big she is.”

“I can see, wow.”

“Why don’t you two talk a little and I’ll put Jazzy to bed upstairs. Don’t let her leave before I get back.” Zero points his finger at me.

“You don’t have to. Why don’t you let her stay with us?”

I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my evening with my baby girl.

“The party is just starting; she won’t be able to get her sleep with all of this going on.”

He has a point. I watch Jude lean down and give Jazzy a kiss on top of her head. Giddy is beaming with love for him by the way he looks at him. I understand that look, I get the same way when he talks to the girls or when he tells me how much he can’t wait to hold them. He’s starting to call them his Christmas gift seeing my due date is so close to Christmas: December 21.

We watch Giddy walk up the stairs and then disappear into Jude’s room.

“Ok, how are we going to play this?” Jude whispers me.

“Will you chill out? I’m not going to tell him anything. He is about to go on the road for a month and he doesn’t need to get pissed.” I have a feeling I might change my mind; it depends on how the night goes. I might tell him my end game.

“Fine, you have a point.”

“You’re going to have a great night and enjoy yourself with your new husband that loves you very much. And when all of this is over, I’m going to take my car and head to your place and then you two are going to the guest house for some much needed loving.”

He seems to relax a little but not much.

“So, did she tell you something embarrassing about me yet?”

We look up and see Giddy at the top of the stairs.

“Not yet, but the night is still young.” I lead the way back to the party where the Devil Girls are all dancing with the few players that are still here.

“So, you guys need to dance.” I tell them.

“I have two left feet and I don’t dance.” Jude says.

“Not even slow dance?” I ask him.

Lionel walks up.

“Lionel Alisha, Alisha Lionel.” Giddy says.

“Nice to meet you. Alisha.”

I shake her hand.

We step out and Love Song by Adele has just started.

I see Lionel’s brother walk up to his husband and offers him his hand. He looks up from his cake and smiles at him. He quickly shoves the cake in his mouth and takes his hand. I see him laugh at him and wipe his mouth with his thumb. I watch as they walk hand in hand to the dance floor. They are such a cute couple.

One being older, tall and thin and conservative looking and the other shorter, younger, thicker and tattooed. I love seeing couples that are like that. There’s just something about it. Opposites do attract. And my guys are no different.

Lionel and I both look expectantly at the guys.

“I’m sure your mama wants pictures of you guys dancing.” Lionel reminds them.

Jude sighs and grabs his hand.

“Don’t want to disappoint mama, do we?” Jude says.

Giddy follows him out with a smile on his face.

They stop not too far from the other same-sex couple and watch them for a second. Jude takes the lead stepping towards his husband in a not so smooth way. It is as awkward as two middle school kids dancing at their first dance.

 

Zero’s POV

 

“I’ve never danced with a man before.” Jude admits to me.

“I guess I popped that cherry too, huh?”

“Ha ha.” He rolls his eyes at me.

“To be honest, I like knowing I was a part of a lot of firsts with you.”

“Too bad I can’t say the same for you.”

“Well, that’s not completely true Jude.”

We sway to the music.

“All right name one.” Jude says.

“You were the first guy I ever gave an expensive gift too. You’re the only guy that has ever given me a key to his place. You were with me when Jazzy called me daddy for the first time. I have never been married before. You’re the first guy I ever prayed about.” I look away from him.

“Really?”

“Yeah, in Hawaii. I haven’t prayed so much since… I don’t know when; that’s not true. When I was a teenager.” My voice trails off along with my mind to a time when I prayed that the Earth would open up and swallow Alisha and I both up.

He leans in and lightly kisses me on the corner of my mouth. He brings me out of the bad memories of my past. We aren’t paying any attention to what’s going on around that we don’t notice the music has changed to something much louder and a little faster. The only thing that gets our attention is Jazzy running out of the house yelling at me.

Give In featuring Crystal Nicole by Lecrae is playing now.

“Get down daddy, get down!” Jazzy says.

We both laugh as she jumps around singing the song.

We know the whole song from listening to it about 20 times a day. It’s Jude’s ring tone on my phone. He has no clue how much the song reminds me of our relationship. I pick her up and we sing and rap while dancing like we always do when it’s just the two of us; the only difference being that I am rapping and singing to him instead of to the imaginary Jude in my head. Jude watches and smiles at us.

“Again daddy again!”

“No, not again. What are you doing up?”

“Party!” She throws her hands up in the air.

“No party. It’s way past your bed time.” I tell her.

I see Alisha get up and walk towards us. She looks slightly unsteady when she first gets up.

“Hey, are you ok?” I ask her when she walks closer to us.

“Mama!”

“Hi my baby.” They exchange kisses.

“Yeah, this pregnancy is kicking my butt today. The movement is really crazy and my back has been bothering me.”

“Why don’t we go sit and you can tell me some embarrassing stories about this one.” Jude speaks up

I groan and follow them to the table.

“Where to start?” She says.

Jazzy climbs down from my lap and walks around to her mother and climbs into hers.

“Mama your belly big!” Jazzy says as she climbs into my lap.

“Yes baby.”

“Why?” Oh no.


	4. Where do baby  come from?

Chapter 3

 

Zero’s POV

 

“Remember when I told you daddy left a gift?”

Jazzy thinks about it.

“Yes!”

“Well, here it is.”

“Oh.”

“How did it get there?”

I look at Alisha and she looks back.

“Ah, naked sleep over?” She tells her.

She looks at me and shrugs.

We have never thought about having the where do babies come from speech with her since she’s only 4.

She seems to think about it.

“They do that too mama. They’re loud.” She points to Jude and myself.

By the look on Jude's face, he’s about to pass out.

“I swear I love you Jazzy.” Lionel says as she laughs at us.

“I feel bad for your neighbors.” Lionel says smiling.

“What can I say? I aim to please.” I shrug as Jude elbows me in the side. “What!” I say smiling at Jude.

“What did I get myself into?”

"No refunds on this package deal." I tell him with a smile.

I chuckle as I watch Alisha try to hide her amusement.

Jazzy sticks her thumb in her mouth and rubs her mama’s belly. You can see the baby move ever so often as Jazzy rubs and pokes at her. You can tell Jazzy is having fun because every time the baby kicks back she smiles around her thumb.

“I swear we thought she was asleep. I’m sorry, I just…” Jude blunts out.

I reach over and rub his knee.

I don’t think Alisha was listening after Jazzy stopped talking.

We watch them for a few seconds. You can tell how much they miss each other. I feel Jude reach over and cover my hand with his. He looks apologetically at me.

“How about that one time I actually fell down the stairs and you brought me a cup with two ice cubs?”

She looks up and gives me a dirty look, everyone else looks at me with shock on their faces.

“I was five! Five!” She raises hand showing me her five fingers. Jazzy copies her and shows her hand to me. Jude chuckles next to me. Her sitting here with Lionel and the three of us is great. She seems like she could easily slide back in my life with no problems, but will she?

After a few more stories about our childhood, I start to notice that the party is winding down. All of my teammates are gone and the last of the Devil Girls are waving good bye to us.

“Hey, before you two run off. Can I talk to you alone?” Alisha asks me. Jude and her exchange weird looks between them. I know something is up. There is so much more to this all than what is being said.

“I’ll go and see if Lionel needs help cleaning up. I’ll be back.”

I watch Jude leave and I look back to Alisha.

“So, what’s up?”

“Do you have a family lawyer?”

 


	5. Getting down to business

Chapter 4

 

Zero’s POV

 

I get up and take Jazzy from Alishia and walk away.

“I want to stay daddy, please!”

“No.” I open the back door and place her on the other side, she tries to get out by standing on the tips of her toes.

“No.” I tell her sternly from the other side of the door.

She falls down crying. I look up and make eye contact with Jude. He looks concerned.

I walk back to the table and pull Alishia out of her chair. She sways a little. I scoop her up and head to the garden.

“What are you doing? Put me down.”

“If you think you are going to take me to court…”

“Put me down asshole and I’ll explain it to you.”

I put her on her feet and hold her steady for a second.

“Talk.”

“Ok.” She takes a seat in the grass.

“You have my attention.”

 

Jude’s POV

 

I kneel down to check on Jazzy who is having a meltdown.

“Hey, what’s wrong Kiddo?”

“Daddy’s being mean.” She points to the garden. “He’s mad at mama.” She says as she stands up and wrap her arms around my neck.

“What’s going on?”

I get up and turn and see Lionel standing behind me.

“Zero just picked Alishia up and took her to the garden. Before you say anything, it’s not what you think, he was upset.”

 

Alisha’s POV

 

I’m sitting on the ground looking up at Giddy.

“I’m waiting.” He’s standing in front of me with his arms crossed, glaring down at me.

“Fine, I have a way that you can stay in the closet and have your cake too.”

His face softens and he takes a seat next to me. He lets out a sigh.

“So, what’s the plan? It better be good.”

 

Jude’s POV

 

I take Jazzy out for some fresh air. I also wanted to make sure no one died today. I watched the entry of the garden as Jazzy sits in between my legs kicking the water with her bare toes. Maybe letting her splash around might have been a bad idea. I can’t hear anything or get close enough to see anything.

 

Alisha’s POV

 

“So, can you get the paper work drawn up?”

“This is crazy and doesn’t make any sense.”

“If I tell you too much, you’ll get mad.”

“Fine, let me tell you what I have figured out.”

“All right. I’ll only confirm if you promise not to get mad.”

“Fine, I’m ok now. I thought about it. I am married and you’re here and you made it to the wedding. You need to stop doing things that freak me out. Ok?”

“I’ll try my best.”

He takes a deep breath and lays down next to me and looks up at the stars.

“Bring on the first question.”


	6. just family

 

Chapter 5

 

Alisha’s POV

 

“Ok. You’ve meet Jude before, haven’t you?”

“Yes.”

“I knew it! There is no way you would suggest something so crazy unless you had spent time with him.”

“Just so you know, I swore him to secrecy. He wanted to tell you but he was afraid that I would disappear. He kept his mouth shut because he wanted to keep me close and well taken care of. He has done everything that you would have for me.”

He gives me his typical arched eyebrow look.

“Everything?” His face softens a little more.

I don’t say anything for a second.

He sits up and looks me straight in the eye. I close my eyes hoping that he can’t see the truth.

“No way.”

My eyes shot open.

“I think I am figuring all of this out.” He narrows his eyes at me.

“If you figured everything out, then you will keep this plan from Jude, he doesn’t know my end game.”

“Why not tell him?”

“If I change my mind at the last minute, I don’t want him to be disappointed.”

“That’s fine, I can understand that. I don’t want him to get hurt either.”

There is a pregnant pause between us.

“You really like Jude, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do.”

He moves a little closer to me.

“I completely understand why you love him.” I tell him.

 

Jude’s POV

 

As I play on the edge of the pool with Jazzy, I catch movement from the corner of my eye. He has his arm around her shoulders and he is smiling. He looks like he’s whispering something in her ear. What’s going on with them?

“Mama!”

Jazzy gets up and runs over to them. He smiles at me. He seems calmer than he has in a long time. This is a good thing. I look to Alisha, I’m not sure what to make out of her face. There is a little bit of relief and a little unsureness on her face. That’s not good. What am I missing here? He walks away from her and heads toward me.

“Hey, everything ok between you two?”

“It’s a work in progress.”

He pulls me into a hug and kisses my neck.

“Thank you.” He whispers.

I hear a splash behind me.

He pulls away and smiles at me. He walks away to grab something to drink. As he walks away, he makes eye contact with Alisha who is now in the water with Jazzy.

You can see the connection between the Zero and Alishia is a strong one, despite the distance and the lack of communication over the past few months. They are still able to communicate without speaking, just like we can sometimes. It’s interesting to watch them. They’ve been having a silent conversation ever since they left the garden. I don’t know what’s going on but I want to.

Zero sits his glass down and jumps into the water.

“Daddy, play with me!”

He swims over and plucks Jazzy off her mother’s back. I watch Alisha climb the ladder and walk over to me.

“Hey, how are you doing?”

Alisha sits slowly down next to me rubbing her belly.

“I’m ok. My back is bothering me a little.”

“So, what is going on with you two?” I slide closer to rub her back.

“Ah, you saw that.”

“Of course. What’s up?”

“He doesn’t believe that you have been taking care of me in every way.” She uses air quotes.

“Wait a second, you told him everything?”

I lean into her a little then look over to the pool to where Zero and Jazzy are.

“You know how he is.”

“Is he mad?”

“Come on, look at him. Does he look mad?”

I look at him playing in the pool with Jazzy. He’s all smiles and laughs as he throws small basketballs into the pool side hoop. Jazzy is holding on to the side of the pool cheering him on.

“Daddy! Me next!”

I look back at her.

“No, he looks happy.”

“Well, he wants proof for some reason.” 

“Do you blame him? You lied for 4 years.”

“I deserve that.”

I look over to the pool and see Zero and Jazzy getting out.

“We need champagne!” Zero announces.

He slaps me on my back and walks away.

I look over to Alisha and Jazzy sitting next to me. They both are smiling and laughing as Alisha tickles her.

I turn and see Lionel walk out behind Zero with champagne glasses and a bottle. Zero has a juice box and a bottle of water with him.

Lionel passes out the poured champagne. Zero hands Alisha the bottle of water and Jazzy the juice box.

“For you.” He tells her.

“Thank you.”

“Hey, are the guys going to join us?” Zero asks.

“No, they decided to play 10 minutes of heaven in your father’s office.” Lionel answers.

“Nice! We so need to do that. Take that Oscar.” Zero says.

“I was hoping I would be able to thank them.” I tell Lionel.

“I guess we will have to thank them in the morning.” Zero says.

I watch him raise his glass.

“To Lionel, thank you for everything you’ve done for us. You have worked really hard getting the house ready and the wedding planned.”

“To Lionel!” We raise our glasses to her and then take a sip.

“To my sister, my best girl, thank you for keeping your promise to me. I really thought you weren’t going to show. No matter how much you drive me nuts, I love you anyway.”

I see Alisha hold her pinkie up to him. He smiles and shakes his head in amusement. He reaches down and offers his pinkie to her. It seems like they had a private conversation between the two of them as they shake their fingers.

“I saved the best for last: to my husband, the love of my life, my soul mate, my rock. You keep me grounded and love me like no other has. I can’t thank you enough for that. You amaze me every day. I look forward to being your wifey and hype man for the rest of my life.

 

Alisha’s POV

 

As I watch Giddy toast his husband, I can’t help but tear up. It dawns on me as he pours his heart out to his husband how much he has changed. I have seen more of Gideon in the last minute than I have in 15 years. Just like at the wedding, he gets emotional as he talks to Jude. I turn away because I can’t stop crying. His transformation from the closed down man whore to this emotional happily married man is astounding.

Jazzy hugs me and wipes my eyes.

“Why you crying, mama?”

“Because sometimes you see some things that is just wonderful.” I wipe my face and look back at my guys.

“Jude, I can’t tell you enough how much you mean to me and us.” Zero points to us.

I think Jude is slightly embarrassed by all of Zero’s sweet words. He is shyly smiling at him.

“To my Judy.” He says.

We raise our glasses to Jude.

“To Judy.” We all say in union.

After they take a sip Jude pulls him into a kiss.

“I love you too stupid.”

Lionel finishes her glass and excuses herself.

“I guess it’s just us then.” I say.

“Yeap.” Giddy says with a challenging look on his face.

“I think we should turn in because you have a flight in the morning.” Jude says.

I watch him step closer and put his arm around Giddy’s shoulder. Giddy smiles and leans in a little. Jude kisses his forehead and whispers something in his ear.

 

Jude’s POV

 

My husband’s toast is like kindle to my fire that started at our wedding. I have been on fire for hours now and it needs to be tended to. I press myself against his back and kiss his forehead.

“I. Want. You. Now"I whisper in his ear.

I can feel him shutter as I press my cock against his back.

He jumps a little.

“You.” He points to Alisha. “Family breakfast in the morning.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“No thinking, be there. Jazzy, you want to have breakfast with mama, right?”

Ok, he’s not playing fair by saying that.

“Yes!”

Jazzy smiles and raises her hands above her head in her excitement. She has the biggest smile on her face. The look on Alisha’s face means she’s not happy. I have a bad feeling about this. The one thing I know about her is that you don’t back her into a corner or try and tell her what to do. I’m surprised that he would say that to her.

I try to warn him by squeezing his hand as they give each other the stare down.

“You’re pushing your luck, say good bye and let’s go.” I whisper behind him.

“I need you to promise me you will say good bye before you leave.”

He must have quickly thought about what I said. He hugs her and gives Jazzy a kiss.

“Good bye you two, have fun. I’ll put her to bed upstairs.”

“You know where everything is, don’t you?” He asks her.

“Maybe.”

He just shakes his head.

“Let’s go. Don’t worry about them.”

We watch them walk into the house hand in hand.

I take his hand and start to walk towards the garden.

“Jude, if they are gone in the morning, I’m…”

“Hey, I promise you Jazzy will still be here in the morning.”

“How can you been so sure?”

“Because the threat is real and she doesn’t want Jazzy in the middle of it. She knows she’s safe with me while you’re gone for the next month. Trust me.”

“I do and so does she. You’re right.”

I want to run through the garden but he seems to want to slowly make his way to the guest house. I don’t know if he’s trying to build the anticipation or what, but I’m about to push him against one of these bushes if we don’t get the wedding night started.

 


	7. Flashback from hell

 

Chapter 8

 

Zero’s POV

 

It’s been one hell of a day. As I walk through the garden, my mind replays it. I get lost in the past and present as I walk. This is the first time they have truly and completely met in the middle. Yes, mama has meet Jude, but for Alisha and mama to be at the same place, the same day, that’s different. It’s been an emotional roller coaster that I’m not sure if my brain is ready to get out of yet. For some reason, there are memories that I haven’t thought of in years creeping backing to the front of my mind. For once, Jude will have to turn my mind off tonight. Normally its always the other way around.

 

Jude’s POV

 

I reach for the door knob and open it letting Zero in first. He looks around as I close the front door.

The room is dark and the only light is coming from the window in the kitchen.

“This is the first time I’ve been in here.” He casual says.

“Will you shut up, stupid?”

I push him against the door and grab him by the waist of his wet board shorts. My mouth takes him by surprise. He finds his balance by wrapping his legs around my calves and his arms around my shoulders as he kisses me. I move my hands from his ass up his chest pushing his arms away from me. I pin his arms above his head by intertwining our fingers. I can feel him push back a little trying to gain the upper hand. He twists and turns his fingers and wrists to get free of my grip. I thrust my hips to push him higher against the wall. We pull away to catch a breath.

“Damn Judy, I’m not even…”

I grab his face and go back to kissing him roughly. His hands are searching for a way to take control of the situation. I take a step towards him pinning him more firmly to the wall. All of a sudden, he freezes and his lips stops kissing back.

I pull away. His legs slip down my calves along with the rest of him, he slides to the floor.

“Oh no, not again.” Fuck, what triggered it?

I kneel in front of him and he leans away from me.

Is he trembling?

 

Zero’s POV

 

Flashback to 15 years ago

 

I’m walking down a dark hall towards a man that I’m supposed to be getting drugs from for Joe. Well, at least that’s what Joe told me. That lazy twitchy bastard can’t even pick up his own stash. I should be studying and not doing this shit, I have final tomorrow. My steps are steady and sure because I have been here about a 1.000 times in the last month when I was dating his nephew. I just want to get in and get out without seeing him. I get half way down the hall when I’m grabbed and pulled into a dark room.

I pray that it’s my ex trying to be an asshole. It wouldn’t take much.

“I hear you like it rough, kid. I hear that ass is real tight.”

He slams me so hard against the naked drywall that I must have hit my head. For a slit second my vision goes completely black. It’s hard to tell, since the room is so dark that all I see is his profile. He’s a big man, just like my ex. He forces his tongue down my throat as I tried to fight him off.

“Stop moving, you came here for a reason. Did you think I was just going to give them to you for free?”

He grabs one of my arms and holds it over my head. I try to get my footing but I can’t because his hard stomach has me pinned.I try to shove him away with one hand but it is pointless. I am trapped. I could feel him wiggle out of his sweat pants down.

I feel a gentle touch on my cheek and I flinch away.

 

Jude’s POV

 

I’m sitting on the floor next to Zero who is curled into himself shaking. I have turned the lights on now.

“Hey, it’s me.”

I don’t know what else to say. I gently run my hands down his arms. He scouts even farther away from me.

“It’s me, Jude, your husband who loves you very much and would never hurt you.”

He seems to relax, just a bit. The shaking has stop now.

“You have two championship rings and a daughter name Jazzy who’s 4. You like donuts on the weekend and frosted flake cereal.”

The more I talk, the more he relaxes.

“You are a Los Angeles Devil. You gave me a home and a car.”

His legs slid to a stretched-out position in front of him. He turns and looks at me like he’s surprised to see me then his face darkens.

“Ah, I really need to go check on Jazzy.”

He gets up and quickly leaves the guesthouse.

 

Main house

 

It’s been about an hour since the party ended. I have gotten Jazzy into a bath and into her jammies. I have also read a book to her. Now I’m trying to tell her that I’m leaving and I mostly won’t see her for a while.

“Why?”

“I need to go.”

“Why?”

“To keep us safe.”

“Why?”

I tuck her in and kiss her on the forehead. I shake my head and ignore her last why. Jude warned me about this.

“Be a good girl for Jude, ok? Don’t make him have to spank you. I told him that it was ok.”

Her eyes get big and her mouth makes a little o.

“You have two daddies now. Act like you’re with your daddy, ok?”

“Two daddies!”

“Yes. Are you happy Daddy’s married now?”

“Ah yes!”

“Good, now go to bed. Mommy loves you.”

“Love you.”

I hug her and kiss her good bye one more time.

If I stay any longer, I’m not going to be able to leave her here. I turn out the light and walk out. Now isn’t the time to do that, not yet.

I walk down the stairs and outside to the garden. As I walk, I hear footsteps on the other side of the bush wall. I stop in my tracks. Should I say something? A second later, Giddy comes barreling around the corner almost running into me.

“Hey, what are you doing out here?” I ask.

“I need to check on Jazzy.”

He looks upset. I wonder what happened?

“She’s in bed.”

“You couldn’t do one thing I asked, could you?” He yells at me. “I said good bye the last time I saw you.”

I watch him run his hand through his hair. He starts to pace a little.

“Urg!” He looks like he is going to hit something. He’s always been a bit of a ticking time bomb, even as kids.

I reach out and stop him from pacing. He looks up and he looks like he is going to cry. Oh, that’s not good. With my hormones being out of whack, I might just start balling because hes upset. I reach out and hug him. He resists for a second before hugging me back. We stand there for a minute. I rub his back in smalls circles. I don’t want to say anything, not just yet. He will talk if he wants to.

“Don’t leave us.” He blurts out.

“I have to. I should be back by Christmas and we can have a big one like we use to back when pops was alive. I wish he could have been here today.”

“I know, it would have been nice.” He says.

We take a seat on the ground, I rest my head on his shoulder and cross my legs. We sit in silence for a while.

“You look like you’ve had a long day.”

“I have.” The way he says it’s extremely strained.

He puts his arm around me.

“Well, I’m really tired and need to get going. If I had that stud waiting for me, I wouldn’t be sitting in the dirt talking to my pregnant ass.”

“Well, maybe I don’t want to just hangout for no reason. Talk to me. Tell me about how this is going.” He palms my belly.

For a second, I think he is going to ask about something else. Something I don’t want to talk about. Like why I did what I did to get myself into this mess. So far, we have talked about the end game and Judy but not the elephant in the room. I guess we should talk about this too.

  
  



	8. Quickie

Chapter 10

 

Jude POV

 

I feel the bed sink to my left. I crack my eye and see the clock 2:30 am. He’s been gone for an hour.

“Hey, is she ok?”

“I actually didn’t see her. I was spending a little time with Alisha in the garden. We were catching up and she was telling me about our little bun in the oven. Sorry about that.”

“For what?”

“For flaking out on you.”

“Catching up with the mother of our children isn’t flaking. Stupid.” I lean in and kiss his forehead to test the waters out a little. He doesn’t lean away so I slide my hand up his arm to rest it on the side of his face.

“That’s not what I am talking about.” He sighs.

I rub my thumb over his cheek.

“I do love how you say ours.” I can hear the smile on his face.

“Well, make it up to me in the morning. Let’s get to bed. You have a long flight to the east coast in the afternoon.”

“You’re right, like always. I promise I’ll make it up to you in the morning.”

 

Zero’s POV

 

8 hours later

 

I wake up with Jude wrapped around my back. I gently wiggle my way out of his hold letting his arm flop to the mattress. He stretches a little and lays on his back. The sunlight outlines his perfect face. He looks peaceful, which is good; it’s a rare thing when it comes to Jude. He’s always on edge and thinking even in his sleep most of the times. As far as I know, he doesn’t have nightmares or anything. Sometimes, I’m amazed he is able to sleep at all.

I slowly pull the covers even lower on his body. Half of my work is done. His morning wood it long and at half-mast against his stomach. I reach over and lick his shaft from balls to head. I keep doing it until he is fully erect in my hand, I stop to look at him. He isn’t awake, but he does have a slight smile on his face. I lick the underside of his head and then flick it with my tongue. I start a rigorous route of licks deep throating him as well as jerking off. The moans start as soon as I start to jerk him off.

“Fuck.”

His body stiffens under my hands.

“Morning.” I say before I take him deep into my mouth again. I feel his hand running though my hair.

“Come here.” He tells me.

I drape myself over him rubbing our cocks together before kissing him. His mouth goes slack and he shutters under me.

“Feels so good.” He mutters before he kisses me again.

I pull away and sit up. I take both of our cocks in my hands and start to jerk us off. I lean back on my heels and watch him tense up.

“Fuck, I’m close.”

I release the hold on my cock and focus on his.

I move back on to the bed and finish him with my mouth. He has his release with a grunt and a curse. I swallow and lick him clean. He always tastes sweet to me.

He pulls me into a kiss.

“I like the taste of me on your lips.”

“Well, you taste good, so it works.”

I get up and smile at him.

He stretches and smiles back.

“Married life is good.”

I laugh at him.

“Well, get used to it because you have the rest of our life to think that.”

I head to the bathroom to relieve myself. It’s awkward with a hard on, but I manage.

Jude walks in a few minutes later as I am finishing up.

“Need to go?”

I say as I wash my hands.

“I’m good, went in the other bathroom.”

“Ah, ok.”

I watch him step into the shower.

“You’re going to let me take care of that for you?”

He nods down at me. I step into the shower smiling at him. I take his face in my hands and kiss him. I back him up against the shower wall. I pull away and look him in the eyes.

“I love you Jude Kinkade, so much.” I just had this crazy urge to tell him.

“I love you too.” Jude smiles back. I think he actually blushes a little.

I grab his ass and grid against him as I kiss his neck.

We hear a grandfather clock go off in the background.

“Fuck.” I pull away from Jude.

“We can’t do this. “Jude tells me.

“I know, damn it.” I say.

“Sorry.”

“It’s ok. I’ll just rub one out and get ready.”

I give Jude a quick kiss.

There’s a knock on the bathroom door.

“Hey guys, you’re missing breakfast.” It’s Lionel.

Then I hear a slap on the door.

And Jazzy.

“Daddy!”

“Ok, we will be done in a few minutes.” I call out to them.

“Well, that took care of that.” I say looking down at my flaccid cock.

I don’t think Jude can help himself so he laughs at me.

“I’m sorry, but it’s just funny that she is an instant boner killer for you.”

“Well, I’m glad you don’t call me daddy in the middle of sex because I’d have to stop.”

We quickly finish up and grab the robes that are hanging on the door.

I walk out first with Jude right behind me.

“Ok, where’s the food?”

I look around the corner.

Jazzy is sitting at the wrap around counter while Lionel makes her a plate. There is a fruit platter and bacon, sausage, muffins, bagels, scrambled eggs and oatmeal.

“Daddy!”

“Bean!” She’s trying to climb down. I hold my hand up to stop her.

“I’m coming, stay and eat. Bean.”

She frowns and climbs back in the chair. I kiss the top of her head and grab a plate.

“Hey kiddo.”

She smiles up at him.

“Hi unc..pa… puncle!”

Jude bends and kisses her on the cheek.

Jude grabs a plate and starts to grab breakfast.

“You guys barely touched the basket.”

She looks at us.

Neither one of us looked at her or the basket.

“Thank you for everything Lionel, we really appreciate it, we just didn’t have any time last night.” Jude tells her.

“And we slept.” I add as I take a bite of a strawberry.

Jude, for some reason is starting to eat standing up. I pat him on the ass and tell him to come sit next to Jazzy. I sit my bowl of oatmeal down with my plate and I pick jazzy up and place her on my lap.

We eat in an awkward silence until Jazzy speaks up.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Bean?”

“I come with you.”

“Where?”

“Over there.”

She points to a corner of the room.

“Is there something in the corner?”

I stir my fruit in to my oatmeal.

“Job.”

“Job?”

“Yes, job.” She says matter of fact.

“I think she’s trying to say she wants to go with you.” Jude explains over my shoulder.

I think I left my brain in the shower or something because I am not following at all.

“Remember what I have been telling you for the past month?” I’m trying not to get mad at her because this is going to be hard on her. Hell, it’s going to be hard on us all.

“No.” She says as she picks at her food.

“Remember what momma said yesterday?”

She takes a bit of her toast as she thinks.

“Yes.”

Crumbs fly across her plate.

“Stop talking with your mouth full.” I pinch her on the arm.

She yelps and looks up at me and frowns.

“Finish chewing and tell me what momma said.”

It takes her a minute to finish her toast.

“I had to be good.”

“And?”

“I have to stay here?”

“Right.”

“Don’t you want to come visit me at the office and make cookies on the weekend?” Lionel asks.

“I’ll be lonely if you go with daddy.” Jude tells her.

“You don’t want puncle to be lonely, do you?”

She looks up at Jude.

“He’s big boy, he be ok.”

Jude starts to fake an ugly cry face.

“What happened to keeping him? “

Her eyes get big. She turns around and reaches for Jude.

“I won’t go. I stay with you. Don’t cry.” She pats his head.

He takes her from me and I mouth FAKER at him.

“It worked, didn’t it.”

He leans in and kisses me.

“Good, that’s settled then. We need to get you dressed and on the plane in 2 hours.” Lionel says.

 


	9. goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays guys!

  
Chapter 11

 

Zero’s POV

 

  1. We quickly finish eating and get dressed.



Half an hour later, we are all in a limo heading to the airport. We stop by the hotel to say goodbye to Mama and make sure she is ready to go. I hug and kiss her goodbye before paying for her Uber to take her to the international airport.

I climb back into the limo and sit next to Jude with Jazzy on my other side. Junior is stretched out sitting next to Lionel texting someone. I’m going to have to ask if he has a girlfriend or something. I have my arm around a quite Jazzy who is holding her bear and sucking her thumb. Jude’s hand is resting on my thigh. I’m trying my best to not think about it. All the lonely nights rooming with Junior for a month. I volunteered to look after the guy to make sure he stays out of trouble with the ladies and other things he might find on the road.

We arrive on the tarmac and everyone climbs out but Jude, Jazzy and myself.

“Well, this is it.” I tell both.

I don’t look at either one. I can feel the tears swelling up in my eyes. No, not now. This is the worst time possible. I reach out for my carry on and take out the necklace I bought to put my ring while I’m gone. I take one last look at it on my hand and pull it off. I flex my hand before putting the ring on the necklace.

“Mind holding it for me?”

I shove it at him without looking at him.

Fuck, did my voice just crack? Why can’t this burning in my throat go away? This isn’t the time or the place for tears.

“Of course stupid.” He takes it from me.

I busy myself with Jazzy’s hair while he puts it on. I slip on my Ray Ban Wayfarer before getting out. I shut the door behind me. Jude gets out on the other side.

Loinel is giving us her version of a pep talk seeing as it is our first game of the season tomorrow. Jude is standing next to me. We haven’t spoken a word since we got out of the car.

I am just another dad using the last few minutes to hold their child(ren) close for the last time. I look around and I feel better seeing a few of my teammates teary eyes as they talk softly to their little ones. Jazzy is hugging me tightly around my neck. As the speech is ending, I can see a few of the older kids start to cry. I look around and see spouses and girlfriends step in closer for their last hug and kisses goodbye. When Lionel is done, she joins us in our small circle near the limo.

“I guess it’s time to go.” I hear Junior say behind me.

He looks around with a slightly sad face. He’s the only one that doesn’t have someone to hug.

“Bean, time for me to go.” I try to pry her arms away from my neck but I can’t. I look to Jude to help.

“No.” Jazzy whines in my ear.

“Hey kiddo, you need to let go.”

I look at Jude helplessly but he can’t see my eyes.

This is tearing my heart out as Jude takes her and tries to pull her away from me. She’s crying harder now and kicking.

“No Daddy, don’t go.” I look around and see if anyone else is having the same problem. I see Otis and his 5-year-old, he looks like he is having the same problem as me. Jude is finally able to get Jazzy loose.

“Go, just go.” Jude waves me away. I quickly grab my bag and give a crying and kicking Jazzy a kiss before thanking Jude and heading to the line to get on the plane. I don’t want to look back.

“Hey Zero, you’re not going to get that last kiss man.” Larosa says standing behind me.

I just shake my head afraid of what my voice will sound like.

“Dude, if I had someone to hug or kiss I’d do it.” Junior says behind me.

I sigh and look back. Jude is standing by the limo with Jazzy in his arms crying with her arms wrapped around his neck.

“Just do it, we won’t leave you. Everyone knows about you two.” Larosa says.

I drop my carry on and head over to them.

I pull them in to a hug.

“Be good Bean. I love you both.”

I pull away and kiss Jude long and hard.

“Go make us proud.”

“Will do.” I jog away from them. I’m the last to get on the plane. I turn to wave and take my seat. I have to wipe my face because of the tears that are rolling down my face.

Why is this so hard?

“The first time is the hardest man it will get easier.” Larosa says.

“I hope so, I really hope so.” I slump in my seat and flip my hood over my head to settle in for our flight.

 


	10. Promotion

 

Chapter 12

 

Jude’s POV

 

In the Limo

 

“You guys are going to be alright, you can stay at the house if you want?” Lionel says.

I look down at Jazzy in my arms. She cried herself to sleep in my lap.

“I think we will be fine, but what about Alisha?”

“She can stay in the guest house or you two can stay in the guest house, it doesn’t matter to me.”

“No, I think we need to go home.”

“Ok, call me if you need me.” Lionel tells me.

“Thanks.”

We sit in silence for a little while longer before Lionel speaks up.

“I have been meaning to ask you something.”

“Oh, what.”

“I want you to be my EVP.”

“What? Seriously.”

“Yes, I don’t trust anyone else and I could really use the help.”

Without thinking, I say yes.

“Don’t you think you should talk this over with Zero?”

“I didn’t think about that. What about Junior?”

“He shouldn’t be a problem unless you see him getting a lot of endorsements in the near future.”

I thought about it for a second. You never know, he might but he’s second string so I doubt it.”

“Well, I need to talk it over with Zero when he lands.”

“Alright, but as soon at that plane lands, you need to be on that phone with that husband of yours.”

I smile to myself. Maybe things are looking up. I’ll be so busy I won’t miss him.

 

Alisha’s POV

 

Jude’s apartment

 

I didn’t sleep well despite the sheets smelling like Jude. I’m lying on my back staring at the ceiling. My back has been killing for the most part of the night. I’m starting to think my girls are kicking me in the back. As I shift my leg over the side of the bed, I feel something wet slide down my leg.

“No no, not yet, please not yet.”

Talk about bad timing. I’m alone and I think my water just broke.


	11. It's time...

~~~~Chapter 13

 

Alisha’s POV

 

I reach for my phone on the night stand and texted Lionel.

911

 

Lionel’s POV

 

At the Mansion

 

I’m standing at the oven putting cookies in when my phone goes off.

“Jude can you get that for me. My hands are full"

Jude, who is sitting at the counter coloring with Jazzy, picks up her phone.

“Who is it?”

“It’s from Al…”

I look down at Jazzy.

“Chrissy.”

“Oh, what’s going on?”

“911… Wait a second, 911!”

“Shit, I have to go.” I tell Jude.

“We have to go.”

“No, you stay. Someone needs to look after Jazzy.”

“You’re right. Call me as soon as you get there.”

He tosses the phone at me and I run to get my shoes out of the closet.

 

Alisha’s POV

 

At Jude’s apartment

 

I have called 911 and an ambulance has picked me up and taken me to the hospital.

I’m sitting in an examining room waiting for Lionel to show up.

After 20 minutes of talking to doctors and nurses, Lionel shows up. The doctor is in a middle of a sonogram when Lionel walks in.

“Oh my God, did I miss something?”

 

Jude’s POV

 

At the Mansion

 

I’m pacing back and forth waiting for a word from Lionel.

“Why isn’t she calling? I should be there. I need to be there since he can’t.” I mumble to myself

I turn back towards the kitchen. Jazzy is busy eating hot cookies and milk.

She takes a bite and then lets it fall out of her mouth because it’s too hot.

“Hey, I think we need to go Jazzy.”

She frowns.

“Can I take my cookie?”

I look at the half-chewed cookie and grimace a little.

“Yeah sure, but we really need to get your shoes.”

I watch as she climbs down and runs to get her shoes.

 

Alisha’s POV

 

At the hospital

 

I rub my belly and look over to Lionel who is out of breath standing in the doorway. I don’t want to look at her so I look at my shoes. Well, the tips of them shoes.

“Well...” I start to say.

“Oh my God! Something happened to them?”

“No no, they are fine. False alarm. Braxton hicks and I pissed on myself.” I tell her.

“Thank God, for a minute I thought something happened.” She chuckles a little and then takes a seat next to me.

I give her a funny look before looking back at the screen. I can hear two different sounds. The only way I can explain is it sounds like Kitt from Knight rider but a lot louder and faster.

“Everything looks fine, they both look strong and healthy, which is good.” The doctor says.

“Thanks, and I feel really stupid right now.”

“It happens.” The doctor says.

“This so didn’t happen last time.”

“Remember every pregnancy is different. Even if it is by the same father.” The doctor tells me.

“You’re good to go. Just relax and stay away from stress.”he told me.

“Will do, she’s coming home with me. Where she belongs.” Lionel says.

I don’t argue for even a second. Being by myself right now is a bad idea.

 

At the mansion

 

We are almost to the car when my phone goes off. I fumble with my hands full of cookies and my overnight bag. Luckily, the cookies are in a zip lock and I don’t spill them all over the ground. I quickly pull out my phone from my back pocket and check it.

False alarm. Coming home. Peed on herself.

I push my phone back into my pocket and smile.

“Let’s go home Kiddo.”

I gather everything up and get Jazzy settled before sending Zero a quick text.

False alarm.”

 

Zero’s POV

 

I’m walking off the plane behind Junior when I start to get my second message from Jude.

“Awesome.”

Junior turns to look at me.

“She’s not in labor.”

“Oh, that is good.” He looks back at me and smiles.

I text Jude back.

Good news keep me updated.

I go through my phone book and find HIS number.

False Alarm. All Good.

 

A man sitting in a Black SUV in a Mall Parking lot takes his phone out and checks his text message.

“Very good. Because it would be too early for my child to be born.”

  
  



	12. step parent trap

Chapter 14

 

Jude's POV

 

It’s been three days and so far so good. The Devils have won their first two games of the season. Jazzy has been quiet and keeping to herself. I have been busy with my new position that I still haven’t told Zero about or Junior about. I did call Junior parents and explained what is going on and what has happened. I have considered the whole conflict of interest thing and I have found a new agent for him. He will be still living above our garage; I just won’t be his agent anymore. His parents seem to understand and aren’t mad at me for taking the opportunity. They will still be paying me the extra money to look after him. We are now calling it rent.

I have been thinking about it for a while and I have decided that I’m putting the money away for Alisha’s medical bills since she doesn’t have insurance. I know Zero will pay for it but I’m going to set it a side for her if she ever needs it for anything. You never know when a rainy day can come. I’m sure she can use it more than me.

I look up from my paper work to watch Jazzy who is coloring. She has been doing that a lot lately. I’m not sure what she is drawing but I think it’s family pictures. I have been trying to come up with a way to get her to smile. She has been so gloomy lately.

“Hey kido, want to go to the red store?”

She always likes going to Target. I think it has something to do with all the red in the store I think.

“Please.”

She hops up and puts her shoes on.

“Good, let’s get out of here.”

The trip to Target is good. She sings to the radio and is all smiles as I put her in one of those red carts she loves so much. We have been in the store for the last 10 minutes going up every aisle because I figured I would make this trip last for a while. She seems happy and if I can make that last, I am going to do whatever it takes to keep her that way.

Rounding the corner after picking up a few rolls of paper towels to go down the feminine care products aisle. I have never really been in this aisle before but it’s a part of the store so why not. As I slowly push the cart, Jazzy points and babbles on about something that I don’t understand. Sometimes she makes so much sense and other times none at all. I look up ahead of me and see a woman that reminds me of Alisha with a new born strapped to her chest and I can’t help but smile to myself. I wonder how many times has Jazzy and her mother made a trip just like this together when she was that small.

“Mamma.” Jazzy points to the woman who has her back to us.

“Shhh, that’s not your mamma.” I grab her hand and hold it.

The woman looks over and smile. She looks tired as she places some overnight pads into her cart.

I wonder if I should stock up on those for after Alisha gives birth.

Jazzy frowns at the woman.

“Told you.”

I kiss the top of Lexi’s head and move to the next aisle.

We make it through to the cereal aisle with only a few things in our cart. I look up and see this gorgeous blonde haired man in a tank top and board shorts. What is going on? Do I miss them that much that I’m noticing every stranger that looks like either Zero or Alisha? I shake my head hoping that he doesn’t turn around. He’s tall and build the same way as my husband. His hair is a little short on top and twice as blond as Zero’s. Everything else is pretty close to being spot on; to the way he stands, to the flip flops on his feet.

As I keep walking, I hope that Jazzy doesn’t look in his direction. I point out the fruit snacks just to try and distract her. I don’t want her to have her heart broken because it’s not really him. I look in our cart and grab a box of frosted flakes which was a few cereal down for the Zero look alike.

“These good?”

She shakes her head no.

“What do you want kido?”

She holds her hands up and makes a little circle with her fingers.

“Tiny balls.”

Tiny balls she says. What is she talking about?

I look over to the look alike and he has coco puffs in his hands, seriously?

“You want coco puffs, don’t you?

“Yes! Coco Puffs!”

“Shh, inside voice kido.”

The man, who is only a few feet away, looks up and smiles. He takes a few steps towards me and hands me the box in his hand. That’s when all hell breaks loose.

Jazzy looks up and sees him.

“Daddy!”

I quickly thank him and quickly walk away.

“Daddy!”

“Shhhh, it’s not him Jazzy.” But boy does he look like him. Hell, he could be Zero’s brother, being a foster kid, he might have a sibling we don’t know about.

That doesn’t stop her from making a complete scene in the next aisle. She kicks and screams until every mother in the next two aisles is looking at me with that judgement look. It doesn’t help that she doesn’t look anything like me.

“I want my Daddy!”

I have never seen her have this bad of a melt down before. I have been waiting for it. Considering the whole being dropped off and not seeing your mother for months at a time and now Zero having to leave for a month. That’s a lot to handle when you’re 4 ½ years old to handle.

“Daddy!”

She starts to cry which makes everything worse.

I try everything to calm her but a crowd starts to gather around us.

I think about abandoning the cart, grabbing her and quickly walking away but I feel like I would look guilty of kidnapping her.

I finally get down another aisle.

I lean in and do the only thing I can do. Something I think Alisha would do in the same situation.

“Jasmine if you don’t stop crying I’ll give you something to cry about.”

She stops for a second with wide eyes and snot running from her nose. I notice she’s shaking. These are not crocodile tears, this is very real for her. I pick her up abandoning our cart and as calmly as I can, carry her out of the aisle.

I can hear a few people whispering as I walk pass them.

“I wonder if that’s her?” A 30-year-old something mother of two says to her husband.

I walk pass the Zero look alike and she starts to cry again. She is trying to get away from me. I don’t think so. He doesn’t notice because he is on the phone. There is no doubt he’s catching this on camera.

I sigh heavily as I make my way pass the register to the front doors. I have half the mind to take her into the bathroom and spank her. That’s what her parents would do. By the time I get to the door a Police officer is walking toward me. I’m glad I didn’t take her into the bathroom now.


	13. Doppelgänger

Chapter 15

 

Jude’s POV

 

I’m am being politely escorted out of the store with store security behind me and a Police officer beside me. I notice the lookalike isn’t far behind me, still standing inside.

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you a few questions.”

“I really need to get going. I think she needs a nap.”

“It won’t take long, sir.”

I sigh and shift Jazzy in my arms. She’s now quiet and stares at the officer who is standing in front of us.

“Can I have your name, sir?”

“Jude Kinkade.”

He types something into his computer.

“And what’s your name?”

“Jazzy, I’m sorry…” I start to tell him.

“I’m asking her.”

“Go ahead, tell him your name.”

“Jazzy.” She answers quietly.

“Sir, is she your child?”

“No sir, I’m sort of her nanny.”

I hate saying that but I can’t tell him that she’s my daughter through marriage. That she’s my daughter because guy friends just don’t think that way about their best bud’s kids.

“I need you to give me the number of her family to verify that, there’s an amber alert, and she fits the description.”

He can’t be serious! What is this? The twilight zone day?

“Excuse me sir.”

I turn around and it’s the lookalike.

“I know who they are.”

I try and turn so Jazzy doesn’t see him but it’s too late. She starts to cry and asks for her daddy again.

The man walks over holding his phone out to the officer.

“See, that’s him and the little girl.”

The officer studies the picture and looks over to us. I pull my phone out and Face Time Zero.

The lookalike takes his phone and keeps flipping through pictures.

He must be one of Zero’s social media followers.

My screen lights up and Zero looks like he is in a car.

“Guys, pipe down a bit, I’m not going to be able to hear my conversation.”

“Hey guys!”

“Daddy!”

Jazzy plucks the phone from my hand.

“Daddy.”

“Hi Jazzy, are you being a good girl for Jude?”

“Holy shit, I was right.” I look over to the lookalike.

“Who was that?” Zero asks.

“Can I please speak to your Daddy?” The police officer asks Jazzy.

She looks like she’s going to refuse him but then hands my phone over.

The police officer explained what happened while the lookalike walks over.

“Thank you for recognizing her.”

“I’m a huge Zero fan, all my friends tell me I look just like him, even without the blond hair. I dyed it as a joke and I have been getting into places because everyone thinks I’m him.”

“Well, she thought you were him too. I can definitely see the resemble. Same build, almost the same haircut.”

I look closer at him. It’s uncanny. Seeing I don’t know anything about my real father in law, who knows? He could be a half-brother or just a doppelganger. Heck, he could even be his mother’s child.

Jazzy leans forward to look at him to.

“Not daddy.” She says with a frown.

“No, he is not.” I tell her.

“Man, I’m going to have to tell all my friends about this. Mind if I get a picture? They won’t believe me without it.”

“Sure, why not?”

The officer hands me my phone.

“Hey Jude?”

“One second.”

I hold the phone so he can be in the selfie too.

“Cheese!” The lookalike says.

Jazzy, who is always up for a picture, smiles and says cheese as loud as she can.

The lookalike looks down at the picture and smiles.

“Hey, thanks for being a fan and helping my main number one guy out. He’s the best friend a guy can have and I hate that my kid put him on the spot.” Zero tells him.

“No problem man.”

“Jude, can you hook him up with a pair of tickets or something?”

“Yeah, no problem.”

Hell, I’d give him a jersey too because he did me a solid with the officer.

I take his name and tell him that he has a pair of ticket waiting for him, to just call when the Devils play their first home game.

We say our good byes and head home.

I look in the rear-view mirror.

“You and me, Jasmine Jillian Smith are going to have words when we get home.”

By the look on her face, she knows she’s in trouble. I have never called her by her full name before, that could have been an indicator


	14. Punishment

__Chapter 16

 

Jude’s POV

 

Today I got my first real taste of being a stepparent. I can honestly say it has left an undesirable taste in my mouth. Jazzy is lucky that I love her so much along with her daddy and momma. I dealt out my first spanking. I know both of her parents would have agreed with me, but due to the circumstances, neither one of them would ever deal with what I had to. She seems to be ok as long as she has one or the other with her.

I sit her down on the edge of the coffee table with tears still in her eyes and her rubbing her bottom with her hand.

“You know why I gave you a spanking?”

“Bad.”

“Yes, you were bad and you embarrassed me  and yourself in Target Jazzy. Does that make me love you any less? No, but you have to learn that you can’t act that way. Your mommy would be really mad at you. You know that right?"

She shakes her head and starts to cry a little harder.

“I’ll make you a deal, I won’t tell her as along at you don’t do it again, ok?”

“Ok, sorry Puncle. I sorry.” I knew she really was upset because she never speaks in full sentence when she is.

“That’s my good girl. I think you need to go to my office and sit for a few minutes, ok?”

She hugs me and slowly walks to my office.

“Close the door.”

A second later the door slams shut. That’s my Jazzy, always slamming doors.

With a sigh, I sink in our new couch.

My heart hurts a little.

"I hope I’m cut out to do this because if not, I’m screwed."

Two minutes later, I call Jazzy out of my office. A spanking and a stern talking to should be enough, she is only four after all.

She comes running out of the room and jumps on me. I hold her tight to me. After the day we’ve had, I think both of us could use a hug.

“How about grill cheese for dinner?”

“Yes, please.”

“Ok, I’m not going to promise they will be as good as Lionel’s, but I’ll try.”

It’s just cheese and bread, how hard can it be?

 


	15. I can cook?

Chapter 15 

 

An hour later

 

Jude’s POV

 

A pound of butter a half, a loaf of bread and a pound of cheese later, we are sitting down to four grilled cheese sandwiches and a house that smells like burns toast. I had to open the back door ,my office door and turn on all the fan so the fire detector didn’t go off. They aren’t as pretty as Lionel’s, but I tried. I took a picture and sent it in a group message to Lionel and Alisha.

 

J: See I can cook.

L: Nice try Jude.

A: My poor babies.

Me: Hey, it’s not Pb & J every meal, or take out.

A: True. Good try hon.☺️

J: When you come home you can take over the cooking then.

 

Alisha POV

 

He thinks I’m going to call his house my home. I don’t know how to break it to him that it’s not in the plans for me. That isn’t a part of my end game.

 

A: We’ll see about that.

 

Jude’s POV

 

What does she mean by that? Why wouldn’t she want to cook? She is always telling me that I need to watch the cooking channel, all the time. She’s always worried about how we all eat. I would have thought she would’ve jump at the chance.

I put my phone down and take a bite out of my sandwich and a bite of my pickle. I look over to Jazzy who is sitting on a shoe box next to me. She has eaten most of her sandwich.

“Is it good?”

She shakes her head yes as she chews.

“Good as Lion?”

She swallows.

“No.”

“I didn’t think so either. I guess it’s back to the drawing board.”

 


	16. Road life

Chapter 16

 

Zero’s POV

 

Junior and I have now been on the road for a week and a half so far. I have never noticed this before but all the married with kids guys sit near each other and all the single guys sit together when we are on the bus driving to a new city. This made it hard for Junior since he was told to stick close to me so I can keep an eye on him.

He played his first game a few nights ago. I think something is going on with him. He didn’t just freeze like a normal rookie, he flat out bombed. He was distracted on and off the court. He couldn’t seem to keep his focus. Coach wanted me to talk to him since I knew him best, which isn’t really true. He doesn’t talk much to anyone.

“Hey, you sure you don’t want to hang with the other rookies?”

Junior is glued to the phone texting a mystery person. He has two faces when he’s texting: worried or really happy. I have been watching him closely since he is going to have a lot of contact with Jazzy. Nowadays, you just don’t know about people, you can never be too safe.

“Nah, I’m good.”

“Your mom?” I point to his phone.

“No, my best friend Bobby.”

“Oh, ok. A friend from school?”

“Yeah, I’ve known him forever. I saved him from bullies in elementary school and we have been best friends ever since.”

“So, why was he getting bullied for?”

“He’s always been a little different, you know?”

“How so, like riding the short bus to school special?”

“No no, not like that.” He laughs nervously at me.

There is something up with his friend.

“Man, you don’t have to talk to me, I’m just trying to get to know you. You are my roomie for the next 2 and a half weeks and you will be living above my garage.”

“You are right.”

We sit in silence for a few minutes before he looks around to see who is sitting near us. Most of them have headphones on or are sleeping.

“I feel like I should tell you everything but I don’t know what you know about me already.”

I’m not sure how I feel about his tone. He looks almost like he’s afraid to talk to me.

“Man, tell me after we get to the room.”

“That’s a good idea.”

He seems relieved when I tell him that. He relaxes and starts to stare out the window.

I look at my phone and start to text Jude. He must have some idea of what’s going on. Maybe if I learn a few things about him, he will be more comfortable talking to me.

 

Jude’s POV

 

I’m sitting at the desk in my home office going over a few documents. I have been working from home for the past few days. Jazzy seems to be ok whenever we are home. I look over to her, she is laying on the small couch against the wall. She is watching the chipmunk movie on her phone and my phone goes off. It’s a text from my much-missed husband.

 

Z: Hey Judy

J: Hey wifey!

Z: How are you guys hanging in there?

J: It gets a little easier every day.

Z: Good to hear. How’s my baby girl? ls she still behaving?

J: Yeah, she was great today.

Z: I know you are busy so I’ll make it short. What do you know about Junior?

J: Well, he comes from a very unusual family that seems pretty loving, why?

Z: I’m trying to get to know the guy and he’s acting a little funny.

J: Oh.

Z: What’s unusual about his family?

J: I would have thought he would’ve said something to you already.

Z: No…

J: He comes from a cellular family / closed group Marriage.

Z: A what?

J: Two dads and two moms, everyone is sleeping with everyone and living under the same roof.

Z: Oh wow, that sound interesting.

J: He has two half-sisters too.

Z: Oh ok. Very. Interesting.

 

I figured he would find it interesting. I even thought so too.

 

Z: So, how do you feel about it?

J: About what? His family? They seem like really nice people.

 

I look at my watch, it’s getting late and Jazzy needs to go to bed.

 

J: Hey, can you face time with Jazzy real quick so I can get her to bed?

 

Zero’s POV

 

I believe he just ignored my question.

 

Z: Yeah, sure, I can do that.

 

Jazzy refuses to take a bath unless I say good night first. I swear she is a sponge some times, she is watching him work all the time. Now if she can pick up my dribbling skills, we would be good.

I connect to Facetime a second after my last text.

“Daddy!”

“Hi Bean.”

Jude is sitting shirtless in his office with Jazzy on his lap. What a sexy sight.

“You ready to go night night for puncle?”

“No daddy, I want to stay and talk to you.”

“Remember I was teaching you about contracts kido?”

She seems to think about it.

“Yes.”

“Contract? Are you turning her into an agent?” I ask.

“Tell daddy what I taught you about contracts.” Jude says.

“I sign and I say yes.”

“To the term we agreed upon, right?”

She thinks about it. She makes a hand gesture in the air like she is writing in the sky with a invisible pen or a marker.

“Yes.”

“Good girl. What will happen if you break the contract?”

“Bad things.” Jazzy answers Jude.

“Right, like what?” He asks.

“Um, you sue me?”

“That’s bad, right?”

“Yes.”

“Good grief Jude, what’s next? Are you going to have her learn how to sign her name to sign contracts with you?”

Why does my husband look guilty as charged.

“You already have, haven’t you?”

“She has a file.” He says sheepishly.

“Just like daddy!” Jazzy says with a smile.

“She needs to learn how to write and read anyway, why not like this. She makes a really good J, she’s been practicing all day and then she turns them into monkey.” He says the last part flatly.

“Monkey!”

I laughed at her and Jude face is priceless. He’s right, Jazzy will be going to school next year after she turns 5.

“You’re right, she does need to know how to read and write.”

Jude smiles at me.

“Now say goodnight daddy so we can go to bed. That’s what we negotiated.”

She pouts for a second before waving and telling me goodnight.

“Love you.”

“Love you too daddy.”

Jude winks at me.

“Want to call back in about an hour and a half?” His face holds so many promises.

He covers Jazzy’s ears.

“So you want to have cyber sex finally?”

“Only if you want to.”

“Yes! Go take care of the bean and I’ll call you later.”

He disconnects before I can even say bye.

This is going to be the longest hour and a half ever. I’m going to have to kick Junior out of the room and have him go hang out at the mall or chill with someone else for a while, our conversation can be put on hold.


	17. Cyber sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy early Valentine's Day a little sex for you .

Zero’s POV

 

I settle on my bed with a small bottle of hotel lotion next to me and a “Do not disturb” sign on the door.

“Act normal it’s all good.”

I check the clock.

I grab my phone and facetime Jude.

He connects and the first thing I see is the tub and candles.

“Nice. Is the coast kid free?”

“Yeap, I let her play in the tub until her fingers looked like prunes.”

Jude flips the screen around. He looks naked but I can’t see all the way down.

“So…what are you doing?” He asks me.

“Lying in bed with a bad case of blue balls.”

He chuckles.

“It’s true, see for yourself.” I flip my screen around and show him my swollen member. I’m already dripping precum.

Jude sucks in a sharp breath as he steps into the tub.

“Fuck.”

“Yes, please.” I flip my screen back.

Suddenly, the picture goes wide and I see him in the tub.

“Did you get a selfie stick?”

“Yes, this thing is awesome.”

“Nice, now show me something hotter.” I tell him.

“Ok.” He reaches for something. “Can you hear that?”

“You bought a sex toy.”

He brings it into view.

“I was told you wanted proof. So, I maybe stole a sex toy from a horny pregnant woman.”

“Jude, that’s pretty low.” I laugh at him.

“’l’ll wash it and give back, or maybe you will just have to make me one so I don’t have to steal things to get off.”

I watch him tap it on his chin and smile.

“Jude, you’re killing me, do something already.”

“Stroke yourself and let me watch.”

My toes curl at the demand.

I flip the screen to let him watch me rub one out. I can hear the lube bottle opening and the water move. I grab my balls and give them a little pull.

“Fuck, Jude.”

I focus on the screen and see Jude is standing with one leg in the tub and the other on the floor over “my cock”. He is slowly sinking down.

“Fuck!”

As I stroke myself I watch him fuck himself on the lip on the tub. His cock in hard and dripping with precum as it bobs against his stomach.

It’s the hottest sight I have seen in a long time.

He reaches down and starts to stroke himself. His head is thrown back and his mouth slack, his breathing heavy.

I let go of my balls and focus on Jude. Fuck, I’m getting close.

“I’m…close.”

“Me too.”

I start to stroke harder. A second later, cum shoots from the head of Jude’s cock and it flights in the direction of the phone.

“Fuck that was hot.” I say with a groan and cum a second later. “Fuck Jude.”

Jude slides completely on my cock and tilts his hip. I have a full view of everything. I watch as he turns the vibration completely up for a second and then he pulls free of it. The view is wet and gaping. I shudder and start to stroke my cock again.

“Fuck Jude, what are you doing to me?!”

His reply is a tight smirk as he wipes his chest off.

"I miss you so bad Judy."

"i miss you too, can't wait to get my mouth on you.”

"Fuck Jude. What else do you want to do to me?"

"I want you to fuck me on every surface of this house."

I come again a few minutes later just from watching him stroke himself and running his hand over his chest and thighs.

Who knew cyber-sex would get my Judy to talk dirty to me. Finally maybe road trips aren't that bad.


	18. Big brother zero

Chapter 20

 

I clean up and throw some clothes on then I head to the door to take the do not disturb sign down. I open the door and there’s Junior sitting next to it.

“Man, what are you doing?”

“I take it, it’s over. Why is it that with two dudes it’s always so loud?”

I look around.

“Shut up and get in here.”

I get out of the doorway to let the taller man in.

“I’m all ears if you want to talk.”

“Ok, but I have a few questions I need to ask before we get started man.”

“Ok, shoot.”

“Are you really in love with Jude?”

I laugh at him. I don’t know what else to do. The question caught me off guard.

“Yes, why would you ask that?”

“Well, I was at Lionel’s ….”

“Ok, and you saw Jude with a woman.”

“Yes!”

“I know.”

“Ok, I feel so much better man, I have been feeling messed up about that, for real.”

“Yeah, Jude and I are solid man. For him to be hanging out and getting to know and exploring things with her, makes things even better.”

“Oh, ok, cool, cool. I get that.”

“So, any other questions?”

“Naw, man. I’m cool.”

“Ok, so what’s up?”

“It’s about Bobby.”

“What about him? He’s your best friend, right?”

“Yeah yeah, my ride and die. He... I mean she… just came out to me.”

“Uh, he’s gay?”

“Well, I always knew that from the time I meet him I mean her I mean… fuck! I don’t know what to call her, him. Shit.”

“Slow your roll man, and take a minute.”

He takes a few calming breaths and starts again.

“Me and Bobby have been friends for a hell of a long time, you know? I was the bully slayer back then.”

“You two hit it off straight off, didn’t you?”

“Hell yes, attached to the hip, man, that’s what my moms always say. We used to hang at each other houses all the time. Ate lunch together too. We even went to Prom together. I didn’t like any of the girls back in school, all too stuck up for me and judgmental as hell too.”

“Sounds really cool.”

“It was, but now I’m all confused.”

“Why’s that?”

“She’s transgender and he changing.”

“Man.”

“I know, right?!”

“Did he just start and you had no idea how he felt this whole time?”

“He never said a word. He was always a little on the fem side. After high school, he stopped coming around, we would call each other and text all day and play video games but never face time or come over to dinner.”

“That must have been rough.”

“It was man, like my shadow just disappeared on me, man.”

“I take it Bobby didn’t even come by to say good bye before you came to LA.”

“Nope.” He sighs.

I feel for the guy. Even before Jude and I hooked up and he was just a friend,I always liked hanging out with him before a road trip. It was relaxing, so much easier to get into my game.

He takes his phone out.

“Here, this is how she showed me.”

He hands me his phone.

I assume it’s a picture of Bobby because he never showed me a picture before. She is standing in the bathroom. Taking a selfie. She looks like she’s corky with her shoulder long black hair, purple lipstick and Han Solo dress. She looks like every other teenage girl. Nothing really screams: hey, I’m a boy.

“That’s Bobby?”

“Yes. He started hormones the month we graduated from high school. That was 6 month ago!”

“What did he look like before?”

He takes his phone back and shows me an older picture.

Bobbi looked like a long hair nerdy type of guy. The kind of kid that found himself getting shoved in lockers and head flushed in the toilets.

“Wow.”

“Right, that’s what I thought too man. It’s crazy.”

You can tell he’s upset about it, which isn’t good. Not when you‘re on the road and have games ahead of you.

“So, this is obviously affecting your game, what do you suggest we do to


	19. Jr 's problem

Chapter 21

 

Zero’s POV

 

It’s been two weeks now. The conversation about Bobbi was left in the air. It’s times like these I wish I could talk to Alisha, the mistress of manipulating situations. She could fix this. She never does it for nefarious reasons, which is good because Mama would have died somehow and her hands would be pink and not red with blood.

The last time we talked, she reminded me that everything that happened to us was her fault. She’s right, if she had never married that bastard, I would have never gone to that house that night. All the beatings I took would have never happen. I have had a lot of time to think about it. She’s right, I talked it over with Jude to see what he thought and he agreed with Alisha. I’m not going to let her near Jazzy or LA again. She’s the same woman. If she left Joe, then I would think she had reformed. She isn’t someone that I want my daughter to look up to. No one is perfect but I refuse to let my daughter be abused by anyone.

I’m sitting on the bus heading to Cleveland. I take out my phone and dial Jude.

 

Jude’s POV

 

I’m in the back yard trying to teach Jazzy how to play catch when my phone goes off.

“Give me a second Kido.”

I answer it without looking.

“Jude Kinkade.”

“Hey Bossman.” Zero’s says.

“Hey, I didn’t even check my phone before answering it.”

“So, you have a minute?”

“I took the day off and Jazzy and I are playing catch. Well, I’m trying, it’s more like run and go get it. She seems happy with it though.”

“Baseball?”

“No just one of those balls you get at the store with cartoon characters on it. She picked the one that looks like Captain America’s shield on it.”

Baseball comes next. I know it’s messed up to want to teach your child about baseball when your family lives and breathes basketball. Sue me for wanting to have her interested in baseball too.

“Ah cool, the cap good guy. I’m more or an iron man kind of guy.”

You would like a dysfunctional millionaire. I thought to myself.

Jazzy runs up to me and climbs up in to my lap. I’m noticing everything she does with Zero she does with me now and I mean everything. We can forget about alone time in the bathroom.

“So, how’s the road?”

“It’s good, I miss you guys though.”

“We miss you too a lot. Jazzy, want to say hi to daddy?”

She looks up from resting her head on my chest to smile at me.

“Daddy!”

I hand her my phone.

“Hi!”

“Hi my Bean.”

“Whatcha doing daddy?”

“Sitting on the bus.”

“Where you going?”

I don’t want to tell her but she asked.

“To Cleveland.”

I’m waiting in silence for her reaction.

“When are you coming home?”

“Two weeks and then you just have to share me with Puncle, that cool?”

“Yes. You play with me when you get home?”

“Of course. I miss our naps on the couch too.”

“Me too, here puncle.” She gives me the phone back.

“Hey.”

“That’s the quickest she has ever given the phone back to me. What did you say?”

“Nothing really. I do need to ask you a favor.”

“Anything, what’s up?”

“I need to talk to Alisha.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I need her help with some issues I’m having.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Junior.”

“Ah Junior. What’s going on with him?”

“I figured she might know what I can do to straighten this out. Do it for the team Jude.”

I sigh.

“She’s not going to be very happy about me doing this.”

“She’ll understand, Jude. Promise.”

“I just don’t want her to run off and not tell me anything.”

“It’s not fun, I promise you that.”

“Sorry I would have...”

“Jude, it’s ok. I know she can be hard headed. She backed you into a corner. I’m not saying I’m happy about not being told that you knew where she was, but I feel better knowing you kept an eye on her for me.”

“How about I do a three-way call and then you can talk?”

“Jude, are you talking dirty?”

“Haha.“ I roll my eyes.

“Thats fine, whatever you think will make her happy. Calm is good.”

“Right. Calm is the goal.”

I take a second to call her using a three-way.

The following number has been disconnected.

“That not right. I just texted her like a day ago.”

“Do you know where she is?”

“One of three place.s”

“Three?”

“Yeah, I’ll call you back. I’m on it, if she can help I’m sure she will. She pretty bored so…”

“I’m sure she is.”

“What do you need her to do?”

“Find and talk to Junior’s best friend Bobby Payne. Get her help with Junior.”

“Ok, I’m on it.”

“Ask her about the bun in the oven. I want a full report, ok?”

Jazzy has been way too quiet since she went in to the house.

“On it… Love you and I’ll call you right back.”

“Love you too. I knew I called the right person for the job.”

“Talk to you soon.”

We hang up and I go on a search for Jazzy. I get up and look in to the house. I see the refrigerator is cracked open, the TV on and Jazzy is laying with a yogurt. I guess she’s ok. I open the back door to tell her to close the refrigerator door.

I go back to sitting on the porch.

Now to figure out where Alisha is. I call Lionel.

“Hey Jude, how are you?”

“I’m ok. Is Alisha there?”

“Yeah. She’s right here. It’s Jude.”

I can hear the phone being passed to her.

“What’s up sexy?”

“Why is your phone not working?”

“It’s time for a new burner, that’s all.”

“Please get one, you freaked me out.”

“You’re always freaked out. I’m good. Now if I could see my toes, I would be great.”

“I don’t think that going to happen anytime soon.”

“Well, I’m 28 1/2 weeks Jude. December will be here in no time. So, what’s up? Is Jazzy ok? Giddy ok?”

“Yeah yeah, she’s great. She’s eating a yogurt and watching cartoons on the Disney channel.”

“Ok.”

“I need your help with a situation.”

“Thank God, I’m bored half of the time. Shoot.”

“It’s Junior, he’s having some issues.”

“Ok, do tell.”

For the next 5 minutes, I explain what’s going on.

“Ok, I need a name and I need the location to their next game.”

“Bobby Payne and they are going to Cleveland now.”

I can hear her cringe through the phone.

“Oh ok, give me an hour and I’ll have a plan for you.”

“Thanks, I knew I could count on you. Oh, Giddy wants a full report on the girls.”

“Tell him that I think they are break dancing all over my bladder and the doctor says they are right where they need to be.”

I have to laugh.

“Will do, thanks again.”

We disconnect and I call my husband back.

“Hey, is everything ok?”

“Yeah, perfect. She’s just in the middle of changing burner phones.”

“And the baby?”

Baby? Does he still not know there are two of them? I wonder if I should say something.

“Everything is great and right on schedule. Oh, there is a lot of pee involved.”

I can hear him chuckling on the other end.

“That sounds about right. She’s like 28 weeks, right?”

“Yes, 28 1/2 weeks.”

“So, what did she say?”

“She just needs an hour and she will have a plan.”

“That’s my girl!”

I can hear the smile in his voice.

“Well, I need to get going. Jazzy is going to want dinner soon.”

“Ok, I’ll face time you at bed time. I have to go too. Love you two.”

“Love you too. I’ll give Jazzy your love.”

We disconnect.

Now, what’s for dinner


	20. Mysterious women

Chapter 21

 

Jude’s POV

 

I received a message from Alisha that everything had been take care of. Apparently, Lionel is in on it now too. She has somehow helped. Better them than me. Interfering in friendships isn’t my thing.

 

Zero’s POV

 

Tonight, was so close we tasted it. We lost by two points. Two lousy points. I had a great game, I wish I could say the same thing for my roommate. I’m sure Coach is going to bench him after this.

We all walked off the court in a sober mood. I look over to Junior who has a towel over his head. I give him a friendly slap on the back.

“Don’t worry, you’re a newbie. You just need to grow in to your game, man.”

He looks up and stops in his tracks. I stop and look at him.

“What’s wrong?”

I follow his eyes to see what he’s staring at. There is a girl being escorted towards us. He seems to know her. She is dressed in his jersey, a black skirt and a pair of black chucks. Her make up is modest except for her lipstick which is Devil red. She has his number in black on her cheek.

“Hey, your first groupie man.”

“Ah Man, I don’t think that’s a groupie.”

She waves and he waves back.

“Then, who is it?”

She walks away from security after he gives them an approving nod. She’s dodging in and out of the crowd heading straight for them.

“So, who is she?”

“Bobby.”

“No way, she looks even better than the pictures.”

She jogs up and smacks him in the arm.

“Ouch!”

“What was that all about? You can play better than that in your sleep.” She point to the court as she lets him have it in a way only a best friend or coach can do.

He grabs her and hugs her.

You can see all the tension just leave his body.

“Dude, you made me so embarrassed to be wearing your jersey and your number.”

Even though she’s letting him have at it, he just keeps hugging her.

“Gross, you’re sweaty. How are you so sweaty after play so bad?”

I can hear a few of the other guys chuckle as they walk by us.

“Man, I like her.”

He looks up and smiles at me.

“Dude, this is Zero.”

“If you don’t watch it, I’m going to trade your jersey in for his. Nice to meet you.” She holds her hand out for me to shake.

“Nice to meet you Bobby.”

“I’m holding you up. Go get cleaned up man. I’ll meet you at the hotel?”

“Sure, sure. Do you have a ride?”

“Yeah I’m good. Alisha and Lionel took care of me. They are so nice. You said they were cool but I didn’t think they were going to be awesome dude.” She puts her hand on her hips and smiles.

“Alisha? Lionel? Really?”

Babymama came through! Go Alisha.

“Yeah, Alisha contacted me and said she was worried about you, she let me facetime with Lionel to prove that this was all real. Dude, the Lionel Davenport invited me to Cleveland to hang with my best friend. How could I say no! OMG Dude.”

“That is cool. I got to get going I’ll see you.” I watch him watch her walk away.

“Dude…”

We start to walk in to the locker room.

“What?”

“I don’t know man, the pictures don’t do her justice.”

I was just thinking that, but I’m not about tell him.

 

An hour later, we are walking off the bus and into the lobby of our hotel. The usual groupies are there to meet us. A lot of the guys have a what happens on the road stays on the road mentality. Jude and I haven’t talked about it and I for one am happy with what I have waiting for me back home.

We walk pass all the high heel wearing, too much make up loose women to Junior bestie who is waiting for us at the elevator.

“Long time no see Zero.”

I stopped in my tracks and turn around.

It’s Candy, well, that’s what she calls herself for all I know it could be Cindy or Sheree or something. Who knows, who cares?

“It has been a long time. About a year, right?”

“It has been far too long.”

She walks, no. She seductive strolls up to me and wraps herself around me. I automatically step back from her putting some distance between us.

“Aww, I’ve missed out little visits.”

“I’m sorry but I’m not that guy anymore. I have a kid now.”

“A lot of my guys have kids and wives and girlfriends, that never stops them.”

I have never noticed how much her voice bothers me.

“Hey Zero, we are going to the bar for food.” Junior calls out to me.

 

Junior’s POV

 

I’m standing with Bobby watching Zero talk to the woman.

“Didn’t he just get married?” Bobby leans in and whispers.

“Yeah, a few weeks ago.”

He’s still smiling and enjoying the view but his body language is completely not cool with what she’s trying to sell.

“Should we save him or just leave him alone?”

“I think we should save him.”

 

Zero’s POV

 

Saved by the kids.

“That sound like a great idea. Nice...”

“I’ll join you.”

“See, that’s where the problem lays I have to go play chaperon for my underage teammate. I drew the short straw.”

“One drink is not going to hurt anyone and you can watch them from the bar. Give the two love birds some privacy.”

I sigh.

“Fine, one drink and we part ways. I’m a man in a happy relationship.”

“Fine fine, call this our farewell drink.”

“I can handle that.”

She snakes her arm around my bicep and we walk into the bar together behind Junior and Bobby.

 

In LA

 

Jude’s POV

 

I’m helping Jazzy dry off from her bath when my phone goes off. I wrap the towel around her and reach for my phone in my back pocket.

It’s a text from my husband. It’s a picture of Junior and a girl sitting at a table.

 

J: I thought you were supposed to keep him out of trouble.

 

2 mins later

 

Z: Lol, I am. That’s Bobby, no trouble to be had. Chill, his chastity belt is firmly in place.

 

3 min later

 

J: Really?

Z: Yeah, babymama and step mama came through. He’s hasn’t smiled this much in a while.

 

2 minutes later

 

J: Good, good.

 

For some reason his replies aren’t at quick as usual.

 

J: What are you doing?

Z: Having a drink at the bar with an old acquaintance. The last drink I will have with this woman.

J: Oh.

Z: She was a hooker that I would always meet when I was in Cleveland.

J: Oh, ok. It’s time to put Jazzy down. Can we face time with you in a few?

Z: Of course. I’ll excuse myself and go into the bathroom.

 

Zero’s POV

 

Five minutes later I’m standing in the hall facetiming Jude.

He answers a second later.

“Hey!”

“Hi daddy!”

“Are you all ready for bed?”

“Yes.”

I see Jude whisper something in her ear.

“Sorry daddy.”

“About what bean?”

“Being a loser.”

I laugh.

“I think she means for losing.”

“I get it. Yes, daddy is a loser today. Wait until next game.”

Jude smiles.

“We have faith, right Jazzy?”

“Yes.”

“Well thanks, that means a lot.” I look around the hall. I bring my phone closer to my face. “I love you.” I wink at Jude.

“Love you daddy.”

Jude smiles and gives me a wink back. That has been code for I love you when we are in public.

“Be good and I’ll talk to you later.”

We disconnect after a round of I miss you.

I make my way back to the back to finish my drink with Candy.

I check on Junior and Bobbi who are sharing a thing of nachos cheese sticks and a couple of milk shakes. They are almost done eating so I better make quick work of my drink.

“Sorry about that, Daddy duty called.”

“It’s alright.”

I take a sip of my drink and look back at the kids. I see Junior asking for the check. I down the rest of my drink so I can follow them back to the room.

Fuck, that when straight to my head. I rethink my drinks. I had one glass of water and a neat jack. I knew I should have ordered something to eat.

“Well Candy, it was nice knowing you but I won’t be needing your services any longer.”

“Too bad, I really enjoyed our time together.”

I step away from the crowded bar and stumble into someone.

“Sorry about that.”

It’s Terrence.

“Can’t hold you liquor Zero?” He asks me.

I tried getting up to right myself but I need help. Shit, what’s going on?

 

Junior’s POV

 

The restaurant bar combination is surprisingly busy for be 11 at night. I have just paid the bill and I’m waiting for Bobbi to come out of the restroom. I followed Bobby because I want to make sure no one gives her crap about going in to the ladies’ room. She comes out smiling as she wipes her hands.

“Ready?”

“Totally ready for some kingdom hearts.”

“Good, deal. Let’s go grab Zero from that chick and roll out.”

We get to the bar and there is no sign of Zero or the woman that he was sitting with.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 25

 

Junior POV

 

I look around the bar and find the bartender.

“Hey, did you see where the guy sitting here went.”

“Yeah, Zero and the lady left with the help from one of his teammates. I don’t know what happened but he just got off the bar stool and fell.”

“Shit, thanks Man.”

“We have to find him.” I tell Bobby. I turn back to the bartender.

“How long ago did they leave?”

“Maybe 2 or three minutes.”

“Thanks.” We rush out of the bar looking for Zero.

“I knew I got a bad vibe from that chick.”

We rush out heading to the lobby.

We separate hoping on two different elevators to find him quicker after speaking to the front desk.

 

Floor 6

 

Terrence POV

 

“I wanted you to drug him, not kill him.”

“I couldn’t spread it out because he refused to drink more than water and that one Jack.”

The elevator doors open.

“Just dump him at the door over there.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“That 5 grand in your bra says you’ll do it.”

She huffs and drags him to the closest door. I punch the close door button to close the door before she can jog back in her stilettos.

“Fuck, this isn’t going as planned.”

I get off on the next floor and get one of the maids to call 911 and to tell them what floor he was on.

 

LA

 

Jude’s POV

 

I have been having a restless night sleep for some reason. I really didn’t like the idea of my husband having drinks with a call girl. At least he was honest and at least Junior was close by. Those two can keep each other out of trouble. I texted Alisha to see if she was ok. She said she is having a hard time getting comfortable tonight. The babies are being restless, more than usual.

I look over to Jazzy who has taken up to sleep on her father’s side of the bed. I wish I was sleeping as peacefully as she is.

My phone buzzes on the night stand.

I reach over to take a look.

 

A: Send me a picture of our bean.

J: Ok

 

I quickly take a picture of a sleeping Jazzy and send it to her.

 

A: Thank you. You know I love you, right? lol

J: Lol

A: Seeing her makes me feel so much better. I miss her so much.

J: You’re welcome

 

I sent her a three green hearts emojis

 

A: Hey, have you heard from our guy yet?

J: No, not yet.

A: You know he wouldn’t do anything with her. She tells me.

J: I know.

A: He’s stupid for having drinks with her don’t you think.

J: Yeah, but he made it seem like she wouldn’t go away.

A: I would think a hooker would be busy trying to get paid on a night like this.

J: You have a good point.

 

I feel Jazzy roll over and her arm finds my chest.

I smile and drape my arm around her pulling her closer.

 

J: Someone wants to cuddle.

A: Lol, she has always been like that.

J: I swear she’s a lot like Giddy sometimes.

 

Jazzy starts to talk in her sleep. She sometimes does this so I’m used to it but this time it’s different.

She sits up and says: “Pops said my boy’s in trouble and baby’s going to die.”

Pops, where have I hear that?

Her words give me the chills, I look down at my arms and the hair is standing up on end. She never opened her eyes. She said what she said and laid back down.

This reminds me of something that the moms on the playground were telling me about. There is a playground not too far from the arena that I like to take Jazzy to run off some of her penned up energy. I meet a group of moms that bring their kids to the park after work. One of the first times I meet them, they invited me to their little group.

All the moms are business professionals: one owns a cake shops, that’s Kelly; and the other four are a lawyer, two accountants and a plastic surgeon (Debbie, Ashley, Makala and Jessica).

They were telling stories of the strange things that their children have said to them.

 

Flashback

 

Debbie: I remember one time, Josh must have been three. He told me that he keeps seeing a little girl in the house. A week later I found out I was pregnant with Sophia.

“That’s crazy.” I told her.

The other mothers agreed.

 

Kelly: So have you had anything weird with your Jazzy?

“No, nothing I can think of.” I told her.

 

Flashback ends

 

Lionel’s

 

Alisha’s POV

 

I’m floating in the pool trying to relax as I text with Jude back and forth.

My phone pings.

Who’s Pops


	22. Who's pop

Who’s pops?

 

 

 

Alisha’s POV

 

“Pops? That’s what Giddy use to call my dad, why?” I haven’t heard anyone say that for the longest time. I wonder what brought this up.

“Jazzy just sat up and told me pops said my boy was in trouble and…”

“And what?”

“Typo, texting too fast.”

“Oh, ok.”

 

At the house

 

Jude’s POV

 

I don’t know if I should tell her the last part. This was all too weird. I look down at Jazzy who is laying peacefully in my chest.

My phone pings.

“That’s what Pops always called Giddy when we were growing up, my boy this my boy that.”

“Doesn’t Jazzy know this?”

“I don’t know I don’t think so.”

I dial his phone.

 

At the hospital

 

Junior’s POV

 

We are rushing down the hallway when the bag starts to ring.

“Hey, his phone, pick it up it.” Bobby tells me.

I fumble with the bag like everything else in my life right now.

“Hey breathe, I know you’re upset, just calm down.”

She puts her hand on mine and stops me from dumping out the whole bag on to the floor. She takes the bag from me.

 

At the house

 

Jude’s POV

 

His phone keeps ringing. I have called twice already. He’s not picking up. That’s weird. I’m calling again.

On the first ring, it connects.

“Hello?”

“Jude!”

“Junior, what are you doing answering Zeros phone?”

“Because he can’t.”


	23. Vows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like short or long chapters

Chapter 28

 

Jude’s POV

 

I slowly slide out of bed and head to my office next door. I gently close the door after taking a look at Jazzy. Sound asleep, thank God. I have a feeling I’m about to raise my voice.

“What do you mean?”

“He’s been poisoned.”

“What? How? Why?”

“Man, I don’t know what happened but he went missing from the bar after he collapsed.”

“Back up, he collapsed?”

“Yeah, from what I pieced together, he collapsed and they took him upstairs then dropped him off at someone’s door and a cleaning lady called 911.”

“Let me speak to the doctors, or is coach Pete there?”

We finally make it to Zero’s room and Pete is talking to the doctors.

“Hey, it’s Jude.”

“Hey Jude, yeah we are waiting for him to wake up.” Pete tells me.

“I just don’t understand what’s going on.”

“I really don’t know. Do you know if he ever did drugs?”

“NO! I know you aren’t my husband’s biggest fan but he would never do anything like that.”

“Are you sure?”

“You don’t know him like I do. You don’t know his past like I do.”

Pete gets quiet.

“I’m sorry, I deserve that.”

“Has the press gotten a hold of this? Do I need to do damage control?”

“I haven’t seen anyone so far.”

I head back to the bedroom and I start to pack.

“I’ll be there in a few hours. Keep in touch please.” I hang up and dial again.

“Hey Lionel?”

“Hey, I just got word the plane will be ready in an hour.”

“Thank you, I’m packing mine and Jazzy’s now.”

“Ok, good. I’ll hold down the fort while you’re gone.”

“Alishia’s in the pool. Try not to tell her anything, ok? I don’t want her to worry.”

“Maybe I’ll send her to a pre-natal spa for a few days.” Lionel says.

“That sounds like a great idea.” I shove my feet into some socks.

“She should be isolated enough there that hopefully this will blow over pretty quickly.”

“She’s going to be pissed we didn’t tell her.” I tell Lionel.

“She will get over it.” She says with a little laugh.

“Hopefully, I will see you in a few days.”

“Yeah, welcome to married life.”

“Well, I guess this is the in sickness and in health part of being married.”

I hang up and finish packing and getting dressed.

 

After 20 minutes, I am putting a sleeping Jazzy in her car seat and heading towards the airport. Luckily, it’s in the middle of the night and there is not traffic. I’m able to load the plane and Jazzy without her waking up. I hate not knowing what I’m going to tell her at this point.

 

We arrive at Cleveland Clinic Hospital 6 hours later.

Jazzy woke up about half way into the flight. I told her we were going to take a little trip. I didn’t tell her it was Cleveland because she always seems to get into a funky mood when we talk about it around her.

Junior and what I assume is Bobby greet up at the front of the hospital.

“Hey Jude.”

“Hey “

Jazzy waves at him and smiles.

Bobby doesn’t say anything but she does lift her hand in greeting.

“Nice to meet you. Lead the way.”

I really don’t pay much attention to Junior nervous chatter. I hike jazzy up a little higher on my hip as we walk. I do notice Jazzy staring at Bobby. I am not sure why she’s staring, I just hope she doesn’t say anything that I’m going to have to apologize for. Bobby is bit of a situation that I don’t know how to explain and at the moment, I have other things on my mind right now.

“Pretty.” Jazzy points to Bobby then pats her mouth.

I think it shocks Bobby because she looks around and then smiles when it dawns on her that she’s spoken to.

“Thanks short stuff. That’s that what Nicky calls you, right?”

Jazzy smiles and nods her head yes.

“You were so right, she is really cute.” Bobby whispers to Junior.

We take the elevator to the third floor and head down a hall where I see a security guard sitting at his door.

“This is it.”

“Ok, can you guys take her and keep her busy for a few until I figure out what’s going on?”

“Sure.” Bobby says with a smile.

“Go with Junior and Bobby, ok? Be a good girl, ok?”

She frowns and then reaches for Junior. I kiss her good bye and watch as they walk down the hall.

I take a deep breath and head toward the officer at the door.

“I’m Jude Kinkade, I should be on any list you might have.”

He looks at his clip board and then opens the door for me.

I pull the curtain back and see Pete on his phone sitting next to Zero. He looks like he is sleeping but he’s on a ventilator.

“Jude hey, that was quick.”

“Private planes and a sleeping child.”

I stand at the foot of his bed and stared at him. I swear my heart skips a beat in a bad way. I reach up and rub my chest.

“Hey Jude, you ok?”

I straighten my stance and look over to Pete who is standing next to me now.

“Sorry, can I have a few minutes with my husband?”

I have been twisting my wedding bands off and on for the last 7 hours. I think it’s a nervous twitch for me now.

“Yeah sure, I’ll go find a doctor. I’ll knock before we come in.”

“Thanks.”

I walk around and sit on the bed. I take his hand and hold it.

He’s connected to a bunch of machines. He has quite a few tubes coming from every direction possible.

“Hey, we are here. You would be proud of Jazzy, she was so good on the plane.”

I want to climb in bed next to him and wake up from this nightmare. It would be two weeks from now and we would be home in our own bed and everything would be normal.

Who would want to hurt him? I can’t imagine why a hooker he used to use would do that. It has to be her because that is the only person he was dealing with at the bar.

I hear a knock at the door. I get up and step away from his bed.

“Come in.”

Pete steps in with an older man in a white coat: Dr.Crawford.

“This is Jude, he is the closest thing he has to family unless you want to talk to his 4 year old daughter.”

His husband I say in my head.

He nods.

“Nice to meet you Jude.”

I shake his hand.

He starts to spew medical jargon and the only thing I hear is death and the word coma.

“Wait a second, death and coma?!”

“Jude, calm down and listen to what he just said.”

“That combination of drugs is used in date rapes. With the dosage that he was given, he’s lucky he’s not dead but in a coma


	24. Detectives troubles

Chapter

 

Jude’s POV

 

Later that day, I sent Bobby out to run errands. She picked up food and a few learning toys for Jazzy. I really need to get her ready to go to school next year. That was one of the many thoughts that went through my head at that time, anything to get me out of the moment.

As I sat next to him, I kept a close eye on him for ANY MOVEMENT. Nothing. I receive a text from Lionel stating that Alisha has been successfully isolated from the world at a prenatal spa. That is a relieve to know. I will have to text her sometime soon so she keeps thinking everything is normal.

It’s been two days and Bobby has been working out just fine. Jazzy has taken to her and the question of her gender hasn’t come up yet, which is good. That is something I don’t want to have to explain to a 4-year-old. How do I explain to her that some people are born in the wrong body.

I stretch out and look over at my husband who I have been holding his hand off and on for the last couple of hours. I have been trying to keep myself busy because this is nothing but a waiting game, one I wish was over.

My phone goes off in my pocket.

“Hey Lionel, what’s going on?”

“I’m calling to tell you I just made a statement to the press. I couldn’t hold it off any longer.” She tells me.

“What did you say?”

“That he was ill and won’t be playing in the next few games.”

There is a knock on the door.

“Hey, I have to call you back.”

There is a person who is showing me his badge as he walks in to the room.

“Hi, my name is Detective Patrick Williams. I hope that wasn’t an important phone call.”

“Just work, I can call her back later. Do you have a lead on who poisoned him?”

“We have tracked down and talked to all of his team mates and the staff of restaurant. We couldn’t find the woman he was talking to. All we know is she is a well know escort. He had a habit of using them, didn’t he?”

“Yes, in the past he has, but he has since cleaned up his act.”

“Then why was he with her?”

“He was having drinks, she was keeping him company while he was looking after his one team mate who straight out of high school.”

“Can this teammate collaborate this story?”

“Yes, his best friend could too. She took our daughter, I mean his daughter, to the park to play.”

“You seem nervous. What exactly is your relationship with the victim Mr.Kinkade?”

“I’m always nervous. He’s my best friend. I take care of his daughter and his home while he’s on the road. I’m also his EVP.”

Fuck, why am I wearing my wedding band? I shove my hand in my pocket but I’m wearing sweats so I don’t have pocket. I cross my arms over my chest hiding my hand in my arm pit.

“You are juggling a lot of hats.” He flips through his notes.

“You live with them.”

“Why does it matter? His team mate is living with us too.”

“The one he was keeping an eye on from the bar?”

“Yes.”

“it matters because a lot of time people hurt the ones they are closest too.”

“I was in California, I had nothing to do with this. I would never hurt him, ever. You’re wasting time.”

The door opens and Bobby and Jazzy walks in.

“Puncle!”

She runs pass the detective to me.

“Hey, were you good?”

“Yes, right Bobby?”

“Yeap, she was very good. High five.”

Jazzy gives her a high five and smiles at her.

“Is this a bad time?” She thumbs towards the detective.

“I believe he might have a few questions for you.”

“Oh, ok.”

“Would you like to step out with me?”

She looks over at me. She almost looks scared.

“I’ll be right here.”

“Ok.”

I watch them leave.

 

Bobby’s POV

 

“Did I do something?”

“Not that I know of. I just want to ask you a few questions about what happen to Zero.”

“Ok, shot.”

“Tell me everything you remember about that night.”

“Well, I came to visit because my bestie has been playing like crap. So, I meet them after the game. Zero real cool guy from what Nicky tells me and from what I saw.”

“Fast forward to when you guys made it to the hotel.”

“Well I meet them there. We were about to go eat when that lady walked over to us. He seemed surprised to see her. His body language totally said he wanted to be left alone.”

“What do you mean?”

“She tried to flirt with him and he wasn’t having it.”

“Ah, I see.”

“Am I done?”

“Not quite. Why are you even here?”

“I’m Jude’s assistant.”

 

Jude’s POV

 

What could be taking them so long?

Jazzy is sitting on my lap running her hand up and down my arm and sucking her thumb.

I kiss the top of her head as I stare at the curtains. A moment later the Detective walks back in.

“Mr. Kinkade, I feel like I’m missing something, a part of the puzzle.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because I have asked multiple people one question and I can never get a straight answer. Then you said you take care of his house and daughter but you just hired Bobby to look after her. Why is that?”

“Fine, off the record.”

“It depends.”

“I’ll call my lawyer if I have to.”

“Fine, off the record. What’s really going on between you and Zero?”

“We are married.”

“You’re his husband? Ok.”

“He’s a closeted basketball player. We were texting the whole night he was with the escort, I knew he was with her and he only had one drink. My husband isn’t a big drinker.”

I take out my phone and show him our texts.

“Thank you for telling the truth.”

“I didn’t lie, he is my best friend. I am lucky enough to have married my best friend.” I show him my rings and his ring around my neck.

“Alright, as his husband, you must know who are your husband enemies.”

“He doesn’t have many friends. I hate to say it but it could have been a teammate. He hasn’t made too many friends on the team at all.”

“Or someone could be trying to get to you through him.”

Who would come after me?

  
2017


	25. Unsteady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter unsteady by x ambassador

Chapter

 

30 weeks Pregnant

 

For the next hour, I tell him about everyone that knows we are together. It’s not really a long list but he wants details of the kind of relationship I have with each player and Zero’s relationship with them too. The whole time he keeps taking notes.

After the hour is up, he thanks me and leaves. He lets me know he will stay in touch during the investigation.

 

We have spent a week in Cleveland so far, with every passing hour my protective shell weakens. I have been listening to a lot of music trying to keep myself cool, calm and collected. I have listened to all of my music, Jazzy’s music and Bobby’s about a thousand times. I find myself going back to the same song repeatedly. It’s Unsteady by X Ambassadors. The words “if you love me don’t let go” get me every time. I sit here day in and day out screaming at him in my head those very words to him.

 

It’s becoming harder and harder for me to keep exterior from cracking in front of Jazzy. For the last few day, I lose it a little every time I’m in the bathroom alone. I cry because there is nothing else I can do.

I walk out of the bathroom drying my hand and wiping my face. I walk over and sit back down next to him. Day in day out.

“Morning.”

I reach out and rub his arm.

“We really miss you. You know that, right? You would be so proud of Jazzy. In a week, she has learnt to count to 20 and can write her whole name now, almost perfectly. I’m pretty proud of her myself. No more J’s made into monkey. Ok that’s a lie, she only makes them after she shows me how good she is writing.”

I sit back and just wonder what’s going on in his head.

 

Zero’s Mind

 

July 4, 15 years ago

 

I’m standing in the backyard of our old house in Michigan. George Benson’s music is playing in the back ground. Pops and Mama are dancing around. It’s my Job to make sure the ribs don’t burn. I look up and see Alisha walking out with potato salad in one arm and coleslaw in the other.

“Giddy, are they done yet? I’m starving.” Alishia says as she puts everything down.

“I think so. I ‘m going to have to ask Pops.” I tell her as I lift the lid a little to take a peak in.

“Hey pops, are they ready yet?” I look up and everyone is frozen around me except for Pops. The music is gone. The sunshine is gone. The house is gone. Alisha is gone. It’s just darkness and Pops.

“It’s time for you to go back, my boy.”

“But I want to stay here with you. I’m hungry I really…”

“No! It’s time. Remember that I love you and the people on the other side love you too.” Then he’s gone.

 

Jude’s POV

 

At first, I think I am seeing things. Did his finger just twitch? I look back to my phone. I have about 12 messages from Alisha that I have been avoiding for the last 3 days. Something catches my eye and I look up. His finger has moved. His hand is balled up now.

“Holy shit.”

His eyes fly open as he starts to fight the ventilator to breathe on his own. All the machines start to go off.

“Hey, hey, calm down.”

His eyes are wild as he looks around.

The door opens and a nurse comes in.

“Zero, welcome back. I’m going to help you with that. Calm down, I’m here to help.”

He keeps staring at me and I stare right back. I want to do something. I want to cry of joy. I want to run up and down the hall screaming at the top of my lungs. I want to grab him and kiss him until he has to pull away to catch his breath. I look down and his fingers are stretched out towards me like he wants me to hold his hand. I don’t care if the nurses see or not. I reach out and take his hand and smile at him. I rub my eyes with the back of my free hand.

“You have a very fateful friend. He never gave up on you. He never left your side. I don’t think he has stepped outside that door more than 5 minutes.” The nurse tells him as she removes the ventilator.

He has the strangest look on his face for some reason.

Once she has removed it, the nurse leaves to get a something cool for him to drink.

“Hey.” I get up and quickly kiss both his cheeks and his forehead.

“Jude?” He says in a husky voice, like he took up chain smoking.

“Yeah, what’s wrong?”

It takes him a second before he reaches up and touches my face.

“Beard?”

I laugh.

“Yeah. I haven’t shaved in a week. I could use a shave and a haircut and you could use a dye job.”

His eyes go a little wide.

“Don’t worry, I put a beanie on you. Your secret identity is safe.” I give him quick wink before the nurse comes back with a doctor.

“Zero, how are you feeling?”

“Ok, I think.”

I walk out while they examine him.

I overhear him talking about wanting to get out of bed.

I pull out my phone and sent a group email to all the coaches and Lionel.

I then send one to Alishia.

My phone starts to ring: it’s Lionel.

“Hey, he just woke up and he already wants to get out of bed.”

“That’s great!”

“Hey, I have to go, it’s Alishia.”

“Go talk to her, she has been asking questions.”

I disconnect and answer the phone.

“Hey.”

“Will you please stop feeding me a line of shit and tell me what’s going on?”

“We are coming home, finally.”

“Food poisoning doesn’t last this long Jude.”

I sigh. I couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“I didn’t want you to stress.”

“Then you need to become a better liar Jude.”

“I only lied because I didn’t want you to worry about him.” I can hear her sigh over the phone. “Hey, I did it out of love for you. Honestly. Don’t be mad at me.”

“I know. The whole stress thing. I’m sorry. You could have leaned on me if you needed it. Remember I’m here, if you ever need to talk.”

“It’s ok. I know. Jazzy just stepped off the elevator, I’ll call you later with more details if you promise me that you won’t go into labor on the spot.”

“Go take care of our babies.” She tells me.

“Of course and you keep our babies nice and toasty.”

“Promise.”

“I’ll call you later.”

“Oh Jude, thank you for everything. I couldn’t have asked for a better person to co-parent my children with or to marry him.”

“You’re welcome. Thank you for giving us Jazzy. She might be a handful, but she’s a great kid.”

“80 Percent of the time.” She tells me.

“90. Talk to you later, give the girls a rubs for me.”

“Will do.”

I disconnect and turn my attention to my kido.

Jazzy is smiling as she walks towards me holding Bobby’s hand.

As soon as she’s about 10 feet away, she drops Bobby’s hand and skips to me.

“Puncle!”

“Kido!” I scoop her up and kiss her on both cheeks.

“Guess what?”

“What!?”

The nurse and doctor both walk out.

“He’s resting right now.”

“Oh, ok. Thank you.”

“Yes, we are going to take him for some tests, but so far so good.”

“Awsome. Thank you.” I watch them leave.

“Let’s go have breakfast, I need some fresh air and a walk.” I hug her.

“Daddy. I want to see Daddy, please!”

“Ok, we’ll poke our head in first.”

I walk into his room and he’s sleep on his side like he normally does.

Jazzy insisted that I put her down.

She climbs the bed and lays down next to him.

“Daddy, wake up.” She demands.

That is why I wanted to go to breakfast first. I wanted to let him rest before Jazzy talked his ear off.

A smile creeps on to his face before he opens his eyes.

“I knew it! I told you Puncle.”

He wraps his arm around her and pulls her closer and kisses the top of her head.

“Hi my bean.”

“Hi daddy.”

He looks like he’s sniffing her as he buries his face on at the top of her loose curls.

You can see his whole body relax as he hugs her.

I take a seat next to them as they reconnect. At first, they don’t say much. He looks like he is just enjoying running his hand over her hair and down her back. And of course, Jazzy is loving it. She is all smiles.

“Were you a good girl?”

“Bobby can answer that question.” I tell him.

“Bobby can answer that.” Jazzy says at the same time.

“Bobby?”

“I hired her as my assistant.”

“Ah, is it ok that I go grab breakfast for everyone?”

“Great idea.”

She takes out her phone and takes our order.

“I’ll be back.”

We watch her leave.

> He looks at me like


	26. Super hero

Chapter

 

Jude’s POV

 

“No matter what you may think of me, I’m not Superman.”

I get up and sit next to Jazzy.

“I can’t do everything.”

His face softens. He sits up and wraps his arms around me and hugs me.

“Jude, you are definitely a super hero. Isn’t he bean?”

“Batman!”

“Dark and tortured, just like your car.” Zero kisses my cheek.

“In all seriously, I know you must be bogged down with you new position. I get it, but is Junior cool with it?”

“I think so, he asked her for me.”

“Jude, you’re my boss now.”

“Yeah, I am.” I can feel him smile against my neck.

“Someone gets to smash the boss on the regular.”

I chuckle at him.

“God, I missed you.”

I hug him a little tighter.

“Hulk, Smash!” Jazzy says from laying behind Zero. “Daddy, I like the Hulk.”

“She’s been watching the Avengers a lot. Apparently Bobby loves superhero movies. Go figure.”

“She’s a good fit then.”

“Yes, and she’s moving to California.”

“Where is she living? My old place is available, just so if anything weird happens between her and Junior, they wouldn’t have to see each other all the time.”

“Good idea. So tell me, how has my team been playing without me?”


	27. Mile high

Chapter

 

Three days later

 

Jude’s POV

 

My assistant, my family and I are all on a private plane heading back to LA. Zero had to promise the doctors that he would take it easy for the next few days. He’s been benched for the next month but he doesn’t know that. I figured Pete could give him the bad news.

 

On the plane, over Colorado

 

I’m sitting on the couch with Zero to my right. He has been antsy ever since we left the hospital. I look up from the book Bobby recommended I read, something about a Vampire Hunter. She says it’s good if I like sex with hot French vampires, so I’m giving it a shot.

I reach over and rub his leg to calm him.

“You ok?” I ask Zero.

“Yeah, I just want to get back on the court.”

“I totally get it but you have to chill. Two days ago, I had to help you take a shower.”

“Fuck chilling, as soon as we land I’m heading to the gym.”

“I don’t think so. You are going to come home, have dinner with your family and cuddle with us in our new living room.”

“And who is telling me this?”

He crosses his arm and gives me the side eye.

“Take your pick, your Loving husband or your boss, or how about both?”

“Oh boss man. You win this one.”

I turn his face to give him a quick peek on the lips.

“Are you going to sulk for the rest of the flight?”

He sighs.

 

Zero’s POV

 

I look around and see that both Jazzy and Bobby are asleep with headphones on.

“You know what would make me happy?”

“What?”

“Join the mile high club with me.”

“What?”

Jude looks up from his book.

“You said you rented this particular plane for the bedroom.”

”There are no walls.”

“Ok, how about the bathroom?”

“Have you seen…”

“Jude. Live a little.” I unbuckle my seat belt.

“You coming?”

I watch Jude look towards the girls and then sigh. He unbuckles his seat belt and follows me to the bathroom.

“We are a little loud for this, don’t you think?”

“She has heard us once.”

I hold the door for him.

“Gentleman first.”

He smiles and steps.

“I don’t think we will both fit.”

“Sit Jude.”

“Where?”

“Where else?” I point to the toilet.

I watch him take a seat. I step in and close the door behind me. We are cramped but we still have more room than a traditional air plane bathroom. He reaches for my waist band.

“No you don’t.”

“I thought…”

I step forward and place a knee on both sides of Jude and lower myself onto his lap.

“What are you doing?”

“Being close to my superman, my main number one guy.”

I lean in and kiss him long and hard. I can feel him relax and wrap his arms around me to pull me closer. He leans back and hits his head on the wall. We pull apart and he hits his head again. I get up and sit on the sink. I pull Jude with me and wrap my legs around his waist. He chuckles and captures my mouth with his. I wiggle his navy-blue sweats down his hips to free his growing erection. I grip him with one hand and use my other to grip the much longer hairs at the nape of his neck. I gently pull his neck to an arch so I can kiss down the length of his throat to his collarbone. I kiss, suck and bit until he moans so loud he could wake the dead. I shimmy my sweats down and grip both our cocks with one hand.

“God, that feels good.”

“Good, just let go and relax.”

I pull him into a kiss. I quicken the speed of my hand focusing solely on Jude and his release.

I kiss my way to his ear and whisper.

“Come for me, boss man.”

A second later, I hear and feel his release with a moan and a shudder. I hold him close while he collects himself.

There is knock on the door.

“Daddy, I need to pee!”

“Back to reality.” I tell him.


	28. What are you up to?

Chapter

 

Jude’s POV

 

We spent the rest of the fight in bed. That was that only way I was about to get him to lay down. So I took my book with me and laid down next to him. After a few minutes, Jazzy followed us back to bed. This was the most normal thing I have done in over a week and it felt great.

 

We finally make it home. On the way back, Bobby calls Junior to see if it’s ok for her to stay at his place. My old place doesn’t have some of the essentials that are needed for someone to move in. That is on the to do list for tomorrow.

 

Next Morning

 

I wake up because my husband’s text alert is going off.

I hear Zero sigh and flip over.

“Who is it?”

“I have no idea. They are asking me if I’m ok.”

“That’s weird.”

“I’m asking who it is.”

I could hear him tapping away at his phone. I turn and there is a head full of curls in my face. Jazzy is curled up near the top of the bed asleep. Lucky for us, she likes to sleep in the fetal position. I put an arm around her and cuddle up next to her.

“It’s Terrence.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“So that’s really weird.”

I reach for my phone and text Junior.

A few minutes later I receive a text from him.

“Junior says he’s been acting weird for the last week and a half.”

“Ok, that is strange.”

“Junior asks how you are doing. He says Terrence’s been jumpy and skittish.” I tell Zero.

“What do you think that’s all about?” He asks me.

“He had something to do with it.” I tell him.

“Really?” My husband says.

“Jelena’s puppet. I’m contacting the detective.”

I text the detective and tell him what happened.

“Do you really think he had something to do with this Jude?”

“Yes, why else would he text you out of the blue. Out of guilt, that’s why.”

 

Junior’s POV

 

31 week pregnant

 

The month is finally over and we are 10 wins and 8 loses. I am not very proud of myself at that moment. I definitely had a hand in those loses.

Ever since Zero was drugged, I’ve had this sneaky suspicion about Terrence. He has been having a lot of heat conversations with someone on the phone. I have walked in on a few after a couple of games. I also overheard a couple of players talk about how they didn’t know where Terrence went after Zero fell out. I remember thinking the same thing. I once heard him say he was in the bathroom. That couldn’t be true because I was standing outside the bathroom door for 5 minutes waiting for Bobby. Why was he lying if he didn’t have something to do with it?

I watch Terrence as he gets on our last bus before we get to go home. I just got a text from Jude to keep an eye on Terrence. I reply back that I’ve been doing that already for a week and a half. He wants me to explain why. He thanks me and tells me to keep up the good work.

 

Jude’s POV

 

We both get up and head for the shower after our phone calls.

Zero’s washing my back.

“So, are you going to babysit me today or can I go to the gym in peace?”

I turn and take the loofah from him.

“Just take it easy. Maybe get together with one of the trainers for a little work out today.”

“Ok boss man.”

“Thank you for not arguing with me.”

I turn Zero around to wash his back.

“You can thank the jet lag.”

I give him a quick kiss before finishing up and leaving him in the shower.


	29. Back together again

Chapter

Zero’s POV

 

Jude leaves for the office about half an hour after before I head to my appointment at the hospital. I leave Jazzy with Bobby for the day.

 

At the hospital

 

Alisha’s POV

 

Today is the day of the paternity test. I schedules it for the day he was supposed to get back from his month long road trip. We talked about it the night of the reception.

 

Zero’s POV

 

I finally made it to the hospital. I can’t wait until this is over so I can have all of my family together again.

I spot her at the end of the hall.

She’s wearing a pair of baggy green sweats and a huge black t-shirt. She spots me and smiles. Watching her try to get up is like watching an elephant seal on a beach.

“Damn girl, you’re like twice the size since I saw you last.”

She waddles towards me with her arms out, trying not to cry.

“They wouldn’t tell me what happened.”

I hug her.

“Hey, I’m ok now. See? All better.”

She sniffles and tries to hug me tighter.

“Not funny, asshole.”

I laugh at her and lead her back to her seat.

“Sit.”

“I’ll sit if you tell me what happened.”

“Ok ok, I’ll tell you.”

“The real truth, none of this media bullshit.”

“Promise.” I have half the mind to pull her into my lap to shut her up.

“Fine, but you need to help me get up.”

“Of course, I will be a crane for you, beached whale.”

“Hey, don’t be a asshole.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” I slide closer and kiss her cheek. “Hey, baby girl.” I reach over and rub her belly.

“I swear, there’s two or three in there.”

She doesn’t say anything.

“Wait a second, I know that look. You’re kidding me!”

“I swear, you’re so slow. You know that?” She playfully punches my shoulder.

“OMG, two!” I sit back and just look at her.

“How else is Jude suppose to have a new baby and you’re supposed to have one too?” She whispers to me.

“I don’t know, I thought he was entertaining you and he had another friend that was pregnant or something.”

“Then the lawyer wouldn’t be needed, dumbass.”

“Shit, why didn’t I see that before? I have no idea where my head has been. She had tattoos and braids.”

“So easily fooled. That was me, goofy.”

I laugh and point a finger at her.

“So, are you sure a boy isn’t hiding in there someplace?”

“Well, one is always curled up just like Jazzy was. Remember how many times we tried with her?”

“Yeah, she just didn’t want to show us anything.”

“I think it’s two girls. I have stopped asking about it.”

I lazily run my hand over her belly.

“Hi in there.”

“Someone is kicking over here.” She moves my hand over and down.

“Oh wow, that was a serious kick.”

“Yeah, they are some strong little girls.”

We look up together when we hear a throat being cleared.

“Ms. Smith?”

The nurse looks at her paperwork confused.

“Yes, that’s us.”

“I wasn’t sure. You guys looked so happy, I’m not used to seeing happy couples here.”

“They’re mine. This is just a formality.” He says with a big grin.

I take her hand and lead her to the office in tears. She’s mumbling something about believe her.

After the appointment, we go to the café to grab some food. We take it and sit in my car in a dark corner of the parking building.

It takes 10 minutes to tell her everything that happen in Cleveland.

“Jude said it was food poisoning! Fucking food poisoning!”

“And this is why he lied to you. That reaction right here. I’m glad he lied and I’m glad we are in a parking lot of a hospital.”

“You could have died and no one would have said anything.”

“I’m sure after you gave birth, they would have said something.”

“Not funny.” She says.

“Just trying to be honest. You know? That thing you’re not so good at.”

“I’m never going to live that down.”

“Hell no, you lied about my daughter.”

“Our daughter.”

“Fine, our daughter. And don’t you forget it.”

She turns away and stares out the window.

“I’m sorry, I’m being a jerk again.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Your turn. You said you think something is going on with the Devils.”

“Well, Lionel has been acting strange. She’s been really worried. I know Jude was out of town but she wouldn’t tell me much, all she said was it’s about the Devils. She even snuck me out of the house.”

“Do you have a place to live now?”

“Of course. I’m safe. Don’t worry about me. I’m just laying low and waiting for these rug rats to arrive.”

“Ok, but you know your room is available and ready for you to use.”

“I’m good where I am.”

 

At the mansion’s living room

 

Jude’s POV

 

“You can’t be serious. Lionel, why didn’t you tell me this was happening! Rumors of a hostile takeover and talks of a forced sell!”

“You had enough on your hands dealing with Jazzy and Zero. I thought I could handle this.”

“And your answer was to get my father out of jail!! What now?”

“I didn’t know what I was doing Jude!”

“You should have called me and told me.”

“Too late for that, son.”

I look up and see my father standing in the door way of his office.

Fuck, what now? She gets a divorce and I get my father back?

 


	30. Mystery

Chapter

 

Jude’s POV

 

I’m finally home from talking to my father. He doesn’t seem to be too worried about the threat. To my surprise, he is letting me keep my job. I wasn’t expecting that at all.

I pull up and park in the drive way. Jazzy is chasing Bobby around the front yard. I see my husband on a ladder with a staph gun. Is he putting up lights already? It’s only November 2nd. I step out and Jazzy runs straight to me.

“Hey Kido.”

I walk over to the ladder next to the house. Zero is hanging lights around the windows.

“Hey wifey, what are you doing?”

“Hey, getting ready for Christmas.”

“A little early, don’t you think?”

“Well, I can’t do much seeing I’m benched. So I figured I’d work around the house. I mowed the yard after I got home from my appointment at the hospital.”

“I didn’t know you went to the hospital.”

“I didn’t tell you.”

I watch him climb down the ladder to look at me.

“Hey Bean, here, take $100. Take it to Bobby, ok?” I turn and see Bobby on her phone texting. “Bobby take my old car in the garage.” I toss her the keys.

“Go shopping or go to a kid movie or go have lunch or something.”

“Junior’s not home yet? I know there was a delay.” I ask.

“Nope, not yet.”

We watch the girls head to the back yard.

“Rough day?”

“Very.”

My husband jerks his head towards the house.

I follow him in and close the door. We go to kitchen where he hands me an open beer and hops up on the counter with his own beer.

“Want to talk about it?”

“In a minute, why did you go to the hospital?”

He gets this smile that I can only explain as his Jazzy smile but a little different.

“I went in for a DNA test for the babies.”

“Oh, really? How did that go?”

“Quick and easy, and then we hung out.”

“Hung out?”

 

Zero’s POV

 

Did he think I slept with her?

“What’s with the air quotes?”

“You guys fucked around.”

“No!”

“Oh, ok.”

He gives me a confused look.

“You thought that as soon as I was alone with her in a parking lot that I would fuck her?”

“Well yeah, apparently she has been very horny lately.”

“She told you that? Because she didn’t say anything to me.”

“No, Lionel mentioned it.”

“Oh ok. We hung out Jude, I bought her an early lunch after being an asshole to her.”

“Why were you an asshole to her?”

I sighed.

“Because I’m still mad at her.”

“You know as long as you hold this over her, she is going to be reluctant to dealing with you in the long run.”

“You don’t know her like I do. She will never give up on me.”

“Ok.. so how is she?”

”Good, I took pictures for you. You should see how big she is. She made me take a video of the bump for you. She knows how much you miss it.”

“I do.”

He turns and nestles himself in between my leg.

“Show me my girls.”

“Oh, so you think they are both girls.”

“Yes.”

I play the video and press my nose to his shoulder as he watches me poke at the bump, hell, it’s not a bump; it’s more like a mountain.

“You smell so good.”

As he flips through all the pictures, I’m unbuttoning his shirt.

“This is a good picture of the two of you together.”

“What?”

I look up from rubbing my cheek on his shoulder. It’s the picture of us in the back seat of her car.

“Yeah, it’s nice.”

“Man, she’s getting big.”

“I know.” I reach down and rub his crotch.

“Let’s stop all this talk about the mountain and let’s go have a dry run of making my boy.” 

He laughs and turns around in between my legs.

He pulls me into a crushing kiss.

“Did you hear the car leave?”

He pulls away and asks.

“It’s the loudest thing in our garage Jude, yes it’s gone.”

I pull him back and kiss him. I unbuckle his pants and he starts to toy with the waist band of my shorts.

“Lift up.”

I push up and Jude pulls my shorts down.

“You want to do this here?” I ask him.

“Sure, why not?”

He pulls away from me and starts to search the cabinets for something.

“Found it.”

He pulls down a small can of Crisco.

“Kitchen lube.”

“Why do we even have that?” I ask him.

Jude kisses me.

“How do you want to do this?”

I lay back on to the empty kitchen counter. It’s cold there is no way my mind can wonder this time. The sun is shining in from the half drawn curtain. This is definitely not a half done dark room in the ghetto.

“Oh, you planed this.”

He finds one of the gifts from the wedding basket from Lionel and her family. It’s a small black butt plug.

“Yeah, I called and asked Lionel to tell me when you left for the day. I figured I could have something to take your mind off of everything.”

“There is no way you could have had this in for hours.”

“Dude, I have a app that traces all of our phones. It’s mostly for Jazzy in case she takes her. I’ll always be able to find my bean. Stop toying with me and fuck me already.”

He slowly turns it a few time before removing it and replacing it with his cock.

He puts my legs over his shoulders and kisses my calf.

“You with me?”

“Yeah, I’m good.”

His strokes are long and slow. I pull at him to join me on the counter. I’m now sliding to the very back of the counter with Jude looming over me with my ankles crossed at his neck.

“I’m flipping us.”

I let my legs fall to the side and I push him on to his back.

“I love you but you are a bossy bottom.”

“Because I’m not a bottom Jude, I use to be a long time ago but now this is for you.” I tell him as I sink down on him and start to ride him.

 

Jude’s POV

 

What a sight! My husband riding me with his hands on my shoulders and him biting his bottom lip. He must have found his spot because his orgasm comes shooting out without coercion from my hand. It’s the hottest thing I have seen in a while. After he’s done, he leans forward rocking his hips.

“Come for me Jude.” His command is like switch.

My toes curl and my hand grips his ass as I thrust into him as he takes my load.

“Fuck!” I said as I orgasm.

“Damn it.” Zero says.

I have to open my eyes and look up at him. That wasn’t a curse of pleasure that was a curse of dread. He is staring out behind me.

I sit up and kiss his shoulder.

“What’s wrong?”

“Junior’s home.”

I turn and see Junior walking away. He throws his hands up as he passes the swing set.

“Fuck, he saw us.”

“Well, he got his sexual education for the day.”

 

Zero’s POV

 

We are climbing into the bathtub while talking about what happened.

“How can you be so calm about this?”

“Shit happens Jude. Relax. It’s not a big deal. Just relax and enjoy yourself.” I kiss his neck and shoulders.

“Tell me about your day, Lionel didn’t tell me much.”

“Well, my father is back an I think he has a plan but he won’t tell what it is.”

“Oh. Do you think he knows about us?”

“I don’t know, he hasn’t said anything. I’m sure the house keeper has told him everything by now.”

I grab the massage oil from the basket on the floor.

“Lean forward and let me work out this kink in your back.”

“That feels good.”

“I’m a man with many talents on and off the court.”

“I’m enjoying discovering them.”

 

Jazzy and Bobby spent the rest of the day at the mall. They went to the movies to see Moana.

 

We had a family dinner that Jude cooked. He made a salad with homemade dressing, roasted chicken and vegetables and a pie. He told me that he watched so many cooking shows on his iPad in the last couple of weeks that he wanted to try some of his recipes.

I drove him crazy while he cooked just by sitting at the counter. Every time he put something close to me, I’d stick my finger in it to taste it. I never knew how much of a turn on was to watch your husband be so domesticated in a kitchen you created.

For the next 2 hours, I sat there with a semi hard on as he cooked. He finally kicked me out after I went for a popsicle. He was done with my sexual innuendos and flirting. It was something about getting side tracked and not wanting to burn his homemade vanilla pudding for his peanut butter pie. So I left and took a nap on the couch, of course Jazzy found me and joined me for a little cuddle time.

 

 

Mansion

 

Oscar is sitting in his office. He looks up.

“I’m glad you made it. Did park in the back?”

“Of course.”

He gets up and leans against his desk.

“Poisoning my son’s husband was an interesting choice for a distraction.”

“I’m happy, wished it would have killed the bastard.”

“Nothing like a women scorned. Now, let’s get to business.”

 

Alisha’s POV

 

Lionel said that the house has an infestation of rats and that’s why we had to leave. The only problem is she forgot my nanny cam bears and my house shoes. I park in my normal parking spot and there is a car that I don’t recognize parked next to mine. The neighbor must have company. I struggle and walk to the front door. The house is completely dark besides the light in the office. I head straight to the bathroom that’s across the hall and close the door.

“You guys can’t let me pass a bathroom, can you?” I say to myself as I head straight for the toilet not even bothering with the light.

Pop!

Gun shot? Here?


	31. Who shot oscar

Chapter  
Jude’s POV

Dinner was a success despite my husband trying to distract me while I cooked dinner.   
We gave Bobby the rest of the day off after they came back from the movie with 33.42 and three receipts one for the movies, one for lunch and one for a car wash and gas.   
Zero got Jazzy ready for bed and it was my turn to read her a book. I think my husband enjoys story time as much as she does. Jazzy will even let him pick the book some times.  
“Stella brings the family.” I have never seen the book before and I know I didn’t buy it.  
“Did you buy this?”  
“No, did you?”  
“No. Then who…?”

At the mansion

Alisha’s POV  
I quickly take my phone out and call 911. I finish up and as I talk to dispatch, I hear heels running pass the bathroom door a second later. I step out of the bathroom and see the front door open. I rush to the office door and see Oscar laying on the floor by his desk.  
“Shit.” I grab the bottom of my skirt and cross the room as fast as I can.   
“Hang in there.” I say holding my skirt to the bleeding wound.  
“Hey, you can’t go to sleep, you have to stay with me, you hear me? Look at me!”  
“You’re Lionel’s company.”  
“Yeah. My name’s Alisha.”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I came for some stuff I left, but I guess I was meant to save you for some reason.”  
He looks like he is falling a sleep on me. I gladly smack him with a bloody hand.  
That was for Jude I thought to myself.  
I dig around my purse and find a pad and open it using my hand and teeth. I slip it under my now ripped skirt.  
Hurry up, hurry up.  
I see the light flashing in the window and then I hear the EMT’s coming into the house.  
“Hey, in here!”  
A second later, the place is crawling with EMTs and police officers. One comes over and takes over holding the pad and piece of the ripped shirt. I’m ushered off to the side by the police.  
“Hi, I’m officer Jeff Harrington. Are you hurt? Do I need someone to look at you?”  
“No, I’m fine.This is his blood, not mine.”  
“I need to ask you some questions.”  
“Sure, but can I go to the hospital with him?”  
“Of course! Just answer a few questions for me and we can follow them.”  
“Go for it.”  
I watch them put him on the gurney and take him out the front door.  
“So, why where you here?”  
“I used to live here, I have a key.” I show them my key ring.  
“Why did you move?”  
“I moved out with Lionel, but I forgot a few things.”  
“Like what? I’ll get an officer to gather it up for you.”  
“A pair of green fuzzy slippers and two teddy bears.”  
He waves another officer over. I tell him exactly where everything is in the house.  
“What is your relation to Mrs. Kinkade?”  
I’m not sure what I should say.  
“I’m friends with Jude Kinkade and Zero.”  
“Do you know who did this?”  
“No, no clue.”

At the house

Jude’s POV  
After the story was over, it was our turn to get ready for bed.  
Zero turns his light out and I grabs my book. He rolls over and looks at me.  
“You’re not sleepy?”  
“My book is just getting good. This is the only time I have to read.”  
I watch him roll over twice to get to my side of the bed. He wraps one arm around my waist and buries his nose in my thigh. I settle in and rub his arm with my free hand.  
I love that he always wants to touch me. It’s like he’s addicted or something and I’m the drug.  
So I get ready to read for the next hour and relax when my phone rings.  
“Who could it be at this time of the night?”  
I set my book down and reach for my phone.  
Alisha’s name appears on my screen.  
“Hey, are you ok?”  
“Yes, I’m fine. It’s your father.”  
“What wrong with that him?”  
“He’s been shot.”  
“Shot?!”  
I spring from the bed.  
“What the…?”  
Zero looks around confused and half asleep.  
“Sorry, I have to go “  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Oscar’s been shot.”  
I tell him as I find the closest pair of pants and clean shirt.  
“I’m coming with you.”  
“I’m good, Alisha’s there and the three of us in the same place with press around isn’t a good idea. Plus, Jazzy’s asleep.” I give him a quick kiss and head out.  
“Who on earth has the balls to shot Oscar Kinkade?” He calls out to me.   
“Good question. I’ll be back.


	32. Deadbeats father

Hospital

 

I have been dying to go home and see if the bears picked anything up. Maybe a voice or a flash of something. I wonder how long it will take for the cops to figure out I might have something. I just pray Lionel is really visiting her brothers for a few days.

I look up from playing with the fringe of my scarf to see Jude walking towards me.

“Hey.” He hugs me.

“Hey what happened?”

“I went back to grab some stuff that I left at the house.”

“Did you hear anything?”

“I was in the downstairs bathroom when the shot was fired.”

“Thank God you’re ok.”

It’s been 4 hours and Oscar is now in recovery. A nurse has come out to give us his status.

“He’d like to see you.” She points to me.

“He does?”

She nods.

I shrug and follow her into his room.

He looks surprisingly awake since he’s only been in recovery for an hour.

“Come in, have a seat.”

“I’m glad you look like you’re going to recover.” I take a seat.

“It’s not every day you save a man that has so much power.”

“Well, I’m glad I was there.”

“People don’t do anything free. What’s your price?”

“My price?”

“Everyone has a price. College tuition?”

He points to my stomach.

“I think their fathers have that covered.”

“Their fathers?”

“Zero and Jude, your son.”

“I was informed my son had a child on the way.”

“Yes, but not biologically, more like stepchild but as soon as these two are born I will be trying to get pregnant with his child.”

“I will pay you twice the amount that he’s paying you to do that for him.”

“Twice of nothing isn’t much.”

“Why would you do if you’re not getting anything out of it?”

“Because I see what you can’t seem to understand about your son.”

“What is that?”

“He is worthy of love and lots of it. He’s a wonderful kind and loving man. You should be honored to have him as a son and to work for you.”

“He’s still employed by the Devils.”

“I know, but what about the rest of it?”

He sits there and doesn’t say anything.

“You know what? I have a price.”

“Of course you do. What is it? A house? Car? Both?’

“What I want you can’t buy in a store or transfer from one account to another. I want you to be a father to your son and a grandfather to the kids in his family that he and his husband and I are building together, can you do that? You’re getting older and money isn’t everything. It sure won’t visit you in the hospital or come over to have Sunday dinner.”

“Not too many people get away with speaking to me like that.”

“Well, I’m going to get away with it because there is no way a great guy like Jude came from a complete and total monster unless Jude is your humanity and all your humanity was drained out of you through your cock. Did it, Mr. Kinkade?”

“Call me Oscar. And it’s your lucky day, I like ballsy women like you.”

“Well, good because I’m tired as fuck and these little brats are kicking the shit out of me. Feel better.” I head to the door.

“I’ll send Jude in.”

“He’s here. I called him.”

I’m not sure if that was a statement or a question.

I reach for the door and open it.

“Hey Jude, your father wants to see you.”

He looks shocked as he stands up and walks towards me.

“He does?”

I pull him into a hug and quick peck on the lips.

“I’m out, I’ll call an Uber to take me to my car.”

“Are you sure? I can drive you.”

“I’m good.”

“Have a seat Jude.” We stop talking and look at Oscar.

“Go on.”

He gives my belly a quick rub before walking into the room to take a seat.

Well, you have to start somewhere.

 

Jude’s POV

 

I walk into my father’s room not knowing what to expect from him.

“I’m glad you came.”

“You’re welcome.”

“She sings your praises.”

“She does?”

“Yes, she thinks I need to get to know you better. Is that something you would like?”

“I shouldn’t have to beg for it.”

“It’s a yes or no question, Jude.”

Do I still want him in my life? Before I can think anymore, I answer his question.

  
2017


	33. Family matters

Jude’s POV  
“Yes”  
“Very well, then come back tomorrow and bring your brood with you.”  
“You want to meet Jazzy?”  
“Yes, I’d like to meet her and have a social visit with Zero.”  
“All right then, we will see you in the morning.”  
“Bring my brief case as well. We can have a meeting after the social visit.”  
“Ok, see you tomorrow?”  
He nods.  
I get up and leave.

The trip home is a blur until I get a phone call.  
“Hey, what’s up?”  
“Jude, everything’s ok?” It’s my husband.  
“I think so.”  
“Ok, just making sure you’re cool. It’s been hours.”  
There is a another beep on the phone. I glance down and see it’s Alishia.  
“Hey, can I call you back?”  
“Ah, sure.”  
I click over.  
“Hey!”  
“Jude, can you come to Lionel’s? I think I know who shot your dad.”  
“How?”  
“Please, come.”  
“Sure, I’m turning around now.”  
I make it to Lionel’s house in record time.  
I park and I quickly text my husband before getting out. She’s waiting for me at the door.  
“Hey, I don’t know what you said to my father but he wants to meet with my family.”  
“No big deal. I need you to identify a woman.”  
“Woman?”  
“Yes, she’s short and she’s light like me and walks with an attitude.”  
“Ok sure, if I know her.”  
Her laptop is set up on the kitchen table.  
The screen shows my father’s living room.  
She sits down and presses play.  
It takes a minute for anything to happen, but when it does, it’s definitely a woman and I know exactly who she is.  
“Jelena Howard.”  
“I know that name. Wait a second, I should smack him for even dating this nut!”  
“Wow. Why was she even there?”  
“I have no clue.”  
“Do you know where she lives?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“Because I have a plan.”  
“There is no way I’m going to let you confront the woman that shot my father. My husband would kill me. Hell! I would shot myself for that stupid move.”  
“Fine, you should do it then.”  
“What?! Have you lost your mind? Why don’t we just show the cops?”  
“Damn it. What if this has something to do with the take over?”  
“What...?”  
The whole Terrence thing comes to mind and the take over.  
“You are thinking of something, aren’t you?”  
“It makes so much sense now. Go to bed, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Sit tight, ok?”  
I give her a quick kiss on the cheek and head for the door.  
“Wait!”  
“Go to bed! You need you rest its like 2 in the morning.”  
“Fine, I’m tired anyway.”

When I finally make it home, I walk into our room and it’s empty. I head straight to Jazzy’s room. I find   
Zero curled up next to her in the tiny twin bed. I stop and watch them for a second. I turn to leave but I step on something that has to be a lego.  
“Shit!”  
I stumble around in the dimly lit room knocking over things as I keep stepping on the legos on the floor.  
“Jude?”  
I look over at the bed. My husband is looking at me like I’m crazy.  
“Sorry, Legos.” I hold up my fist full of Lego. I should have never kicked off my shoes in the bedroom.  
He uncurls himself from Jazzy and shuffles his way to the door.  
“You have to daddy shuffle in her room to survive it.”  
“Why are you in here?”  
“Nightmare.”  
I don’t want to ask who had one so I just kiss him and put my arm around him to guide him back to our room.  
“Everything all right at the hospital?”  
“Yeah, something good might have come out of Oscar getting shot.”  
“Oh?”  
I watch him fall into bed as I undress.  
“Oscar wants us to visit him tomorrow.”  
“Huh? He does?”  
“Yeah, long story. Tell you when we get up.”  
He shrugs.  
“Ok.”  
I climb in and he’s like a magnet. He’s wrapped himself around my back before I can pull up the covers over us.  
I laugh.  
“You know you like it.”  
He says with a thrust of his hip.  
I smile and pull up the cover around us and try to shut my brain off.  
Jelena Howard, what are you up to?

  
  



	34. santa is the that you

Chapter

 

Jude’s POV

 

I didn’t get much sleep when I finally fell asleep. I don’t know if it was the combination of my mind going 100 miles per hour or the four-year-old that invaded our bed a few minutes after I got into it.

I woke up to being pocked by cold hands.

“You awake puncle?”

“Jazzy, leave Jude alone.”

“I think he moved, Daddy.”

“He’s asleep, not dead bean.”

I stretch and open my eyes.

“Can I help you?”

Jazzy is crouched next to me about 5 inches away from my face.

“Hiiiiii.” That makes me smile.

“Have you been watching Ru Paul Drag Race again?”

I look over to my husband who is lounging next to me in a pair of boxers to see him shrugging.

I think it’s his guilty pleasure. He will never admit to it but I have caught him watching it a few times and he always points to Jazzy who is always sitting next to him. They are always enthralled when they watch together. It’s rather funny when I catch them.

I find the boxers that we have started to keep close by and wiggle into them.

“We need to get up and get going.”

“I have already snuck off to the gym for an hour and came back.”

“Good, let’s get dressed. My father wants to see us.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes.”

“Ok.” He shrugs.

I’m first to finish dressing, so I go to Jazzy’s room to find a nice dress to put her in.

“How about this one?” I show her one of the new dresses I bought for her while her dad was gone.

She picks something dirty off the floor.

“This one.”

“No, you’re going to go meet my dad, you have to wear something nice.”

“I am?”

“Yeap.”

“Ok.”

I watch her dig out a suitcase from her closet.

“What are you doing?”

“We go on a trip?”

I chuckle at her.

“No kiddo, he lives here.”

“Oh.”she frowns.

“Hey Jude. I’m here.” Bobby says from the front door.

“In here!”

Bobby is wearing purple lipstick when she pokes her head into Jazzy’s room.

Jazzy runs to her and hugs her.

“Hiiiiiii.”

“Hiiiii.”

“Not you too.”

They both smile at me.

“So, what’s on the agenda. Oh, sorry about your dad.”

“Thanks, we are going to go visit him today.”

I pull out a less dressy purple dress and look at it.

“What do you think? Meet the dad dress or not?”

Jazzy looks at it and shakes her head yes.

“I wear these too.”

She holds up her new shoes that Nike sent over for her. They are replicas of her dad’s court shoes.

“Purple and red?”

“Why not just dress her in shorts and a t-shirt?” Bobby suggests. I’m not surprised because she’s all about flip flops and shorts.

“I want to make sure she looks good.”

 

After a few outfit changes for Jazzy, we are off to the hospital. Bobby comes along just in case Oscar wants to speak to us alone.

All three of us look like we’re going to a funeral or a wedding. I guess it’s all how you look at the situation.

Before we enter, I look at my husband and then to Jazzy. He looks handsome in his light grey suit, white shirt and a lilac tie.

“Do I look ok?” I ask.

“Perfect.”

I pick up Jazzy who is wearing the same dress she wore at the wedding and her Nikes. She refuses to wear dress shoes. This will be the last time she wears this dress because she is getting too big for it.

Our baby is growing up and I don't know how to feel about it.

I knock on the door.

“Come in.”

I push the door open and walk in.

My father actually has a pleasant look on his face. He isn’t smiling but at the same time, he doesn’t have a resting asshole face either.

“Morning Oscar.”

“Hello Mr. Kinkade.”

“Hi, I’m Jazzy.” Jazzy says.

She waves from my arms.

“Hello Jasmine. Have a seat Zero.”

I watch as he takes the sit next to his bed.

“What’s your name? Are you sick too?” Jazzy asks.

“Shhhh Jazzy.”

“Let the child talk. If she’s anything like her mother, this should be a rather interesting conversation.” He tells us. “No, I’m not sick. My name is Oscar.”

“Oh, my daddy was sick.” Jazzy tells him.

“I heard. That was a very unfortunate incident. I’m glad you’re doing so much better.” Oscar looks over to Zero.

“Thanks.”

Seeing my father speak to a child is more awkward than I thought.

“What’s wrong with you? You got a booboo?”

My father actually smiles at her.

“You can say that. Some people feel like words aren’t enough.”

“Oh, Daddy tells me I have to use my words. Right, Daddy?”

“Then he’s a wise man.”

“Ok, you’re puncle’s daddy.”

“If you mean Jude, then yes, I am.”

“Why don’t you come around? You need to come over and see the house, it’s big!”

She throws her hand over her head to show how big it is.

He chuckles.

“I guess I have to come see this grand house then.”

“You’re coming over?” I ask him.

“When a lady invites you over, you go.”

Zero and I exchange looks.

“Down, please.”

I let her down and she heads straight for the bed.

“Be careful.” I’m not sure how close I want Jazzy to get to him.

She climbs up and sits next to him.

“Are you Santa Claus?”

“Excuse me?”

I look to my husband out of the corner of my eye and see him holding back his laughter.

“No, I’m not Santa Claus.”

“Oh, then why have I never meet you?” She crosses her arms.

“I had to go away for a while.”

“Oh, you got locked up!”

“Time to go.” My husband says as he grabs her off the bed.

“Rather blunt, like her mother.” My father says.

“You know my mommy?”

I give her a quick kiss as they pass me.

Zero comes back and takes a seat.

“I take it this was your nightly visitor from a year ago. The rather loud one?” Oscar asks me pointing at Zero.

I think I must have turned an insane red shade because I hear my husband cover his laugher with a cough. Please floor, open up and swallow me.

“Yes Oscar, he was my nightly visitor a year ago.”

“Ah, interesting. Do you plan on making your relationship public?”

“Not any time soon.” Zero says.

“Very well.”

Is that it? Is that all he is going to say?”

“My brief case.” I hand him his brief case.

“I’ll see you later tonight?”

I nod.

“You know he isn’t mentioned in my will.”

Zero turns and looks at my father straight in the eyes.

“That fine, he’s mentioned in mine.”

He winks at me and walks out with his baller swag.

I wonder if that’s why he asked me about a family lawyer. I was afraid he wanted to sue Alishia for full custody or something.

I look over to my father and he looks satisfied with his answer.

Well, all righty then


	35. Family legacy

Chapter

 

32 Weeks Pregnant

 

Jude’s POV

 

My father is back at home from his short stay at the hospital after the shooting. My husband has now started to train with the rest of The Devils on a daily basis now. One more week and he will be off the bench and start again. I have been keeping a close eye on Jelena and Terence. They haven’t come out and claimed The Devils as majority owners yet. I found out that quite a few of the minority owners have sold their stock to Jelena. I overheard my father on the phone with a lawyer about the missing share and the paper work. My father hasn’t talked to me about the shooting or the missing stock. I have hired a PI to keep an eye on Jelena for the pass week. I want to know every move they make.

Tonight is the night I will confront Jelena about the shooting.

We are sitting out in my Porshe in the parking lot of Jelena’s apartment.

“You still haven’t told me what we are doing here.” My husband says as he looks around.

“I’m here to become the majority owner of The Devil.”

“Come again?”

I get out and he follows my lead.

In a hushed tone, I tell him. “She shot my father and stole a few shares of The Devils.”

“Serious?”

“Yes, it’s all in here.”

I hand him the manila envelope with the blown-up pictures from the nanny cams.

“Holy fucking shit, how did you sit on this for so long?”

“I wanted to see if the cops could figure it out before I confronted and black mailed her for her shares.”

He stops walking and looks at me.

“Jude, if we weren’t in public…”

“What?”

I smile at him and enter the elevator.

He presses the floor number.

“There is always home.”

I may look cool and collected but I am scared shitless. That’s why I brought my husband with me. I find that I can draw from his cockiness and cool demeanor.

The doors open and we walk out. He leads the way to her apartment. I don’t even want to think about why he is so comfortable here.

I don’t have a problem with the women in his past, but for some reason I have a problem with Jelena now. Maybe it’s because she shot Oscar. I doubt it. I think it has more to do with what would have happened if Alisha had walked in. Would she have shot her too? The thought makes my blood run cold.

I watch as he firmly knocks on the door and steps away to let me take the lead. He has his best smug smirk on his face.

The door opens and she is standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips and an attitude on her face.

“Aw, the happy little couple, to what do I own the pleasure?”

“I have a proposition for you.” I walk pass her with Zero behind me.

‘Well, why don’t you come on in?” She says sarcastically.

She walks over to her couch and sits in the middle of it.

“Say it and then get out, I have better things to do than this.”

“if you want to stay a free woman, you will hear me out.”

She doesn’t move, she just laughs.

“What are you talking about?”

“I know about all the shares you have been buying up from the other owners. And I have proof that you shot Oscar.”

That’s when her face changes.

You can see her eyes get a fraction larger. I nod toward the package.

Zero walks over and shows her a picture.

“What do you want?”

“All of your shares signed over to me and for you to leave LA and don’t look back. I have Terrence’s trade papers. I’ll even let you pick the city. Portland or Indiana.”

She grimaces at the choices and Zero laughs.

“Oh, if you decide to send someone after me or anyone I care about like you did to my husband…”

That stopped Zero from laughing.

“That was your doing?!”

We ignore him.

“…A copy of everything will be sent to the LAPD. I have multiple copies by the way.”

Zero stands quietly by my side with his arms crossed and a look on his face that could rival any mob enforcer.

She sighs and gets up.

“Consider this my wedding gift.”

We watch her and she takes down a painting and opens the safe. She walks back over and starts to sign over every last share.

“Happy? I’ll take Portland.”

I sign the papers and hand them over.

“A pleasure doing business with you.” 51 shares!

“Jude, you are as shady as your father.”

“Says the women that drugged her boyfriend so he wouldn’t get traded.” Zero tells her.

She walks to the door.

“Get out.”

“Bon voyage, bitch.” Zero says behind me.

“I wish she would have killed you.” She says.

I guess he felt me start to lunch at her because he places his hand at the center of my chest, over my heart.

“Whoa, tiger.”

She slams the door in our faces.

Our walk to the elevator is quiet but the air is full of excitement.

The doors to the elevator open and Terrance walks off.

I nod and Zero’s smile widens.

He looks confused as he passes us. As the doors close, I let out a huge sigh of relief.

“Jude, fuck! You were amazing!”

I laugh as we walk to the car.

We were safely on our way out now.

“I can’t believe I just did that.”

He starts to laugh.

“Damn, Jude.”

I glance over at him.

“Jude, we need to go because this thing you have going on right here has me turned on.”

I glance over and sure enough, the crouch of his pants is noticeably tighter.

“Thank god for Jazzy’s obsession with Moana.”

I do a u turn and head home.

I guess date night can wait.

  
  



	36. Kid at heart

Chapter   
We arrive home to see the house is dark and Junior must have gone out to the movies which is great. No repeat of last time.

Zero’s POV

> We walk in and start to strip each other of our clothes as soon as the door closes. When the shared fall to the ground we both stop to pick them up.  
> “What should I do with them now?”  
> “Put them in the safe, of course.”  
> He leads me to my office and takes me to the far side of the room and takes his jersey off the wall. He pulls the shelf out and pushes in a set of numbers.  
> “It’s 10 11 16 J.K. Jude Kinkade and the year we were married.”  
> Half the wall pops open and he pulls the hidden panel out.  
> “Safe room.”  
> “I thought this room should be bigger.”  
> “I figured it was time to show you this.”  
> I watch him flip on the light and walk in.  
> There is a wall of security cameras for the whole house. Next to it, there is shelf, a mini refrigerator, a microwave, a first aide kit and supplies as well as blankets and pillows.  
> I watch him walk across the room.  
> “Bathroom.”  
> He goes to the wall and a Murphy bed folds down.  
> “Wow, this it crazy. It’s like another room.”  
> “You can get to your office through our closet too. There is a button and you can walk through the wall.”  
> “So, how do I get into the safe.”  
> “02 15 12 21, Jazzy’s birthday and the twins’ due day.”  
> “Ah ok, awesome.”  
> I push the code in and turn the handle popping the door open. I slide the shares in.  
> “Oscar is going to shit a brick.” I tell him.  
> “So bossman, what’s the plan?”  
> I smile.  
> “The only thing I can think of is to tell Oscar that I was able to get the family company back and go from there.”  
> “Never in the million year did I think I would be married to an owner.”  
> “Really, even though I’m the owner’s son?”  
> He laughs.  
> “Your old man would try to take those shares to the grave if he could.”  
> “You’re probably right.”  
> “Let’s get out of here before anyone comes home.” He tells me as he walks towards the door.  
> “Good plan.”  
> We step out. I watch him close everything back up.  
> “Want to have a quickie before The Bean gets home?”  
> “If you think we can manage it.”  
> He takes me through the closet and we step into our room a second later.  
> “This makes my inner child really happy.”  
> “I know, right?” He says while he kisses my neck.  
> “Time to turn that brain off, bossman.”  
> “Sorry, just thinking about the meeting with Oscar.”  
> “Think about it after I suck you off.”  
> I moan a little as he pushes me onto the bed. He losses his shirt as he crawls up my legs. I let him unbelt my pants and yank them down a little.  
> “Bossman is ready and willing.”  
> I chuckle as he lowers his mouth to take my hard length into his mouth.  
> Man, he kills me with his flirting sometimes.  
> Watching my length disappear as his head bobs up and down is memorizing to me.  
> I run my hand through his hair as I try not to cum just yet.  
> He flicks his tongue against the slit of my cock as he works me by hand.  
> I heard the front door close.  
> “Oh god.”  
> He quickens the motion with hand.  
> “Daddy? Puncle?” There is a slap on the door.  
> He shots up.  
> “Give me a minute bean.” He yells at her.   
> “Relax and let go.”  
> With a jagged breath and kiss to my thigh I do as I’m told and let go.  
> “Fuck!”  
> “Bad word!”  
> “Jasmine Jillian Smith get away from our door.”  
> He rolls his eyes as he milks me for all I’m worth. He watches me as he seductively licks me clean of cum. I shiver and he gives me the most cocky smile as he swallows.  
> “There goes our fun time.” He tells me.  
> “I owe you an orgasm.”  
> He laughs then kisses me quickly.  
> I watch him head to the bathroom to wash his hands and face.  
> “Probably shouldn’t kiss the kid with cummy lips.” He says as he washes his face and hands.  
> I hop up and get dressed to check if I’m cum free.  
> “I think we are good.” He tells me.  
> He pulls me in to a deep kiss.  
> “Am I good?  
> I can hear her beating on the door.  
> I lick my lips.  
> “Soapy.”  
> I smile.  
> “Good.”  
> We walk out to the door.  
> I quickly yank the door open. Jazzy spills into the room. She’s on her back smiling up at us.  
> “Daddies!”  
> Man, I love my life.


	37. Shares

Chapter

Jude’s POV

I honestly don’t know how to proceed with my meeting with Oscar. I’m sure he’s going to demand the shares back since I own the majority of them now.  
I walk into his office at the Arena with an air of confidence I have to thank my husband and Alisha for.  
Being around my husband is very good. He’s great at faking it until you make and it helps me draw my inner badass out. As for Alisha, she is just a take a bull by the horns kind of woman along with my second biggest cheerleader, only second to my husband.  
He’s sitting behind his desk looking busy like usual.  
“Have a seat Jude.”  
He slides some paper work in front of me.  
“To my surprise, one of our starters have been traded by you.” He seems very calm about it.  
“I did what I had to do to secure the controlling shares of the family business. I didn’t do anything you wouldn’t do.”  
I watch for his face for changes. Nothing. Interesting.  
“It’s better that you dealt with her. It would have been a lot messier if I had to.”  
“I agree. Looks like I get a piece of the family legacy after all.”  
“Because you earned it Jude.”  
“How did she get the extra shares in the first place?”  
“The only way anyone could get them: by gun point.”  
“Ah, I see. And she still shot you.”  
“Just remember that this is still my team despite the two extra shares.”  
“I have a proposition for those. To even the playing field some.”  
“What might that be?”  
“A trust for your grandchildren. I will place three of them aside until they are 21 years of age. As an olive branch, I will let you have the votes until then. If you so happen to die before then, those shares revert to me until their 21st birthday. So no matter what, a Kinkade will always be in power.”  
“Why would you do that? I could have offered you a small fortune for them.”  
“Because I would like to build a bridge with you than build a wall against you. If you’re serious about trying a relationship with me, then you will see this as a good thing and accept I’m looking out for my children.”  
He looks at me long and hard.  
“So, your idea of looking out for your children is to hand them a part of The Devils as a birthday gift Jude. Have you learned nothing from me?”  
“No, there will be stipulations, of course. Finishing or going to college. Staying out of trouble with the law. Going into a field that can help The Devils in some shape of form. Lawyer, agent, physical therapist, advertising executive, etcetera.”  
“Ah, very well. I can live with that.”  
“You will?” I try to even my voice out a little and repeat. “You will.”  
“Yes I will. Do you have the document with you?”  
“Of course, I had them drawn up this morning.”  
“Your thorough Jude. That’s a commendable trait, son.”  
I swear my heart just skipped a beat.  
There is a knock at the door.  
I fish the paper out of my brief case and hand them to him.  
“Come in.”  
I turn and see Alisha waddle in. I look from him to her. What is this about?  
“Alisha, you are looking lovely this afternoon.”  
“Cut the shit Oscar. I look like a pregnant ninja turtle.” She tells him while she rubs her belly.  
My father actually chuckles.  
She is wearing a green floor length dress flip flops and a green headband that helds her curls at bay.  
I watch my father get up and greet her with a side hug because a normal hug just isn’t going to work with her belly being as big as it is.  
“Jude, hey you.”  
“Hey yourself.”  
I get up and give her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
“What are you doing here?” I give her a nervous smile.  
“Your father has invited me to lunch at The Devils playground.”  
“Well, that’s nice of you.” I tell him.  
“The pleasure is all mine. It is rare to come a cross such a fierce women that likes to eat. It’s a shame that you don’t prefer the fair sex Jude. She would make an excellent wife for you. She is constantly praising you. Because of her, I feel like I know you a little better.”  
“Oscar come on! He has me in every way that matters. His heart just isn’t there and that’s ok.”  
Does she seem a little sad by that?  
I look at her closely.  
“Either way, it’s a shame. You would make a excellent daughter in-law. One that I would a proud of.”  
“Our Zero would make a great son in law if you gave him a chance.”  
I watch my father nod. Was he agreeing with her?  
“Jude, we are done.”  
I watch her elbow him.  
“Ask him to lunch Oscar. A normal father does that.”  
He clears his throat.  
“Jude, joins us.”  
She looks slightly frustrated with him but then she looks like she rethinks it.  
“I’d love to.”

 

I’m on my way home from lunch. The food was great as usual and the company was interesting. My father tried to be cordial. Key word is tried. Half the time he seem to act like I wasn’t even there. The other half he was pointing out my faults when she wasn’t at the table. I knew he was trying because not once did he say anything nasty in front of her. He politely smiled as Alisha and sang my praises as a friend and step father to Jazzy to him.  
I arrive home still thinking about lunch as I sit in front of our house.   
Apparently, he is having her tailed for her safety. I don’t know how I feel about that.  
He told me while she was on one of her many trips to the bathroom. Oscar did his homework and looked into the man that is looking for her. My husband told me he was a bad guy but never explain why. Apparently, he has a rap sheet a mile long and a reputation that is just as bad. Oscar was kind enough to give me a copy of his rap sheet after lunch. He advised me to keep it to myself in other words, don’t tell Alisha that he has someone tailing her and don’t show her his rap sheet. He said this is a test of my loyalty. I hate that he feels that he has to do that but I understand it.  
I look over to the passenger seat for the file.  
Do I even want to look at it? Of course I do.  
I get knocked out of my thoughts by a knock or should I say a slap on my car door.  
I turn and see Jazzy’s forehead and all of her light brown curls.  
I shove the file in my brief case and then push the button to bring my window down.  
“Hey you, why are you in the street?”  
She looks around like she didn’t know where she was then start to climb up the side of my car.  
Please let her have no shoes on.  
I reach over and pull her in.  
“Hiiiii!”  
I hug her and give her a few kisses on the cheek.  
That’s from your mommy, I say to myself.  
I kiss her again.  
“That’s from me.”  
She smiles and curls up in my lap.  
“Hey, I brought you a cookie.”  
“COOKIES!” She throws her hands up in the air. “I like cookies!”  
I smile and pull out a bag of cookies behind my brief case.  
“You can only hand have one. The rest are for daddy, Bobby and Junior.”  
“Cookie cookie! Thank you.”  
“Cookies.” Cookie? Who said that? I turn and see my husband at the other window.  
I smile and unlock the door.  
“Hey, how did it go?”  
“Here.” I hand him a cookie.  
“Sweet, thanks.”  
He takes it and takes a bite.  
“So…”  
“Surprisingly well.”  
“I knew you could do it, Jude.”  
He offers his fist to bump. I tap it with mine and smile.  
“Let’s go and celebrate.”  
He wiggles his eyebrows at me.  
“How about we take our rag tag bunch out to dinner tonight to celebrate.”  
“Sounds like a plan.”

Later, after dinner

Dinner was fun we went to Daves and Buster. We figured we’d do something funny where everyone could have a good time. It was fun watching my husband try to kick Junior’s ass in a couple of the games. I have a odd feeling they were both trying to show off for their “dates”. What they didn’t know was Bobby and I wanted in on the action and so did Jazzy. It was a fun filled evening by all and after that, we went out for ice cream. When we arrived home, Junior and Bobby went to his place above the garage. My husband headed to the other side of the house to get Jazzy ready for bed. I, on the other hand, took advantage of my time alone time to look at the file. It’s as thick as a phone book. I open the file and the first thing I see is his mug shot.   
He’s a dark complexed man that looks like he should be a tightend for the 49er.  
“Jordan Miller, born 1/1/1983 in Detroit. 6’6 400 pounds, African American. Ok, he’s huge.”  
I flip through all the all the pictures of his tattoos. He’s covered in them.  
“So, what have you been up to?”  
I flip the page again.  
“Aggravated assault on a minor.”  
I flip to another page.  
“Drug possession with the intention of distribution.”  
Next page.  
“Rape and sexual assault.”  
I flip.  
“Sexual assault again.”  
The more I read the more I cringe. Sex violence and drugs over and over again.  
I close it after the 10th charge. My stomach is now in a knot knowing that he ever had contact with any of the people I love.  
I slide it in my top drawn and lock it.  
This is definitely not something I want anyone to find.  
My door opens just as I put my key in my pocket.  
“Hey, feel like congratulatory sexy time?”  
“Definitely, but where?”  
“Office?”  
“Nah, how about we keep it simple.”  
I get up and walk over stripping out of my shirt.”  
I lead him to the wall and press the button on the panel.  
“I don’t think I will ever use that door to get to our bedroom again.”  
He laughs and kicks his shoes off to put them on the shelf. I push the door closed with a click.  
He follows me out and we head to the shower.  
“I don’t know about you but I want you naked so bad.”  
I toss my shirt at him. He pulls me to him using the waist band on my slacks and he kisses my shoulder. I stiffen and then relax.  
I really just need to wash away the day after reading that file.  
I pull him towards the shower as I turn it on.  
“Hurry up and get naked.”  
I tell him as I quickly strip and test the water.  
He quickly strips and steps in.  
I step towards him and hook my arm around his neck to kiss him.  
Banging is not what I have in mind.  
I held him close as I kiss him softly. Our tongues explore each other’s mouths in a playful manner that makes our lips curve up into a blissful smile. He pulls away first to catch his breath. I lean against the shower wall still hugging him. My hand moves up and down in a gentle rhythm along his back as I kiss down his neck onto his shoulder. He relaxes as I work my way down to his nipple. He sharply inhales when I start to suck and nibble at him. He pulls me up into a kiss. This one is a little more desperate. He picks up the pace by reaching down and taking my cock into his hand.  
“Here.”  
I squeeze some shower gel into his hand so his hand glides over my skin more smoothly.  
“Relax Judy.”  
I leaned back and let him take over. A second later, he is down on his knees as if he is at an alter. He looks up at me as he takes me into his mouth.  
So warm and wet.  
I put my hand on the back of his head. I massage his head as he sucks and licks at my cock.   
“I’m close.”  
I can feel his finger graze my opening. He slowly works one, then two in. I rotate my shoulders and let myself be finger fucked as he blows me.  
“I’m coming.”  
He starts to work me with a quicker stroke as he milks me for everything I have to offer. All my worries, all flow throw me as I cum in his mouth.  
It am so drained that I have to steady myself using his hand.  
I watch him lick his lips and smile.  
“Let’s move this to the bedroom?” He says.  
We quickly shower and prep for the main event of the evening


	38. Love stock and babies

  
Jude’s POV

  
After a about an hour and a half, we collapse in bed. I watch as my husband gets up and heads to the bathroom to get a warm wet washcloth to take care of the mess we made.

“So, what’s on your mind? What has you so out of it? You never told me what happen at the office.” Zero asks me.

He always knows the best temperature when it comes to the wipe up towel, I think as I roll over on to my side and look at him as he tosses the rag to the night stand.

“First my father is ok with the shares being in the trusts for the kids.”

“He is? Really?”

“Yes. He didn’t fight or threaten me.”

“Maybe he is finally manning up.”

“You wouldn’t believe the I had Lunch with my father and Alisha. I think they are friends.”

“Really? Interesting.”

“I agree. Oh, I think the babies have dropped because her belly is really low now.”

“Really?”  
“I know, it’s exciting.”

“It is but there has to be more to it because you haven’t been this distracted in a while.”

“My father is testing me.”

“Oh, how so?”

I am not sure how much I should tell him.

“He gave me a file about something and it’s disturbing.”

“Well, I have enough nightmares. You can definitely keep it to yourself. You don’t have to fail the test because you think you have to share everything with me. If it was anything else sure, but this, I’m good.”

Well, that’s a relief to know.

“Good to know. He thinks we aren’t doing enough to keep Alisha safe.”

He laughs.

“She doesn’t want our help.” Zero says.

“I didn’t tell him that.”

“Well, you should have. This is all going to be a moot point when the DNA test comes back in a few weeks.”

I hope so, I think to myself.

  
33 week pregnant

  
This week has been crazy! Zero is now back on the court and better than ever! The Devils are making a comeback from being number 5 in the league to number 4. It’s not great, but it’s a start.

We made the announcement about The Devils being owned now by the the Kinkade family. The transition with Terrence has been working out pretty good so far. The team has been shopping around for a replacement. I know my father has his eye on someone from Ohio. Zero doesn’t seem too thrilled about it. He says there was some kind of dispute between the two of them over a woman. He didn’t exactly say what it was but I think he may have slept with the guy’s ex or something. I honestly don’t want to know and I really don’t care.

 

The next few weeks fly by.

 

Thanksgiving was a blur.

Lionel came over and had dinner with Jazzy, Bobby and myself. The Devils were on the road. Alisha and my father had dinner at his house. He politely declined my invitation to spend it with Alisha. I thought that was a good plan since she couldn’t come to the house. Alisha’s due day is creeping up. We have been busy getting the nursery final touches done. Bobby has been a big big help with that.

  
40 week pregnant

  
Alisha’s POV

  
Finally, I didn’t think this day was ever going to come. It’s 4 days before my due date. I’m huge, and when I say I’m huge, I mean it. My toes are like ancient history. I couldn’t tell you what they look like or even if they have polish on them or not.

  
Jude has been calling what feels like every half an hour since last night. Just to check on me. Lucky for him, I am not getting very much sleep, maybe 10 minutes at a time. The heartburn is a killer. The doctors say everything is looking good. I’m only about 3 centimeters. I have been having tiny contractions for the past week. I’m not in active labor yet but both babies are head down and in position for a natural birth. I have a doctor and a doula since I’m having a at home water birth. I had to calm Jude down when I told him that I would have an ambulance in the drive way just in case something happens. I asked Oscar if it was ok if I still gave birth in his living room since the mansion is closest to the hospital. He didn’t have a problem with that. Lionel, on the other hand, wasn’t happy about it but she understood


	39. Count down

Chapter

 

11:30 am

 

Alisha’s POV

 

Lionel and I decided to go to the Zoo to see if I could waddle them out. I’m tired and my back is killing me but we went anyway. At least the weather is holding up. About half way through, I thought I felt something. It passed quickly and we were back at it, walking around.

As I enjoyed my icy, I wonder if it was going to be anything like Jazzy. I was in labor for about 5 hours and then she was here. My little bat out of hell. I love that kid, no ripping or anything.

 

2:45 pm

 

I had a great day at the Zoo. I picked up a few really great stuffed animals for my girls and some super cute onesies that will make them look like teddy bears. I even found one big enough to fit Jazzy, I hope. I should have asked Jude the last time he called what size she is now wearing. On my last trip to the bathroom, I definitely started to see my bloody show. With Jazzy, it was slow to show but this time I think the whole thing came out at once. That is when I knew it was time to head to Oscar’s. On the car ride, I had a contraction hit me pretty hard.

 

“Hey, are you ok?” Lionel asks me.

I am gripping the dash to the point my knuckles turned white.

“Wow, that was like a baseball bat to the gut.”

I start to call everyone on my Labor list.

 

3:00 pm

 

6 hours before the game.

 

Golf course.

 

Jude’s POV

 

I’m having a late lunch with the owners of the Heats, the team we are playing tonight, and Oscar.

I have been checking my phone all day long making sure I don’t miss anything.

“Where to next Kinkade? The Golf courses are great Oscar, but Miami has some pretty ones. Be honest, you had fun the time you visited Miami.”

“That’s fair.”

“Jude, next time you get a chance, you have to come and visit.”

“Jude, Shaffer is speaking to you.” Oscar tells me.

“Oh, I’m sorry I’m distracted.”

My phone goes off. I drop it on the dinner roll that I was eating.

It’s a text.

A: It’s happening.

 

“I have to go.”

“Why? Jude don’t be rude and have a seat.”

“I really can’t, my ex-girlfriend is in labor.”

“By all means then, get out of here and congratulations Jude.” Shaffer says.

“I will be on my way after lunch.” Oscar says.

I double take.

He is going to be there.

It is happening at his house. Why wouldn’t he be there?

 

Zero’s POV

 

I have just left the Gym and heading back home when I get the call.

I don’t know the number because it is blocked.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me.”

“Are you ok?”

“I’m pretty sure it’s time!”

I can hear her breathing over the phone.

“Ok, I’ll call Jake.”

“Already did. The Ambulance is here, the doctor, my doula and Jake are all on the way. Jude is too. I’m heading to Oscar’s now.”

I contacted Jake to be the nurse after I found out what her plans were.

“How far apart are your contractions?” I ask her.

“Three hours or so.”

“3 hours! Aren’t they supposed to be closer?”

“They are, remember what happened last time? Hey, I just wanted to tell you. If you don’t come, that’s on you.”

“Calm down, I just have a game that’s all. I’ll have Bobby stay in contact with you so when they get about an hour apart I’ll leave.”

“Whatever you want, where’s Jazzy?”

“With Bobby.”

“Ah ok. I have to go. Don’t forget the papers for Jude to sign.”

“I will have to get them out of the safe. Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes, for you. I owe you so much. I know everything, well maybe not everything, you did for me but I know a lot and none of it was pretty.”

I don’t say anything.

“Sometimes you have to do things to protect the ones you love.” I tell her.

“I know and I’m doing this because I love you and Jude so much and I want you two to be together and happy.”

I can hear crying on the other end.

“Hey, we love you too. Your room is ready for you. So you can come home to us.”

“I have to go.”

“Why do you keep refusing to talk to me about after the babies are born?”

I hear dead silence.

“Hello? Hello?” She hung up on me.

 

4:00 pm

 

Alisha’s POV

 

So far, everything is going as planned. We set up a birthing pool in the living room. Jake, my doula, my doctor and the ambulance are all here. Everyone has signed a gag order. I know Giddy has paid everyone nicely for their services. I have heard Jake talk about going to Greece for his honey moon. I’m thinking Giddy paid for it.

 

4:30 pm

 

7 centimeters dilated

 

I have changed clothes. I’m walking around in my two-piece waiting for something to happen. Jude has been following me like a puppy and Lionel has been in the living room watching TV.

 

In the garden

 

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

“My back is killing me.”

We stop walking and Jude starts to rub my back.

“That feels so good.”

“I’m glad I can help.”

 

Jude’s POV

 

“Ah Jude, I think my water broke.”

I step away and look down.

I can see liquid running down her leg.

“Oh, shit.”

We start to walk toward the house when she stops and cry out in pain.

She grabs me because there was nothing else to hold on to.

“Call him now.” She tells me through gritted teeth.

I shift her to one arm and use my other hand to grab my phone.

 

The house

 

Zero’s POV

 

Junior and I are about to head out to the arena. We need to be there in an hour.

We are walking out the back door when my phone rings.

“Hey, we are going to meet you guys after the game.” Bobby calls out to us from the couch.

My phone rings.

“Hey Jude, what’s…”

“Her water just broke, you need to get here if you want to be here.”

“Ok ok, I’m coming.”

I hang up before Jude can say anything else.

“Hey, you need to get Bobby to drive you.” I tell Junior. “Hey Bobby, don’t bring Jazzy to Oscars house unless I tell you, ok? Jazzy needs to stay with you.”

“What if Jude tells me to bring her.”

“I’m her sole legal parent, what I say goes. If he says he will fire you, I promise to rehire you with a raise.”

The two friends look at each other.

“Daddy! I want to go.”

“Stay here. I’m going to try and bring mommy and the rest of our family home, ok? But you need to stay with Bobby and enjoy watching Junior at the game.”

I kiss her on both cheeks and head for the door


	40. baby A

Chapter

  
Mansion

  
5:30 pm

 

Alisha’s POV

 

It’s been an hour since my last real contraction. I have had tiny ones that I could sleep through if I tried. Giddy still isn’t here. Jude and I are now walking around the living room and dining room table.

  
6:00 pm

 

I get tired of walking and decide to have a seat on the couch with Lionel. Jude excuses himself to see if his father is going to the Devil’s game.

“So Mama, you ready for this to happen?” Lionel says during a commercial break of the news.

“God yes. I want them out so bad.”

There’s a knock at the door.

Lionel gets up and answers the door.

“About time you …”

Something stops her from finishing her statement.

I lean forward to get a better view of the door.

Giddy is walking in with a huge arrangement of multi colored Gerber daises and two teddy bears.

“Sorry, I had to stop for flowers.”

“They are just as beautiful as the ones you bought me last time.”

“Three dozen.”

“Thanks. Where’s Jazzy?”

“Oh, she’s at home.”

“I thought you were going to bring her.”

“I figured it would be easier if she didn’t know what happened with the paper work. When she gets older she can be told.”  
“Oh, all right. I guess you have a point.”

I get up to waddle over to him and put the flowers on the dining room table.

“Look at my giant duck.”

I flick him off and stick my tongue out at him.

“That’s how we got here in this mess in the first place.” He says and then laughs.

“Ah, are you sure? The DNA test are over there.”

I lean in and smell the flowers. He walks around me and picks up the letter and opens it.

“99.8 and 99.99.”

“Told you.”

“I know, I just needed solid proof.”

I watch him put the results in his gym bag.

“Hey, where’s Jude?”

“In the study with Oscar.”

He leans in and kisses my cheek and palms my belly.

“You guys need to hurry up in there.” He bends down and tells the twins.

He rubs my belly and walks off.

 

6:15 pm

 

I don’t know if these two were waiting for their daddy to get here or what but no later than 15 minutes after he got here, I am hit with a contraction that makes the other two big ones feel like child’s play.

Jude and Giddy rush out of the study when they hear the vase break.

Lionel gets to me first. I’m on my knees wishing I hadn’t decided to do this naturally.

“What happened?” Lionel asks.

I hold up one finger telling her to give me a minute.

Jude and Giddy are right there helping me up.

I look up and see my doula at the top of the stairs.

She’s an older woman with grey dreadlocks. She’s originally from Jamaica.

“The look on your face says all I need to know.”

She hurries down the stairs with Jake.

“I need to go.”

“That’s just your body telling you it’s time to push.”

“Jude, I’ll hold her and you get her bottoms off.” Giddy says.

“Sure thing.” Jude kneels down and slide them.

“I think I see something.”

“No wasting time here, move it gentlemen.” Her accent is thick as she speaks to my guys.

“Get the paperwork, get the paperwork.”

I step into the birthing pool with Jude’s help. I look over and see Oscar by the door watching Giddy take the paperwork out.

“Jude, you need to sign this for me.”

“What is it?”

“Jude make sure you read it.” Oscar says.

Jude looks concerned and then looks at me.

“What is it?” He repeats looking at me.

“Something you need to sign for legal reasons.” Giddy says.

“I’ll be right back.” Jude kisses my forehead before leaving my side.

“Make it quick because they aren’t waiting.”

  
6:30 pm

  
Oscar ‘s POV

 

I watch Zero walk Jude into my office. He tries to close the door but I follow them in.

“My office.”

 

Jude’s POV

  
I watch my husband takes out a pen.

“Make this quick.”

“This is just a document that say if anything happens to you, any children of yours I will be given custody of.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Jude read the document.” Oscar says.

“I’m just looking out for our kids.” Zero says.

He hands it to me.

“Get in here.” The doula shouts from the living room.

We all look at the door.

“Jude, just sign it.”

“Don’t do it.” Oscar says.

I look to my father and then to my husband.

“Can I sign it later?”

“Jude, do you trust me?”

“Yes.” I quickly sign where he points to.

“Have I taught you nothing Jude?” Oscar says.

“I scanned it, it’s all about the custody transfer in case of my death or imprisonment.” I tell him.

“Mind being a witness Oscar?” Zero asks.

“Only if I can read it.”

“Of course.” My husband tells him and hands the papers to him as we head to the door.

We find Alisha in the pool with Lionel holding one leg up to the side and Jake holding her other leg.

I go and replace Jake.

“I’ve got this.” I watch my husband walk over to Lionel.

Jake moves over to let me in.

“Geeze, we were gone for like 5 minutes.” The doula shushes my husband.

There is soft music playing in the background now.

Alisha isn’t talking, she looks like she’s meditating or something.

“Remember to breath.”

“Jazzy did this. She went from hours to rapid contractions back to back. It was crazy.” Zero whispers.

“It’s happening again.”

“Remember what we practiced.” The doula tells her.

Alisha’s face contorts and she grabs my hand.

I peak down to see if I can see something. I can’t see anything because her belly is in the way.

The doula reaches down with a gloved hand.

“Ok, she’s crowning. You’re doing great.”

I watch as my husband moves to try and get a better look. I don’t think he can help himself.

I watch her tense up again, it hasn’t even been 1 minute.

“You got this.” I whisper in her ear.

She nods.

“Ok, head out.”

My husband’s eyes get big. He mouths wow.

“Shoulders are out.”

Alisha reaches down and pulls the baby out the rest of the way.

Well shit, that was pretty hardcore. A second later she is pulling our little girl into view.

She comes out trying to cry. I watch as they clean out her mouth and nose next to me.

“Guys, you need to lose the shirt.” The doula tells us.

With the cord still attached, they hand her back to Alisha.

I look over to my husband who is fighting tears. As I take my shirt off, I kept finding tear drops on my hand.

“You did so good.” Lionel says from behind me.

My husband pulls her into a hug and a quick kiss. I toss my shirt and tie just like my husband.

  
“7:01.“

 

“Hi beautiful.”

She kisses the top of her head. The baby is still crying.

Alisha starts to cry and for some reason they don’t seem like happy tears to me.

“Just because I’m not going to be around all the time doesn’t mean I don’t love you. I do and don’t let anyone tell you differently, ok?”

She tells her. I can barely hear her over the crying but it sounds like what she said.

She kisses her crying face one more time before handing her back to the doula who wraps her in a towel along with the placenta that is now in a plastic bag.

I give her an odd look when she doesn’t hand her to my husband or back to her mom.

“Take her Jude.” Alisha tells me through tears.

I reach out and take her from the doula.

I sit back and lay her on my bare chest. She is the most amazing little person I have ever seen. She is the color of white sand on the cleanest beach you have ever stepped foot on. Her hands are so long and thin with an amazing grip that turns the tip of my finger white. She is so strong! I had no clue she could do that. She looks up at me from my arm. She doesn’t look dazed and confused like I expected her to. She looks aware as she looks at me with those beautiful dark brown eyes. Her cheeks are chubby and her lips remind me of my husband’s lips. The bottom is much fuller and the top is a bit thinner with a perfect cupid bow.

“Hi, my girl. It’s all right.”

She squeezes my finger again maybe a little harder. As soon as I start to talk, she starts to calm down.

“Yes, you’re ok baby girl.”

I gently pull my finger away from her grip and rub under her chin. She squirms a little and then smiles.

She has one dimple just like my husband but on the opposite cheek.

“Wow, you are so strong and absofreakenlutely amazing.” I say through my tears.

I run a gentle hand over her barely there hair. What little she has is a dark brown, like stained wood.

Looking at her is like looking at my wildest dreams coming true. I am totally and completely in love with her. She is everything!


	41. Baby b

Chapter

 

Jude’s POV

  
My husband joins me, sitting next to me.

“Isn’t she great?” I say without looking at him.

“Yeah she is. Hi baby girl.” He says.

“Look at her feet, their so big! And her legs are so long.”

“I see.”

I unwrap her to show him. She kicks out with her legs as if she’s trying to stand. Then she starts to fuss.

“I’m sorry, are you cold? Sh sh, it’s ok.”

I tuck her legs back in the towel and fold her back up. She quickly calms down.

“Everything’s ok, little one.”

I feel him rest his head on my shoulder as he looks at her. Her head lop back.

“Wow, didn’t think she could do that.”

I look over to my husband who is almost nose to nose with her. I hold her head to make sure it does fall any farther back.

“Oh, you want to say hi to daddy?

  
Alisha’s POV

 

It’s been two minutes since the last contraction.

I can feel it coming and boy, does it hit me. Lionel is right there holding my one leg and the doula is there with my other leg. I think the guys are too busy checking her out to notice that I am pushing again.

“Ok, the baby is crowning.”

She looks down and her face changes and I don’t like what I see.

“What’s wrong?” I ask.

“Ok, we need to be a little more aggressive with this one.” She says with an even thicker accent.

She lifts my leg to my chest and Lionel does the same.

“This next contraction, give it everything you have. Jake, go get the doctor.”

Jake gets up and runs out the room. I think that gets the attention of Giddy and Jude.

“What’s wrong?” Giddy asks.

“Push, push, push!”

I bear down and push.

“Ok, head is out.” The doula reaches and she shakes her head.

“Keep pushing. Don’t try and pull the baby out, ok?”

“You’re doing good. Keep going.” Jake tells me.

“Shoulders are out.”

Another contraction starts a second after the last.

“Make this your last one.”

I push so hard that I think I’m going to burst a blood vessel in my face.

“You’re doing it.” Lionel says.

“The baby’s out.” The doctor says.

I don’t know when the doctor showed up but he is right there.

The baby doesn’t look right, she’s too pale and grayish. That’s the only way I can explain it. Is she moving?

Then I notice what is wrong. The cord is wrapped around her neck, head and chest. She’s tangled up.

The doctor takes over. He unwraps her and starts to clean her mouth. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look over and it’s Giddy.

These are the longest 10 minutes of my life.

“The baby is going to be alright, I just know it.” Giddy tells me.

“Don’t say that because you don’t know.” I say through tears.

We haven’t been told what the baby is yet.

He hugs me from behind.

 

Jude’s POV

  
I look up and see my father is watching everything that is going on. I don’t know what to do. I sit there with this tiny little bundle of joy as I watch in horror the possibility of us losing our other baby.

I look over and I swear the baby moves.“Did she just move


	42. little blondie

chapter

  
Zero’s POV

 

I have been tracking every move that the doctor makes. The baby seems to be changing colors.

“What’s going on?” Alisha asks from in front of me.

A small cry erupts from the doctor’s arms.

“Is the baby ok?” We all say at once.

The doctor turns and shows us the baby. The cries are getting stronger by the second.

I don’t think there is a dry eye in the whole room. I know I’m crying but it seems like I always cry when I watch her give birth.

Thank God the baby is breathing. I feel like I might throw up. Watching her look lifeless with her cord wrapped around her was just too much to deal with.

“I want to take her to the hospital for observation for a day or so, just to make sure. I need to run some tests on her.” The doctor says.

“Yes, yes, that’s fine.” Alisha says through tears.

“It’s a girl, by the way.” I can’t think of anything else to say beside another girl.So I kept the thought to myself.

I watch as everyone is being cleaned up. For some reason, the cords aren’t being cut. They are putting the placenta and as much of their cords in a bag. Each baby is being weight and some kind of drops are being put in their eyes. Jake is doing the foot prints for the birth certificates.

“7.4lb for baby A and 7.6 lb for baby B. A is 20 inches and b is 21.” Jake says.

“That was a whole lot of baby you were carrying around.” Lionel says.

“You did so good. So, so good.” I tell Alisha as she holds her hands out to take the baby.

“Hey, want to get out of the water?” Lionel is holding a robe and a pair of panties out to her.

“Great idea.”

“Want to hold our little girl?” She asks me.

“Of course.” She kisses her head and hands her to me before getting out of the cooling water of the pool.

“She is beautiful.”

She blinks up at me with these pretty dark blue eyes.

Wait what? This is the first time I’m truly looking at her. She looks nothing like her sisters. Jazzy and the older twin looked white but this is different. Way different. They both have dark hair and dark eyes while this little one is all blue eyes and almost white hair.

Jude walks over and looks in to my arms.

“Wow.” He says.

“I know, right?”

“I don’t think Jazzy can call herself my twin anymore.” Isaid

“She is going to be crushed.”Jude tells me.

“Does she look like she has blue eyes to you?”

“It’s hard to tell but I think they are. She keeps closing hers or squinting.”

 

Alisha’s POV

 

“Jude, all I ask is you give her a name that starts with a J. That’s all I ask because I know you already love her like your own.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Jude, she’s going to be legally yours.” Giddy tells him.

“The paperwork, the photos...”

Everything is sinking in now. You can see it all over his face.

“Anything you want. I can’t believe you’re doing this.”

“I don’t want him to have to come out just so you can be together. She will always be my daughter and I will treat her as such but she will be in your care most of the time. The world will see her as yours. You will live together and be “single dads” together. No one will think anything of it. Just two dads helping each other out.”

“So, do you have a idea for a name Jude?” Giddy asks.

“Is Juliana A. Kinkade. After my grandma, is that ok?”

“Perfect.” I tell him.

“What about this little one.”

“Jillian L. Smith L is for Lionel.”

“That is so sweet of you “Lionel hugs her.

“You kept us safe. It’s the less I can do.”

I kiss the top of Jillian’s head.

“They look nothing alike.” Jude says as he holds Juliana next to Jillian.

“I can’t believe she’s blonde.” I tell them.

I turn and see the gurney being rolled in.

“Can we hold off on leaving until they are both have nursed some?”

Oscars waves the EMTs off at the door.

“Lionel, want to hold her?”

“Of course I do.”

I gently hand her over to her.

 

Zero’s POV

 

I help Alisha get situated in a robe and pair of thin panties.

I help her have a seat on the couch.

“Hey Lionel, can you get the guys their boxes?”

“How could I forget.”

Lionel hands the baby over and Alisha tries to feed her.

The doula speaks up as she starts to clean everything up.

“I have a cooler that should last you for a couple of days. It came from my sister who lost her baby, they were born with a heart defect. Don’t worry, she is healthy and the milk is good; she doesn’t smoke, drink or do drugs. She asked me if she could help a mother that couldn’t breastfeed and I said yes. She has been saving up for the last week. This is just half of it.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Jude tells her.

She walks over and hands Jude a small cooler full of milk.

“Thank you. I will bring you milk at the end of each day as long as she is pumping.”

“Thank you so much. So, this is just in case you can’t make enough milk for both?”

I don’t know if she is ignoring me while she is trying to get the girls connected or she just didn’t hear me.

I watch her congratulate Alisha on a success births and then head out with the doctor and Jake behind her.

I shrug and get up to use my phone.

“I’ll be back.”

I take my phone out and start to text HIM.

Baby is here. Going to university hospital in a little while. I have the test as proof.

“Who are you texting?” Oscar who seems to come from nowhere, asks.

“Just Bobby.”

“I see.”

This mess is almost over


	43. Home isn't where her heart is

apter

 

Alisha’s POV

 

By the time Lionel has come back with a couple of large boxes, I have successfully gotten both breast feeding with the help of Jude.

“So, I ordered you guys a few things for the babies.” Lionel says.

Lionel says handing off two large boxes to my guys.

“One is a kangaroo hoodie. All you do is put it on and slide a baby in and the other is a Baby K’tan, you can put it over your clothes.”

“This is great.” Jude says slipping on the hoodie and putting the teddy bear the twins got from their daddy in the little pouch.

He is too cute for words.

God, I love him.

I look down and somebody is falling asleep.

“Jude, a little help.”

“What do you need me to do?”

“Juliana is falling asleep.”

Jude reaches over and tickles under her chin.

She opens her eyes and starts to suckle again.

 

After an hour of falling asleep and nursing, they seem to be good.

“I think we are ready to go.”

I slip on a sun dress and shoes and we all head to the car.

“I don’t have space in the car for you to come Jude.” Giddy said.

“I don’t think we need to go with you.” Jude said as he looks around for a clean towel.

“That’s true.” Alisha says.

“I’ll text Bobby to bring the car over.”

“I’ll do it.” Giddy tells him.

“No, I’ll text her. You just get the car seat out.” Jude says.

He gives him an odd look and he doesn’t move.

I watch as Oscar moves closer to the two.

“I’ll call a car to take you home Jude. Zero go ahead and take care of the ladies.” Oscar says from behind us.

“Thanks Oscar.” Jude says.

Giddy looks like he’s going to argue and then he thinks better of it.

I don’t know what’s going on but I’m getting a weird feeling.

Lionel helps me to get settled in the front seat while Giddy takes the car seat out and hands it to Jude.

“Want me to put her in the back for you?” Lionel asks.

“You know what? I think I’ll sit back there with her.” With that, I change seats and put my towel wrapped baby in her car seat.

 

Jude’s POV

 

I don’t know what my husband is getting weird about. Why doesn’t he want me to contact Bobby?

I sit the car seat down.

“Hey Lionel, can you hold her for a second?”

“Jude, of course I will hold her! Anytime.”

I watch as the women say goodbye and wait for Lionel to crawl out of the backseat. I gently pass her to Lionel.

“Come to auntie.”

I slide in next to her.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“I can’t believe you are doing this.”

“Well, just don’t make me regret it.”

“I promise on my life I won’t.”

“I trust you with my life. All my kids are my life Jude.” Alisha says through tears.

“Hey, don’t cry, when she gets out of the hospital we can be a family, all of us. It’ll be great, we can have spa days at home and watch Sci-Fi marathons on the couch.”

I give her my best smile so she stops crying.

“Jude, I’m not coming to the house. I want shared custody. I have everything set up with Lionel. Jazzy has a room and so does Jillian.”

“You can’t take them away from us! Jazzy is happy, she has everything she needs at the house but you. You will even have help. You’ll like Bobby, she’s good kids and Junior is there too.”

“You guys can have the weekends.”

“Please, don’t do this.” I pledge with her.

“Hey, don’t get upset. We will just be across town. It will be good for you guys to have alone time. Well, you guys will always have Juliana.”

“We don’t want it, I promise you, we want everyone under one roof. Please.”

She reaches out and rubs my hand.

“Jude, that’s just not going to happen. I promised Lionel we will live with her.”

I can’t listen to this anymore. My Husband is going to be heart broken. I am heart broken.

“Please, don’t be mad at me.”

I get out of the car and close the door. I turn to Lionel who is cooing over the baby.

“What?”

“Tell her they aren’t welcome in your house.”

“Jude, I’m not going to do that. She is building herself a life. She’s going back to school for sport therapy. Oscar even said he would hired her for The Devils.”

“She hasn’t told me any of this.”

“Because she’s trying to prove she is a good mother who can support her kids and be independent.”

“Everyone buckled up?”

I look over to see my husband walking out of the house straightening his clothes. I look down and notice that I’m still shirtless.

“Yeah, good to go.” Lionel says.

“You have to talk to her.” I say as my husband walks around.

“About what?”

“Coming home with us.”

“Of course, I am. Don’t look so worried. Go home and get her settle in.” He says kissing the top of our daughter’s head.

Before I can say anything else, Alisha opens the door to say good bye to us


	44. Thunder

Alisha POV

The trip to the hospital is quiet before Giddy speaks up.  
“I hope she is home by Christmas.”He tells me.  
“I’m sure she will be. That’s three days from now.”I say  
“You’re going to love all the decoration. Jazzy is so exciting for Christmas to get here. All Jazzy wants is for her mama to come home. Oh, I texted Bobby to bring her by the hospital.”He says  
“I can’t wait to see her.” I reply  
“Is there anything you need before you come home? Your room is set and all it needs is you.”He asked  
I sigh heavily   
“You ok back there?” Giddy asks   
“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just tired. “  
“I can only imagine.”He says smiling.  
“I need to tell you something.” I mustered up the strength to tell him the truth  
“What is it?”  
“I’m not coming to live at your home. The girls and I are going to live at Lionel’s.”I tell him  
“So, you think you can just come back and take her away from me now!?”  
“You had her for like 6 months.”  
“Exactly, you had her for 3 1/2 years. She is staying with her family.”  
“I am her family too.”I said  
“Exactly! You belong where she is and that’s in our home. I built that house for my family. You have always been my family!”he tells me.  
“I’m not leaving the state with them, I will just be across town.”I explained  
“You are not making me, us part time dads, not happening. You hear me!”He yells at me  
He pulls over. He takes his gym bag out and grabs an envelope.  
“Here.”  
He hands it to me.  
“What’s this?”  
“You’ve just been served.”


	45. Dark skyline

  
Chapter  
  
Alisha’s POV  
  
“What!”  
“I thought you would do something stupid!”  
Jillian starts to fuss. I rub her cheek and she settles down.  
“What’s wrong with a weekend? Most dads get two days a week. Is this for real??”  
“Yes, I am and Jude and I aren’t most dads. We love seeing our kids every day.”  
“I made up my mind, I’m taking the girls and we are moving to Lionel’s and you can’t stop me.”  
“Yes, I can. There are lawyers and restraining orders.”  
Crying fills the car.  
“Now you’re being a asshole. Can’t we talk about this later?” I ask.  
“No I have been trying for 6 month to talk. Talking is over. My kids stay with me and Jude.”  
“Shhhh, it’s ok, it’s ok; mommy’s here.”  
  
Zero’s POV  
  
I start to drive.  
I swear I knew she was going to try and take them! Why can’t she want what I wanted for them? Stability. That all I want: to give our kids what we both wish we had. What we needed back then.  
We pull up to the hospital. I can see two of the guys that work for HIM waiting for us at the door. I find the closest spot and park.  
I shake my head no to them hoping she doesn’t see them. He must be around here somewhere, he’s never far from his goons.  
I put myself in between them and her.  
  
We are checked in quickly because the doctor called in advance so they were waiting for us to show.  
The doctors have told us that everything is fine and that she is clear to go home tomorrow morning. I watch the doctors leave.  
She is the healthiest looking baby here. I look around and take a non-toxic pen out of my purse.  
“What are you doing?” Jude says in a hushed voice.  
“Marking her. I’m paranoid, ok? I have read too many articles about bout baby swaps.”  
“Oh ok, do it; no one’s looking.”  
I make a tiny dot on the back of her ear and under the middle finger on her right hand.  
“There, even if the band somehow comes off, she’s still covered. I swear it’s only been an hour and she looks different.” I tell him.  
  
Alisha’s POV  
  
I watch him study her.  
“You’re right, she does look different.”  
I look around because I feel like someone is watch me. Nothing seems off to me until I look behind Giddy to the door.  
My first instinct is to pull all the wires from the monitoring system off my baby and run.  
“He’s here, how is he here?”  
Giddy looks up.  
“Who?”  
I point and walk around to block any view of her from Him.

 


	46. Betrayed

  
Jude’s POV  
  
He turns to see who has me so spooked.  
“Ah, I’ll be back.”  
I reach out and grab his hand. I don’t care if he has just served me papers I still don’t want him anywhere near him.  
“Don’t go, we can call security. Please.”  
“Hey, I’ll be ok. Stay here, I got this.”  
He hugs me and gives me a quick kiss.  
He grabs his bag and walks out of the room.  
  
Zero’s POV  
  
I close the door behind me before speaking. I walk out of view of the door.  
“Thank you for coming so quickly. Let’s clear this up so we don’t have to see each other ever again.”  
I fish the results out of my bag.  
“Here.”  
I hand them to him.  
“I did my own test behind her back.”  
I have known the results for the last two days. I wanted to make sure I could trust her not to doctor the results.  
I show him one of the two emails.  
“Here.”  
“I can’t argue with the results from two separate labs.”  
“I figured you couldn’t.”  
“What are you doing here?”  
We both look behind us.  
It’s Alisha.  
“Finding out if I need to go in there and take what’s mine.”  
“I wouldn’t touch you for anything. How did you even know where I was?”  
“Your snowflake’s been keeping me informed.”  
“He wouldn’t.”  
“I did.”  
“I bet that ass hard enough until he tapped out. Pussy.”  
  
Alisha’s POV  
  
I look from one to the other and knew I need air.  
“Please stay with the baby. We can talk later.”  
I try and walk pass them to the elevator.  
Someone grabs my arm.  
I turn and it’s Him.  
“Do you think this is over, bitch?”  
“She’s not yours! Get over it! Go back to Ohio. I don’t care.”  
I yank my arm away from him and head to the elevator.  
  
Zero’s POV  
  
I watch the elevator open.  
“Hey, what was that about?”  
“Nothing that concerns you. My beef is with her, not you and your bastard.”  
He huffs and walks away.  
  
Jude’s POV  
  
I find myself driving to the hospital to try and talk Alisha out of this shared custody that she is talking about.  
I look in my review at the back of Juiliana’s car seat.  
“Jude, why can’t you see this is a good thing?”  
Lionel says from the speaker on my phone.  
I pull into the parking lot.  
I see Alisha walking out, she looks upset.  
I sit back and continue to watch her while I talk to Lionel.  
“Tell me why she’s doing this?”  
“How can you not see it Jude?”  
“See what?”  
“She’s in love with you both and she feels like she will never have the life that she needs if she stays with you two.”  
“She is?”  
“She wants to start dating, she wants to be able to have a relationship.”  
“Not around my kids.”  
It came out before I could think what I was saying.  
“See, that attitude is why she won’t move in with you.”  
“Oh...”  
“There you have it Jude, that reaction. She’s trying to let you both go. She worked so hard to get you two together, she doesn’t want to get in the middle of it. She didn’t expect to fall for you.”

I look up and see Jordan walking up to her from behind.

“Loinel, he’s here.”  
“Who?”  
“The guy that was coming after her.”  
I’m about to get out of the car but I remember I have the baby with me.  
“I don’t know what he is doing but he’s walking her to a car.”  
“She would never willingly go with him anywhere.”  
“I know that. Crap! I don’t know what to do.”  
*baby fusses*  
“Follow them. I’ll stay on the phone with you.”  
*baby fusses*  
“Shsshhh it’s ok. Shouldn’t I call 911?”  
“Jude think about it, you don’t know where he’s taking her so what are you going to tell them.”  
“You’re right.”  
She starts to struggle and yell for help. I watch as he punches her. She falls to the ground. A man that looks a lot like someone I know throws his can of pop down and runs over to try and help her.  
“He just punched her!”  
I hate that I can’t do anything to help her. This feeling of helplessness is too much.  
My heart is in my throat.  
“Oh god Jude, you have to follow them.”  
“I am but there is a car that just pulled out in front of me. It’s the guy that tried to help. I swear he looks like…”


	47. Hit and run

Bobby Pov

I’m turning the corner and see a black Suv coming out of the hospital .I’m about to turn in to the parking lot when I see Mr.Kinkade leaving he looks panicked. He’s behind one other car waiting to turn. I honk my horn and wave. His window rolls down and I slow down.

“Bobby follow me please.”

“Sure thing boss man.”

“Puncle!”

I quickly turn and follow him out.

“ Sorry short stuff we have to make a little detour”

“Oh… ok”

She sounds so sad and it hurts my heart that I can’t reunite her with her mother right away.

“We’ll see her soon I’m sure.”

“Ok”

I smile at her in the rearview mirror.

POV

I’m sitting in a rocking chair watching over my daughter waiting for Alisha to return. It’s been a hour and Alisha hasn’t come back yet and Bobby hasn’t showed up with Jazzy yet. I’m thinking she must have hit LA traffic and Alishia must have got hungry or something?

I watch two nurses whispering about something. Whatever it is it not juicy gossip about a hot doctor or a orderly. They definitely aren’t smiling.

I sit back not paying them any attention. I take my phone out and start to texting Bobby and then Alisha. I hear a phone go off. She must have left her phone here in her purse.

Well damn.

I shrug it off and start to take a few pictures of Jillian. I posted a foot picture on tweeter. A back of the head picture on facebook and a picture of her holding my finger on Instagram. I sent a picture of me holding her to the Devils.

“Excuse me”

I look up and its one of the nurse that where whispering earlier today.

“Sorry am I not suppose to be taking nonflash pictures in here.”

“Oh your fine I was just wondering if you have seen your daughter mother .Is she breast feeding?”

“Yes she is but I’m not sure where she is.”

“Oh”

She looks to the other nurse.

I shrug and go back to looking at my phone.

“Ah sir do you remember what she is wearing.”

“I think a dress I think.”

She holds her phone out to me and shows me a video.

“Is that her?”

The video wasn’t very good. Who ever was recording it was far away and a little out of focus at the begain. The longer the video played the feed got better.

I almost drop it when I saw her get punched.

“Yes that’s her.”

I hand the phone over and sit back down. I look at my daughter and then back at the nurse.

“Its all over the news they didn’t know who she was.”

“The police are down stairs. You might want to go talking to them.”

The other nurse pipes in.

“She safe I promise.”

“Considering her mother getting kidnapped out front I’ll sit right here until she is able to go home. Actually I think I’m going to go home sooner then later. I need to speak with her doctor.”

One of three the nurses leaves the room while the other gets on the phone to call the doctor.The third one is checking on someone elses baby across the room.

I try texting Bobby because she should have showed up a long time ago or atleast called to tell me she in traffic.

Ten minutes go by and no answer from anyone.

“What the hell is going on.”

I look up and I see a Police officer walking in with the nurse.

My heart is racing in my chest right now and my stomach is in a bind.

I look at my reflect in in my phone. I still look calm and collected.

Good.

“Brought a officer for you to talk to” The nurse says.

“Hi my name is officer Warsoziski.I was informed that you might know the women that was taken?”

“Yes that Alisha she the mother of my kids.”

Bobby POV

We have been driving a hour and 30 before Jude finally pulls over. It’s completely dark and Jazzy is asleep in the back seat. We are in a warehouse district someplace out of town right on the docks. He gets out . I meet him and the back door of my car.

“What is going on??”

“Ok I need you to take the baby and stay out of sight ok. Alisha in that building over there and I’m going to go get her.”

“I’ll call 911 “

“You do that after you have figured out the address. Make it quick ok. Then get the car out of sight ok”

I watch him quickly unbuckle the baby and hand her to me. Jude kisses her and jogs off to the building we passed.

“No time to explain anything else.” He calls over his shoulder

I walk back to the car not wanting to wake her.

I quickly buckle her in and take my phone out and to find out where we are and call 911.

Jude point

I watch them carry Alisha into the build. I couldn’t get a very good view of her from where I was hiding behind a dumpster. From what I can tell she look like she is passed out or sleeping. Hers arms are flapping around like a rag doll as she disappears from my sight.

“I still can’t believe that white boy told us where she was.”Said one of the two men that wasn’t Jordan

White boy he must be talking about my husband why would he do that for. He must have had the Dna results to show him.

I look around to see if I can get closer. I’m about to move away from the dumpster when I’m grabbed from behind.

 


	48. Their here

Chapter

 

Junior’s POV

 

We won the game by 6. It’s been my best game so far. It was pretty cool when they announced the arrival of the two new babies to the Devil family. They announced the arrive of Jude’s baby at the beginning of the game and at half time the arrival of Zero’s baby.

I check my phone after my first locker room interview. I have 6 new messages. Four from my parents, one from Zero and one from Bobby telling me that she had to leave early.

I put my phone back on the shelf and finish undressing.

I reach for my soap and my phone rings: it’s Zero.

“Hey, congrats on the baby!”

“Thanks. Have you heard from Bobby?”

“I got a text that said she had to leave. Why?”

“She never showed up.”

“Oh.”

“So, if you hear from her let me know, please.”

“Sure, no problem.”

 

Bobby’s POV

 

I have been sitting here for 2 minutes after calling 911 and moving the car out of sight. I want to text Zero and Junior but I am not getting any reception here. Which sucks.

I look back at Jazzy and her sister and both are knocked out. Thank God for small wonders.

I’m playing cookie jam when someone knocks on my window. It startles me and I scream causing the baby to jump and fuss.

“Hey, it’s ok.”

I look at the man that is walking around to my window. He’s a large man with broad shoulders and hair the color of milk chocolate. He’s dressed in a black turtle neck sweater and black pants. He has more of a beard than a 5 o’clock shadow. I can feel my heart racing in my chest. I quickly check the locks. Good, we are safe. He reminds me of an old-time mobster or a hit man. I bet his name is Vinny or something.

“Bobby, I need you to listen to me.”

“How do you know my name.”

“I work for Oscar Kinkade. I know who you are, and I need you to listen. This is very important.”

“Ok.”

My gut told me I should do exactly what he tells me.

 

Paulie’s POV

 

The talk with the kid went well. Now to find that cousin of mine. I can’t believe he is going to try and rescue her without back up, what is he thinking? I thought he was smarter than that. He’s never been impulsive before. He was always a good kid and a yes sir kind of guy but that was years ago. It’s been 15 years since I last saw my little cousin and a lot has changed.

I went off to the service, got married and lost my wife and child in a house fire. Now I’m back and working for my uncle Oscar. I guess I’m a part of his security team.

It’s night fall and I am about to easily sneak up on my cousin who is behind a dumpster. I grab him and cover his mouth with my gloved hand.

“What are you doing?” I ask him.

I feel him relax so I let him go.

“Paulie, what are you doing here?”

“I’m trying to save your ass and mama bear.”

“Mama bear?”

“You need to stay here. I can’t be taking care of you too.”

“But...”

“No buts, I got this.”

I take my SIG P320 out of its plastic bag and make my way out to the back of the warehouse. This was my plant gun; the serial numbers have been filed off and all finger prints have been wiped clean. I pray that the few minutes I wasted talking to my cousin didn’t lessen my chances of saving her.

 

Jude’s POV

 

My cousin left me behind the dumpster. Before he left he wanted me to turn off the GPS on my phone and silence it. He says that he wants me to meet him at the water’s edge and then he left. I don’t think I can just sit here and let him take all the risks.

 


	49. Shots fired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever wanted to know why there are warnings on this story you are going to find out now

Chapter

  
Paulie’s POV

  
The warehouse is an older building that looks like it’s been abandoned for at least 5 years if not more. There are broken windows, trash and the occasional barrel. The back door is next to what looks like the office.

I can hear rhythmic moving coming from my right. I glance around the corner.

I see a bed and a make shaft night stand out of an old dusty box with a glock on it.

Jordan is naked and is on top of her with a knife to her throat. The sound of him raping her is sickening to the ears.

Fuck, I’m too late. Sick bastard.

She’s not fighting him or even moving. I guess if someone had a knife to my neck I would be still too. Her dress is ripped down the front.

“Bitch, you better wake up.”

He raises up and back hands her. I can hear her groan.

“Ah, I like that. Scream for me.”

He digs the tip of the blaze into the side of her breast. I start to see her fingers move.

I just need him to look at me. I look around and kick a can in his direction.

He stops thrusting and looks at my direction, I take aim and fire.

  
Bobby’s POV

  
The night is quiet until I start to hear what I think are 3 gunshots and a minute later, 3 more. I turn and can see flashing lights in the distance.

“Well, about time.”

 

Jude’s POV

  
I was sneaking towards the back door to follow Paulie when the gun shots started. Before I knew it, I was knocked to the ground from behind. I try to get up as quickly as I can but my legs were pulled out from under me. My face hits the ground with a smack.

I catch a glimpse of Paulie pulling Alishia out of the building. In the middle of my struggle, I get a stabbing pain in my thigh. I kick out knocking my attacker away from me.

“Fuck.”

I keep kicking the guy off of me but he has already backed off and is shooting at Alisha and Paulie. I scramble away from him. Paulie drops Alisha and fires back. I watch the man fall right in front of my eyes.

I get up and limp towards them. It must not be that deep of a stab wound because from what I can tell there isn’t very much blood on my hand from holding my thigh or maybe I’m in shock.

I watch as he wipes his hand on Alisha’s hand and puts the gun in her limp hand.

You can tell she ss slowly waking up.

“Help.” She mumbles and she smacks him away.

“Shhhhh, it’s on it way.”

He gets up leaving her by the door with the gun.

“We can’t leave her here.”

“Shut up Jude, and run, now!”

“No, I’m not leaving her.”

He runs towards me. He finds the knife and takes it then pulls me to the dock and jumps. I try and fight him but the sirens and lights are now at the front of the building.


	50. Swim

Chapter

Zero’s POV

At the Hospital

I am packed up and leaving the hospital with Jillian in my arms. I hired one of the nurses to come by after her shift to check her out, the hospital stay was just for observation anyway. So far, she hasn’t been having any problems breathing. 

As I step out into the cool night with a hospital blanket draped over us, we are meet with cameras flashing and news van.

“Zero, do you have a minute?”

“Can you talk to us about Alisha? Have you heard from the kidnappers?”

I walk pass them holding Jillian close to me in the pouch of my hoodie.

“What’s the baby’s name?”

“Can you tell us anything?”

“No comment.”

They hound me all the way to my car.

“Will you back off, please?”

Jillian cries erupt from my chest.

They start to back off. 

One even asks if he can help me get her into the car.

Jude’s POV

Between the burning pain in my thigh from the salt water and being in total darkness, the swim to the pickup spot felt like it took us forever. I didn’t have enough breath to complain. I’m so out of shape. It must have been a two-mile swim to the closest dock. By the time we are about to climb up on the dock Bobby is waiting for us with the car.

I’m tired, cold and in pain.

We walk in silence towards Bobby. I have to stop and throw up. 

Bobby unlocks the door and Paulie climbs in the front seat while I get in the back with the kids.

“We need to find her now.” I tell him. He ignores me and talks to Bobby.

“Bobby, let’s go. I need your phone. Jude, I know but we have to get away from here.” 

“Puncle, I’m hungry. Who’s da man?”

“Ok, we’ll get you something to eat as soon as we can, ok Kido? That’s cousin Paulie.”

She frowns.

Bobby starts to drive and Paulie calls the tow truck to pick the two other cars.

I look over to the baby and see she’s sleeping.”

“Have you feed the baby?”

“It wasn’t easy but I did it. I don’t think it was warm enough. She threw up a little and has been fussy some.”

“She cries a lot Puncle. What’s her name?”

“Juiliana.”

“After our grandmother?” Paulie asks.

“Yeah, but with a J not a G.”

“I think she would like that.”

“Why you bleeding?” Jazzy asks from her car seat.

“Oh, I got cut, it’s nothing.”

My light grey suit pants are soaked in my blood, it must have been deeper than I thought.

“You need to get looked at. Do you have that guy nurse’s number?”

“I swear, you do know everything.”

“Good intel, that’s all cuz


	51. Where he belongs ,I belong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long!

Chapter

Jude’s POV

We drove back to LA. We stop to grab food and head over to my old apartment to crash. We didn’t go home for two reasons: one. I’m extremely pissed off at my husband and two, we are trying to avoid the press. I can’t go home looking like this either.

The first thing Paulie does is turn on the tv to see if there are any updates about what’s going on. I quickly text my husband to tell him that we are staying at the apartment tonight and that I have the girls. We have to wait because we don’t want our cell phones to be traced to the area where we were. I would have texted him a long time ago if I could’ve. I’m sure I must have missed messages from him but until my phone dries out, I won’t know. I ask Bobby to text my husband for me.

Bobby carries a sleeping Jazzy into to the living room and lays are on the couch next to my cousin.

Zero’s POV

I bring the large rocking chair into the master bedroom along with all the supplies I need. As I wait for word on my family, the doula comes by with a cooler filled with milk for the babies. I premade a few bottles so it’s a quick fix. 

What a day. I never imagined this day would end up being one of the worst days in my life. Coming home to an empty house was disturbing. I’m not used to a quiet house anymore: the TV is always going or Junior is always hanging out with Bobby. Now it’s just my baby girl and me.

“Where are you guys?” I send my question out to the universe.

I look at my sleeping daughter in my arms.

She looks so different, I swear I’m starting to see her mother in her.

My heart aches as the video replays in my head. 

I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I quickly check it: Bobby.

“We are safe and are staying at the apartment. Jude.”

I quickly call Bobby’s phone.

Jude’s POV

I look around the apartment. Not much has changed. You can tell that Bobby doesn’t spend much time here. There is barely any food here and her stuff isn’t unpacked. Luckily, the couch and the bed are still here.

Bobby’s phone rings in the other room.

She comes walking out in pink socks, purple sleeper pants and a black tank top.

“The husband Mr. J.” She has a uncomfortable look on her face.

She has taken to calling me Mr. J. because she not confrontable with calling me Jude and I sure an heck didn’t want to be called Mr. Kinkade.

“Thanks.” I gather Juliana up in my arms and limp into the kitchen.

“Hey.”

“Jude, what happened? Is everything ok? How are the kids?”

I look over to my cousin on the couch. He looks back and shakes his head no.

“It’s a really long story and I don’t feel like talking about it right now.”

“Oh. Are you ok? You sound weird?”

“Yeah, just tired.”

“Have you watched the news?”

“No, why?”

“Are you sitting?”

“Just tell me.”

“Alishia was kidnapped in front of the hospital today.”

“And whose fault is that?” I ask him.

The line goes silent.

“Is that all?”

“Yeah, I’m just waiting on them to contact me with more information.”

“Let me know when they call you, ok?”

“Yeah, of course. Are you coming home tomorrow?”

“I guess so. Did you get a milk delivery?”

“Yes, about an hour ago.”

“I’m sending a carrier over to pick up half of it.”

“No, I’ll bring it over. I’ll be there before you know it. I really like to see you Jude, and the kids.”

Zero’s POV

I hear a knock on the back door. 

Must be Junior.

“Jazzy asleep and I’m going to try to get an hour before the baby wakes up.”

I get up and let Junior in. He motions to the baby. I smile and angle her, so he can see her face better.

“Jude, I’m coming.” I tell him.

“Fine.” He sighs.

Jude’s POV

I hang up before he can say anything else.

“My husband is coming over.”

“I’m going to have to get used to my little cousin being married with kids.”

“And the fact that he’s married to a man.” I tell him.

“Yeah, that too.”

He doesn’t seem to be too bothered by it.

“Well, you get to meet him tonight.”

“Well, I’m giving you a warning that I’m not going to apologize for all of the mutherfuckers and assholes I’m about to call him.”

“At the moment, I wouldn’t mind having my turn at him either.”

Zero’s POV

I pack up a clean suit for Jude to wear in the morning along with his shaving kit. I grab Jazzy’s Teddy bear and a pair of clean clothes for her to change into. I also grab the two person sleeping bag that I bought without telling him because I’m going to talk him into going camping after the season ends. I look around trying to figure out what else I need. I almost forget baby supplies. I pack everything I need for her with the help of Junior and head over with him in tow.

Jude’s POV

An hour later 

Jake isn’t getting off of work until tomorrow morning so Paulie tried his best to bandage me up the best he could. I’m still not feeling very well at the moment.

There is a knock on the door.                                                                                        

Paulie gets up since I have Jazzy and the baby on my lap asleep and I’m trying to stay still because of my leg. 

I have the urge to keep them close to me because at the moment, I’m afraid that if I look away they will disappear on me. 

Zero’s POV

I knock on Jude’s old apartment door because I gave my key to Bobby so she can have her own key to the apartment.

It takes a minute for the door to open. When it does, I come face to face with an extremely hostile looking man with a beard and slick back dark hair and forearms that tell me that he hits the weights pretty hard.

“Huh, you look bigger from a distance.” He says as he crosses his arm over his chest while he blocks the doorway.

“Hey, what’s the holdup man. My hands are full.” Junior says from behind me.

“I’m not...sure.” I try to look around the man in front of me.

I step closer thinking he will move. He steps closer to me and Junior takes advantage of the space and slides in with his arms full of everything I brought.

“Paulie, stop trying to intimidate him.”

“Oh, before this is over you and I are going to have words.”

With that, he steps away and allows me access to the apartment.

Jude is on the couch sitting with both of our girls wearing the hoodie that Lionel got us.

He looks like hell. His hair is messed up and he looks a little pale, like he is sick. What’s going on and who is this man?

“Where’s Bobby?” Junior asks as he looks over Jude’s shoulder at the kids.

I notice Paulie watching him like if he got any closer he would make Junior back up.

“Getting ready for bed.”

“Cool, cute kid by the way.”

I watch Junior disappear into the back.

Jude doesn’t seem very happy to see me.

“Hey.”

He looks up from his arms with a scowl on his face.

“Hey.”

I walk over and kneel since the rest of the couch is being taking up by the ape of a man name Paulie.

“Hey, what’s up?”

I  give him a look that say what with the goon.

“Zero – Paulie, Paulie – Zero. He knows about us by the way, and he’s my cousin.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, you have an interesting past Zero.”

I swear my blood runs cold for a moment.

I look to Jude, he is resting his head on top of Jazzy’s. He has no reaction to what was just said too me.

“Just leave the milk in the refrigerator.” Jude says.

Yeah, that isn’t going to work for me. Where ever my kids and husband are, that’s where I’m staying.

I grab the sleeping bag and start to lay it out in front of the couch.

“What are you doing?”

“Sleeping here. Did you see I brought you a suit too?”

“What? Suit?”

“Yeah, the thing I like to peel off of you at the end of the day. What’s the matter with you Jude? Why do you seem so out of it?”

“I ...”

He looks at his cousin and then back to me.

“I’m just tired.”

I smile and bring him his suit.

“Thank you.”

He looks up and gives me a small smile.

“Trade you the suit for Jazzy.”

He looks down at both of our girls.

He carefully gets up trying not to jostle either one of our sleeping kids.

He winces.

I drape the suit over my one arm and reach over to slide an arm around Jazzy.

“This isn’t working very well.” I tell him.

I put the suit on the couch and take a sleeping Jazzy from Jude.

She starts to whine and cling to Jude.

“Hey, it’s me Jazzy. Come here big girl. Daddy’s here.”

She opens her eyes and reaches for me.

“That’s my girl.”

She takes one look at her sister who is strapped to my chest and then frowns and then looks to Jude who is cradling her other sister.

“Where’s mommy?”

I look to Jude who looks like he is close to tears.

“Ah Mommy ah I’m not sure.”

I sit Jazzy on the sleeping bag while I go get her night shirt and underwear to change her into.

Jude’s POV

All that goes comes to my mind is: this is all your fault she would have been here if you weren’t an asshole. Our kids would have their mother if you could have waited.

“I need to have a word with you.”

I gently take Juliana out of my hood and hand her to my cousin.

“Hold her please.”

“It’s been a while Jude, I don’t know if…”

I heard this man kill multiply people without breaking a sweat but ask him to hold a baby and he looks scared.

“You will be fine.”

He tentatively takes her from me.

“Leave Jillian here.” I tell him as I walk pass Zero into the bathroom.

He gives me a look that says are you sure.

I nod.

“Ok.”

He carries Jazzy’s backpack to her and gives her her teddy bear.

“I’ll be back, ok?” She nods and stares at Paulie.

I close the door behind us once we are both in. I turn back to say something but find myself being kissed against the door. He wraps his arms around me and hugs me. God, it feels good. I sigh and leaned against him.

He pulls away first.

“Hey, are you ok? Why are you limping?”

I felt tears swell in my eyes.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

My phone buzzes in my pocket.

I pull it out and answer it.

“Jude Kinkade?”

Zero’s POV

I wish he didn’t answer the phone. I need to get down to what the problem is. I rather think about this than what could be going on with Alishia.

“Yes. Yes. Where is she? Ok. I’m on my way.”

He hangs up and burst through the door. I follow him out. He stumbles a bit trying to get his shoes on.

“Stay here with the kids.” He tells me.

“No, I’m coming.” I tell him.

“No, you’re not. She in this mess because of you. You told him where you were. You lead him straight to her!” He yells at me.

Both babies start to fuss.

“It’s ok baby.” Jazzy coos at Jillian and pats her on the stomach.

Paulie gets up and hands Juliana to me and then goes and stands at the door waiting for Jude.

“He gets to go?”

“Yes.”

Jude walks pass me to the door.

I don’t have time to pack up the kids to follow. I’m not sure if I trust Bobby and Junior to look after all three. Jazzy yes, but two newborns: no.

I take my phone out of my pocket and call Lionel.

It rings twice.

“Hello, I just saw on the news that they found her.”

“Can you come to Jude’s old apartment to look after the babies?”

“I’m almost to the hospital.”

“Please, you would be doing me a huge favor. I will own you one.”

She sighs.

“Fine, I’m turning around now. I’m be there in like a 1 hour.”

“Thank you so much.”

I hang up. I change the babies’ diapers, make bottles and put Jazzy to bed on the couch, the twins on top on the sleeping bag.

“Hey, I’m leaving the kids with you and I’m going to the hospital. Lionel is on her way. Oh, they have been changed too.” I tell Bobby and Junior.

Before they can say anything, I am out the door.

I call Jude to find out where he is.

  


> El


	52. Visitation

Chapter

Jude’s POV

The elevator opens, and I walk out trying not to limp. I turn and see Paulie still standing inside.

“You coming?”

“I’m good. Cops. I need to stay off the radar. Go ahead desk jockey.”

He nods towards the police that are talking outside of someone’s door. I’m thinking it must be her room.

“Suit yourself, see you in the car.”

I walk up to the door 240 just like I thought, her room.

“Can I help you?”

The youngest of the two officers speaks up. He’s short and reminds me of Michael J. Fox.

“Yes, I’m Alisha’s friend, she was asking for me.”

“Oh ok, can I see your ID.”

I pull out my driver license to show him.

“Thanks.” He checks a list.

“Can’t be too careful, I have already had to turn a few reporters down. She has quite a story.”

The older officer clears his throat.

“The nurse is with her, I’d knock first.”

“Ok, thanks.”

I knock first and push the door open.

“Can I come in?”

The curtain is pulled.

“In a min.”

“Jude?”

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“Jude.” It’s like she’s crying and saying my name at the same time.

I push the curtain aside and walk in.

“Sir, you need to leave.”

She is propped up in bed with a blanket covering waist down. Her chest is bare, and she’s connected to a breast pump. Her chest is covered with bite marks and bruises. She has bandages around her stomach. Her eyes are swollen to the point they are almost closed. She is in tears. Her bottom lip is also slit. Her neck is bruised like someone tried to choke her. She doesn’t seem to have anything broken which is good.

“Jude!” Her arm is stretched out towards me. 

My name knocks me out from staring.

“Sorry.”

I hurry to her side ignoring the dirty look from the nurse.

I take her bruised hand and hold it.

“Hey, I’m here now. I’m not going anywhere.”

Her tears are coming down even faster now.

She’s trying to say my name but it’s not coming out right. She’s too upset to talk. She looks like she’s about to have a panic attack.

“You need to calm down honey, you’re safe no reason to panic.”

“Ba b aba.”

“All of your babies are fine, they are at the apartment.”

That seem to calm her a little.

“Now that you are here, can you talk her into some pain meds? She refuses to take anything because she said she has to pump.”

“I don’t think I can do that.”

“Why not?”

“Can I tell her?”

I watch her talk a deep breath. You can tell she is trying to calm down enough to talk.

“None of your business. I’m leaving as soon as I can.”

“Sorry, no can do.”

The nurse rolls her eyes and leaves.

“Are you being a pain in the ass?”

I reach over to put her hair behind her ear, she flinches away from me.

“Fuck.”

“Hey, careful.”

We sit in silence for what seems like forever until we hear a disturbance outside her door. 

I can feel her stiffen next to me.

“It’s ok. There are two police officers outside your door. I’m going to see what going on.”

“Don’t leave me, please.”

“I’m just going to poke my head out to look.”

I pat her hand and get up.

The closer I get to the door I can figure out who it is.

My husband.

“It’s Gideon.”

“I don’t want to see him.”

“I’ll take care of him.”

“But if he has the kids, he can come in.”

“I think you should wait a little to see the kids.”

“That bad?” She asks.

“Yes.”

I walk out and an officer in trying to get him to leave.

“Hey, let’s talk over there before you get arrested for disturbing the peace.”

“Finally.”

He follows me down the hall.

“Is she ok? Why won’t they let me in.”

“She doesn’t want to see you.”

“What? Why?”

“You know darn well why.”

“No, I don’t.”

“You led them straight to her!” I tell him in a harsh whisper.

His mouth falls open.

The elevator dings and then opens next to me. An older man in a suit walks off.

“Just the person I’m looking for.”

We look at each other.

“Detective Carson. I need you to come to the precinct with me.

 

 


End file.
